Lost Smile
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: Life breaks you sometimes, it just rips you apart. Life has broken Chloe, it's ripped away her spirit, her light, and her smile.
1. Returns

**A/N: Hey readers, this is my first Pitch Perfect fanfic, love this movie and this idea hit me one morning. I hope you enjoy it! Love forever and always.**

Lost Smile

Beca ran her fingers lightly over the picture she held in her hands, it was the Bella's at the ICCA's when they had won. Beca had managed to keep in touch with all of them, all except for Chloe. No one knew what happened to the red-head, not even Aubrey. Beca missed her greatly, the two had become great friends and now it was like Chloe just fell off the face of the earth.

Beca put the picture down when she heard a knock on her door, she leaned back in her chair and looked at the door.

"Come in" Beca's assistant Rachel walked into her office.

"Hey, I have a call for you from Barden University" A smile graced Beca's face immediately.

It had been three years since she left the school, she didn't want to admit it but she loved that University. Beca came out to LA and was signed to a label where she stayed for a year, the next year she began to create her own label. Beca worked her ass off for a year to build her label up, Mitchell Records, and now a year later she was happy to say that she was a successful producer.

"Awesome, what line?" Beca asked as she reached for the phone.

"Line two" She threw Beca a smile before leaving.

"Hello?" Beca listened to the voice on the other line. "I would love to…No, I'll do it for free…Of course, see you then"

Deep down Beca knew that she owed a lot of her success to Barden, when she came out here the first label she applied to knew who she was because of her mixes.

Barden had just called asking her to DJ a reunion event, Beca did the math and figured out pretty quickly that it was for Chloe and Aubrey's year. She hoped that she would finally be able to reconnect with Chloe.

Beca called her assistant back into her office, asking her to book a flight for her to Savannah as well as a room at a hotel. Beca couldn't hide her excitement if she tried.

-  
Beca walked into her hotel room and got comfortable before pulling out her cell phone, she sat down on her bed and began to text Aubrey.

"_I'm here aca-bitch, coffee please" _

Beca had called Aubrey when she booked everything, making sure that the blond was going to be there.

"_5 seconds back and I already want you to go home" _

"_LOL, meet up soon?"_

"_Of course, msg you soon"_

Beca leaned back on the bed and started to scroll through her phone, she landed on Chloe's name. Beca couldn't count how many times she called that number, how many times she texted it, she never got an answer and eventually she found out that Chloe had changed her number, Beca kept it though because it was her last connection with the red-head.

-  
Beca stepped into the coffee shop, just outside her hotel.

"Hey!" Beca turned and smiled at Aubrey, Aubrey who was about 5 months pregnant.

"Wow, look at you all pregnant…Or are you just fat, let yourself go did ya?" Beca joked, walking closer to her friend.

"Don't make me sit on you, I'll do it" Beca laughed hard before pulling Aubrey into a hug. "How've you been?"

"Great, really great" Beca guided them to a table that was free. "How are you?"

"Tired, sore, emotional but good" They laughed, silence feel over them for a moment.

"Do you know if Chloe is coming?" Beca knew it was a touchy subject for Aubrey; the woman missed her best friend more than anything.

"Honestly I don't know, I haven't heard anything from her…I'm worried about her, Beca" Beca nodded in agreement.

Chloe losing touch with them was a fast process, it started with her not picking up her phone, then she stopped answering text messages, then emails, and finally she changed her number. Beca always thought that if she stayed in touch with any of them it would be Chloe, life has a funny way of working out sometimes.

"I hope she comes, I miss her" Beca said, letting out a sigh.

"Me too, I always thought that she would be a huge part of my kids life. I always thought that she would be that aunt that never went home, the one my kid goes to for advice…And now I have idea if she's-" Beca cut her off.

"Don't, don't say it" The Bella's all thought it, but none of them would ever say it out loud. Was Chloe even alive? "I going to grab a coffee, you want a tea?"

"Yes please, hold on I'll give you some change" Aubrey began digging threw her purse.

"Don't be stupid" Beca said as she walked over to the counter.

A few minutes later Beca walked back to the table, coffee in one hand and a tea in the other. She sat down and passed the tea to Aubrey.

"Is Jesse here too?" Beca asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Of course, he is so paranoid about the pregnancy, he doesn't want to miss a second of it" Beca let out a laugh. "Are you excited to DJ the reunion?"

"I'm just excited to be home, to catch up with you and everyone else. The rest of the girls are coming down too, it's going to be aca-awesome" Aubrey laughed.

"I'm glad you're home Beca" Aubrey reached across the table and placed her hand on Beca's. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Beca turned her hand and took a hold of Aubrey's giving it a small squeeze.

When Chloe and Beca got closer, Beca also got close to Aubrey. The two found that they had a lot in common; they connected when they realized that their up brining was almost the same. They got even closer when Aubrey decided to stay in Savannah instead of going to New York to get her Law degree, Chloe had moved away and it gave the two girls to connect some more.

-  
"Be-Caw!" Beca heard someone yell, she looked up and smiled at Jesse. He made his way up to the stage that she was on.

The reunion event had started about an hour ago, still no sign of Chloe.

"Jesse!" Beca removed the headphones from her neck, making her way over to her friend.

The two had dated briefly after the ICCA's, but they just couldn't make it work. They decided to end it before they ruined their friendship.

"It's so great to see you" Jesse said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Right back at you, Skype doesn't do you justice" Beca pulled away and looked him up and down. "I lied, you don't do Skype justice"

"Nice, really nice" They both laughed.

"Did you guys just get here?" Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, Aubrey wasn't feeling to great" A look of concern crossed over Beca's face. "She's fine now, don't worry"

Beca looked over the crowd, trying to find her friend. A smile graced her face when her eyes connected with Aubrey's, she raised her hand and gave her a small wave.

"She looks so amazing" Beca turned back to Jesse as she spoke. "I'm so happy for you guys, though I do worry about the kid with you being the father"

"You know people are only mean because their hiding their own insecurities" Jesse's face was dead serious.

"Yeah?" He gave her a small nod. "Too bad I don't have any" She said with a shrug, they both laughed. "I'm kidding Jesse, you're going to be a great parent…Both of you" Beca turned her eyes back to Aubrey, she saw Aubrey looking around the room. "Tell Aubrey to relax, Chloe isn't here yet. I've been looking all night"

"Alright, I'll let you get back to your stuff" He gave Beca one more hug before walking away.

-  
Another hour went by and Beca decided she was going to take a break, she let a track play and made her way over to Aubrey and Jesse.

"I'm starting to think that she's a no show" Aubrey said just as Beca walked up to them.

"Me too" Beca let out a sigh, crossed them to get to the table beside Jesse. She poured herself a drink and took a healthy gulp. "To be honest, she was the only reason I did this" Beca turned back around to the couple. "I just wanted to see her again"

"You and me both" Aubrey placed her hand on Beca's shoulder.

Suddenly it was like crowd parted to revel the redhead, she walked in and smiled at everyone in true Chloe fashion. Beca became lost in that smile, that smile that she hasn't seen in years. Chloe turned to them and her smile got brighter, she began to make her way over to them.

"Chloe" Beca breathed out.

"Hi" Aubrey moved passed Beca to hug her friend, but Chloe stopped her. "I can't, I have a cold" The blond stepped back slightly. "Wow Aubrey, you're…you're pregnant" Chloe said with a shake of her head. "Congratulations" Chloe reached her hand out and placed it on Aubrey's belly for a moment.

"Thank you Chloe" Aubrey put her hand on top Chloe's.

"Congratulations Jesse" Chloe gave him a smile.

"Thanks" Jesse smile.

Next her eyes turned to Beca, she stepped closer to Beca and Beca had to remind herself to breath.

"Hey" Chloe said with a smile.

"Where have you been Chloe?" Beca's voice was just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry" She said to Beca, before turning her eyes to the couple giving them the message as well. "Life just got in the way"

She offered no further explanation and before Beca could push, a man walked behind Chloe and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Guys this is my husband, Matt" He gave the three of them a smile. "Matt this is Beca, Aubrey, and Jesse" She introduced one by one.

"Nice to meet you" He stuck his hand out and they all shook it.

They made small talk for a while, but Beca could tell that there was something off about Chloe. She wasn't the same bubbly person she remembered, she wasn't the same Chloe.

-  
Beca was finishing her last set for the night when she caught Chloe walking up the stage to her.

"Hey" Beca said with a small smile.

"Hey" Chloe stood close to her, but the way she used to. This Chloe seemed to understand what personal boundaries meant, just another sign that she wasn't the same woman. "I'm here for the week, I was thinking that maybe we could catch up?"

"Yeah of course" Beca nodded.

"Awesome, let's meet tomorrow at Jake's Coffee Shop around 10?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds good" Chloe gave her a nod and began to walk away. "Chloe?" Chloe turned back around. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Chloe smiled and walked away.

-  
"Coming to bed?" Matt asked as he got into bed.

"Yeah, I'm just to take a shower first" Chloe pulled out a set of clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

"Don't be long" She gave her husband a nod before walking into the bathroom.

Chloe closed the door behind her and began to strip, she took her shirt off and in the mirror she caught site of the bruises and welts. Chloe winced at the sight of them, tears built in her eyes when she realized just how much it was going to hurt when she showered.


	2. Ashamed

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for the response on this story. I am so happy that you guys are enjoying it, I hope you like this chapter as well. Love forever and always. **

Chloe opened her eyes when her alarm went off; she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up. Chloe glanced over her shoulder and found the spot empty, her head turned around once more when she heard the bathroom door open. Matthew Turner, Chloe's husband for the last three years, walked out and offered her a smile.

Chloe had met Matt soon after she moved away; she had moved to New York, they lived in the same building. What had started off as a friendship turned into much more very fast.

"Good morning" He said as he walked over to her.

"Morning" Chloe's voice was low and soft; she stood up as he got closer.

He raised his hand and Chloe visibly flinched, causing Matt to stop in his tracks. He reached out slowly again, after a moment, putting a stray hair behind her ear.

"Chloe, about the other night..."He trailed off, unsure how to continue.

"It's okay" Chloe gave him a tight smile.

Chloe was used to this speech, Matt would lose self-control and she would end up with the bruises to show it. He would then apologize and she would forgive him, why? Because she had to.

Matt leaned in and gave her a small kiss, she returned it.

"I really am sorry" He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I know" She gave a smile and moved away from him, heading to the bathroom.

"What are you doing today?" Chloe heard him ask.

"I'm going to meet Beca in an hour, we're going to grab some coffee and catch up and then I have dinner plans with Aubrey" Chloe answered as she turned, she saw a look of concern pass over his face.

"Are you going to-"Chloe cut him off, knowing where he was going.

"No, of course not" He gave her a smile, and she returned it before going to the bathroom.

-  
Beca was beyond excited, she was on her way to the coffee shop to catch up with the person she still considered her best friend. Just the thought of getting to be around Chloe made her more than happy, maybe she could find out why she was so off last night.

Beca stepped into the coffee shop, smiling bigger and brighter, than she had in years when she saw Chloe sitting there. As she walked closer, Chloe's eyes caught her and she smiled. Beca took a seat across from her and reached over to take her hand, but Chloe pushed a coffee into her hands instead. Beca tried to not think anything of it.

"Hi Chloe" Beca finally spoke.

"Hey Beca" Chloe said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm okay" Beca said with a nod. "How are you, how's your cold?"

"It's better" Chloe lied, well it was a lie about her bullshit cold at least, her body was actually feeling better. The shower last night hurt, but in the long run it made her body feel better.

"Good, that's good" A slightly awkward silence took over the two of them. "Can I ask you something?" Chloe nodded. "How did you hear about the reunion? I mean we all tried to get in contact with you for years, but no luck"

"Oh, uh, Barden has an alumni page" That was news to Beca. "Yeah, not a lot of people know about it" Chloe laughed, Beca felt herself smile at the realization that Chloe could still read her. "So one night when I was on, I saw the event and just knew I had to come home"

"Well I'm more than glad that you did" Beca said with a smile.

Silence took over once again, Beca found herself wondering how talking to Chloe got awkward.

"I have a son" Chloe blurted out, Beca looked at her in slight shock.

"Really?" Chloe nodded with a smile, and for once it was as bright as it used to be.

"Do you want to see a picture? Beca nodded, Chloe pulled out her phone and quickly pulled up a picture of her son. "His name is Jacob, he's only 3" Chloe said as she handed Beca the phone.

"Wow, he has your eyes" Beca said with a smile, still looking at the picture.

Jacob Lucas Turner is Chloe's world; he's the only light she still has in her life. It's the reason she got married to Matt, when she found out she was pregnant Matt was quick to propose to her and she accepted. She had a fantasy built in her head that this was going to be a happy family, she got the opposite. Jake was the reason she still stayed with Matt, no matter what happened between them she couldn't deny the connection that the father and son had. Matt was a good father and she just couldn't take his son away from him.

Jacob took after Chloe mostly, his eyes were hers and if you looked at his face there was no mistaking it. He had his father's jet black hair, making his eyes stand out just that much more.

"Is that why you lost contact with us?" Beca asked she gave the phone back. "Cause if it is, it's a really stupid reason"

"No, of course not" Beca raised an eyebrow, silently asking her to explain. "It's like I said last night, life just got in the way"

"That's a really shitty excuse Chloe" Before Chloe could say anything Beca continued. "You disappeared from all our lives, we were worried about you"

"I'm sorry, really I am" Beca just stared at her. "I don't know what else you want me to say Beca"

"You could tell me the real reason" Chloe rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Beca" Beca took a breath before nodding.

"I'm sorry" Chloe nodded. "Look, while you're here you should spend time with Aubrey. She misses you like hell"

"I know, we have plans to hang out all day tomorrow and dinner tonight. I really miss her too" Beca had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying something.

"After the week is over will everything go back to the way it was before?" Chloe had honestly considered this, but she couldn't do it anymore. She missed these girls too much.

"No, not if I can help it this time" Chloe pulled her phone out again. "Give me your number"

"No" Chloe frowned at Beca. "You give me your number" Beca said pulling out her phone. "Out of the two of us, you're the one that switched your number without telling anyone"

"Fair enough" Chloe laughed, she quickly gave her number to Beca.

"You're not going to switch this without telling me right?" Beca gestured to her phone.

"No" Chloe laughed again.

-  
Chloe walked into her hotel room later that night, she had just gotten back from dinner at Aubrey's. She saw that the room was empty, Chloe headed for a shower. It was late and Matt wasn't home, that normally meant one thing but Chloe prayed it wasn't the case.

Chloe stepped out of the bathroom, rapping her robe tightly around her. Just as she stepped out, Matt walked in…Or rather stumbled in. He was drunk and Chloe could see where this was going, she had to be careful now.

"Where were you?" He slurred out.

"I had dinner with Aubrey" She wanted to put her back against the wall behind her, but she didn't want to be stuck if this got really bad.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" He leaned against the wall beside the door, needing something to keep him up. Not that he wasn't capable when the anger kicked in; Chloe learned that the hard way. He didn't give her a chance to answer. "What's the one thing I've always asked you to do?"

"To always have my phone on me" She answered meekly.

"Then why didn't you answer?" She could see the fire start to build behind his brown eyes.

"I didn't have a miss call" Wrong answer.

"Are you calling me a liar?" He stood up straight and moved towards her.

"No, no-"He cut her off.

"Cause it sounds like you're calling me a fucking liar" He moved faster.

Suddenly Chloe was shoved against the wall beside her roughly, his body pinned her against it. Chloe didn't dare struggle, knowing it would be worse if she did. He held her arms roughly, hard enough that it was going to bruise, in front of her face and she hoped it would be her only protection. She could feel her tears rolling freely down her face.

"You need to watch your mouth bitch" He hissed in her ear.

"I'm sorry-"He cut her off again.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch!" She flinched, her body tensing up.

Suddenly he raised his knee and kneed her in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and leaving her gasping for breath. It got worse when he threw her to the ground hard; whatever little breath she caught back was gone in an instant. He climbed on top of her and raised his fist; her arms went up in defence simply on reflex. Just before his fist could connect with her, her cell phone began to ring and she recognized the ring tone right away.

"Stop, please stop" She begged. "It's Mrs. Lewis, it could be about Jake" Chloe knew that would stop him and it did.

Jake was with their neighbour Mrs. Lewis while they were here for the week.

Matt stared at Chloe for a moment longer before standing up; he pulled her to her feet roughly and then pushed her towards the other side of the room where the phone was. He pushed her hard enough that she stumbled, but she caught herself before she hit the ground.

"Hello" Chloe took a seat on the bed as she answered the pain in her stomach too much for her to stand. "Hi Mrs. Lewis" Her voice was tight from tears and pain, but she did her best to hold it together. "No I'm fine, it's just that stupid cold" Chloe looked up when she heard the hotel room door slam close, Matt had stormed out and Chloe was grateful for it. "Is everything okay with Jake?" Chloe couldn't stop the smile that reached her face when she heard what the woman said. "Of course I want to say good night to him, put my little man on"

-  
It was much, much later when she heard the hotel room door open again, she felt Matt crawl into bed. He smelled of alcohol, cigarettes and just dirty, he had probably hit up a strip club when he left. Matt turned and wrapped an arm around her waist; it took everything Chloe had not to scream out in pain when he connected with her stomach.

Beca wanted to know why she had lost connection with all of them? This is why; she was just to fucking ashamed to admit that she married a man that abused the hell out of her, that she was too stupid to see it before she married him, before she got involved with him, too ashamed to tell anyone that most nights she cried herself to sleep, too ashamed that she brought a child into this lie of a family. Too ashamed of herself.


	3. My Tears, Your Pain

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry about the wait, thank you so much for the response on this story. I am so happy that you guys are enjoying it, I hope you like this chapter as well. Love forever and always. **

Chloe stepped into the hotel bathroom, slowly peeling her shirt off. She winced at the pain in her ribs, lifting her arms caused her ribs to strain. Her put the shirt on the ground and looked her body over; she ran her hand over the bruise on her stomach. It was black and blue, the bruise spread over almost her entire stomach.

Chloe flinched when she heard a knock on the door; she took her new shirt and buttoned it up before opening the door. Matt looked hung over and slightly ashamed.

"Chloe-"Before he could say anything more, she cut him off softly.

"It's okay, you weren't yourself" She said with a small shake of her head.

"I'm sorry" He pulled her into a hug and Chloe had to bite her tongue not to scream out in pain.

-  
Tonight the Bella's were going to reunite, Beca wouldn't admit it but she was excited. She missed these girls and she couldn't wait to be around them again. Beca was hoping that maybe she could get Chloe to open up a little bit more, the girl who didn't know what personal boundaries were was suddenly so closed off and it made no sense.

Beca had just stepped out of her shower when she heard her phone ringing; she quickly put a robe on and rushed out of the bathroom. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was her studio calling.

"Hello" She answered.

_"Hey Beca" _Her assistant voice came through.

"Hey Rachel, what's going on?" Beca took a seat on her bed.

_"I have some things I need you to sign, do you want me to send it to you or should I just wait till you get back?"_

"Any of them urgent?" Beca ran her hand through her hair.

_"A couple of them"_

"Um…Just send it, the less I have to deal with when I get back the better" Rachel agreed and the two hung up.

Beca was about to go to the bathroom to dry her hair, but the phone in her hand rang again. She looked down and saw Chloe's name, she was quick to answer it.

"Chloe?" She asked, in slight shock that the girl called her.

_"Hey, wanna grab some coffee?"_

"Of course, meet in an hour" Beca jumped at the chance to hang out with her friend.

_"Sure"_

-  
Chloe hung up her phone and leaned back against the bed, grabbing her ribs in order to ease the pain that it caused. She wished Beca would meet her right now, though an hour more with sober Matt was easier to deal with than an hour with drunken Matt. He beat her when he was drunk most of the time, but when he was stressed or angry from work and couldn't get a drink he beat her then too.

"Is your friend meeting you?" Matt looked over his shoulder, still typing on his laptop.

"Yeah, in about an hour" He gave her a nod, turning back to his laptop.

"Listen, I know I said we could stay for the week" Matt turned fully to her, Chloe raised an eyebrow. "But we need to head home tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" He nodded. "Why?"

"I have to get back to work, they need me there" He stood up and moved onto the bed.

"But I thought you took the week off?" She had to fight the urge to move away from him.

"I did, but come on Chloe there's really no reason to stay here any longer" She threw him a frown. "We did the reunion, why do we have to stay?"

"Because I haven't seen my friends in years" He shrugged.

"You're seeing them all tonight, isn't that good enough?" The soft tone his voice held was now gone.

"Matt-"He cut her off and she flinched when he moved off the bed fast, scared that he was going to hit her out of frustration.

"I booked the tickets Chloe, we're leaving tomorrow night" He sat back down at the desk.

The conversation was over, Chloe knew better than to argue with him. What Matt wanted Matt got, that was the life Chloe had gotten used to.

-  
"Tomorrow?" Beca asked in shock.

Chloe had just told her that she was going to be leaving tomorrow, Beca had asked if they could do dinner and that was the answer she got.

"Yeah, we both have to get back to work and I really miss my son" Chloe wasn't lying about missing Jake, but work was a lie. Chloe had taken a week off from teaching her 12th grade English classes.

"Wow…That's really fast" Beca didn't bother to hide her disappointment. "I mean, we've barely had time to hang out"

"I know it sucks, but this time I swear I'll keep in contact" Chloe offered her a smile.

"I'm sure" Beca gave her a smile in return. "Do you want to go to Aubrey's together?" Aubrey was holding the reunion at her place.

"Sure" Chloe said with a nod. "Do you want to meet here?"

"No, I rented a car so I can pick you up from your place if you want?" Beca asked, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sure, thanks" Chloe glanced down at her phone. "I should head back and get ready then" They had been at the coffee shop for about two hours, and surprisingly enough had made smooth conversation.

"Alright, do you want a ride back?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Um" Chloe thought about it for second, weighing the pros and cons. Matt could have gone to a bar while she was here, what if Beca saw Matt drunk, and what if Matt was angry and drunk and decided to beat the shit out of her in front of Beca? Then Beca would know everything and all the years she spent trying to hide her life would be for nothing. "No, it's okay the hotel isn't too far from here"

If Beca was picking her up from the hotel later that night, Chloe would at least know where Mat was.

"Are you sure?" Chloe nodded and pushed her chair back, she couldn't stop the hiss that escaped her lips or the look of pain that washed over her face. "Chloe, are you okay?" The concern in Beca's voice almost made Chloe smile.

"Yeah, just a stomach ache, the medicine I took for the cold isn't agreeing with my stomach" It used to surprise Chloe how easily she could come up with a lie to hide the abuse, now it's almost second nature to her. She always has an excuse ready for why she winces and flinches, she always hid the bruises and Matt almost never hit her face. When he did, and if it was too hard to cover with makeup, she had an excuse ready for it.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Beca was worried about Chloe, and she did nothing to hide it.

"Yeah, I'm fine Beca really" Chloe placed her hand on top of Beca's, but it was gone almost as fast as it was there.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight" Beca said with a small smile.

-  
Beca parked in Aubrey driveway, Chloe and Beca drove here mostly in silence, neither having much to say. Beca got out of the car, soon followed by Chloe. They made their way to the front door, ringing the doorbell. Aubrey opened the door with a smile; she pulled them both into a hug and Chloe let her; closing her eyes and clenching her jaw at the pain.

"Come in" Aubrey stepped aside, placing her hand on her stomach. The two girls walked in and made their way to the living room.

Beca smiled brightly when she saw the Bella's, she quickly made her way over to them. They each got up to greet her one by one, Fat Amy pulled her into a hug and lifted her slightly off the ground, Cynthia Rose bumped her fist, Stacie gave her a small hug, and Lilly settled on a wave.

They moved to Chloe, each eager to re-connect with their friend, as they moved in to greet her they could tell that she was stand offish. Fat Amy didn't hug her and Chloe was glad for it, when Cynthia Rose put her fist out Beca caught the slight flinch, and the last two Bella's gave her a wave.

"So where have you been Ginger?" Fat Amy asked with a smirk. "I mean I moved back to Tasmania for the better part of two years and even I kept in better contact" Chloe let out a laugh.

"Sorry guys, life just got in the way" Beca had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at the comment.

"Is Jesse joining us?" Beca asked, changing the topic knowing that this was going to be pointless.

"Nope" Aubrey answered, struggling to sit on the couch. "It's just us tonight; he's out with his friends"

"He has friends?" Beca joked, the group laughed.

We all sat back down on the couches, Chloe sitting the furthest from them all.

-  
The evening was going really; Chloe was quiet but talked enough for most people to not realize that something was wrong. Most people weren't Beca and Aubrey, the two kept exchanging glanced through the night silently understanding that the other was worried about Chloe.

Beca was in Aubrey's kitchen, trying her best to reach for something in her top cabinet; cursing her height or lack thereof.

"Need help?" Beca looked over shoulder and smiled at Chloe.

"Yes please" Chloe chuckled and made her way over to Beca.

Beca stepped aside and let Chloe reach up, as Chloe stretched up her shirt rose slight…But enough for Beca to see part of the bruise on her stomach. Beca frowned at the site, before she could say anything Chloe handed her the bag of chips with a smile. Beca took it almost automatically, seeing the look on Beca's face caused Chloe to frown.

"Beca?" Chloe's voice broke Beca out of her haze.

"Who did that to you?" Beca asked, her voice a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Chloe…" Beca looked into her eyes, but the blue eyes offered her no answers.

Beca put the bag of chips onto the counter, she reached forward to Chloe's stomach and Chloe's hand shot out right away and caught the shorter girl's hand. Chloe's grip was tight and for a split second her eyes held fear.

"Who gave you that bruise on your stomach?" The concern in Beca's voice broke Chloe's already fractured heart.

"No one" Chloe let go of Beca's arm.

"No one, so you just woke up one morning and it was there?" Beca's words dripped with sarcasm.

"No, I tripped when I was walking up the stairs in the hotel" Chloe answered with a shrug. "Believe me it looks a lot worse than it is"

"Chloe, you don't need to lie to me" Chloe let out a short laugh, it sounded forced.

"I'm not lying to you" Beca threw her a skeptical look, to which Chloe rolled her eyes. "What?" Her forced playful tone gone.

"Do you really expect me to believe that crap?" Before Chloe had a chance to answer Beca continued talking. "You flinch whenever someone makes a sudden movement near you, when someone raises their hand, you suddenly understand the meaning of boundaries, and you're closed off. I know these signs" Not wanting to hear any more of this, Chloe tried to move passed Beca but Beca blocked her path. "Abuse isn't something you have to go through alone-"Chloe cut her off.

"No one is abusing me" Chloe's voice was a harsh whisper. "Don't talk about shit that you know nothing about" Chloe moved passed Beca once more, but this time Beca caught her arm.

"I can help you-"Once again Chloe cut her off harshly.

"Back off Beca, I don't need help" She ripped her arm from Beca.

-  
Beca walked into her hotel room in a daze, Jesse had come back before their night was over and Chloe asked him to drive her back, Beca knew why and so she didn't question it. After she saw the bruise on her friend's stomach, her night was pretty much a blur. Beca couldn't wrap her mind around how someone could hurt Chloe; she was as sweet as they came. The first person that came to Beca's mind was Matt, but she didn't know enough about him to judge him; however he, aside from her son, was the only change in Chloe's life.

Beca sat down on the bed and put her face into her hands, she began to break down. Beca wasn't one to show her emotions so openly, but sitting here alone in her hotel room thinking about the pain her best friend was in just broke her. The sobs broke through her chest and she let them out openly, Beca cried for Chloe and all the pain she couldn't take away.


	4. Putting it Behind Me

**A/N: Hey aca-nerds, I am so sorry about the wait, thank you so much for the response on this story. I am so happy that you guys are enjoying it, I hope you like this chapter as well. Love forever and always. **

"Jake, do you need help?" Chloe asked from her living room, she put her coat on and waited for her son. She had to get to the school where she teaches and on the way she had to drop Jake off at day care.

Normally by now they would be on their way, but today morning Jake insisted on getting dressed on his own and Chloe let him. Chloe looked up when she heard running, she had to hold back her laughter when she saw Jake walk into the living room in a Captain America costume.

"Oh sweet heart" Chloe shook her head with a smile. "This is what I get for letting you dress on your own"

"Come on mama, let's go" Jake began walking to the front door.

Chloe picked up her bag and keys, limping out of the apartment…Last night had been really rough.

-  
Chloe walked Jake to his daycare and kissed him goodbye, she turned to one of the workers, Elizabeth Evens, and offered her a smile.

"I'm sorry about the costume, he really wanted to dress himself and I let him…Parenting 101, never let them dress themselves" Chloe said with a laugh, Elizabeth joined her. Elizabeth had become a good friend of Chloe's when Jake was born.

"Don't worry about it, kids will be kids" The older woman said with a shrug.

"Yes, and my kid seems to be obsessed with superheroes" They both laughed again. "Alright, I'm gonna go, I should be back to pick him up at four"

"Alright, see you then Chloe" Chloe turned and began to limp out when Elizabeth stopped her. "Are you okay Chloe, you're limping" Elizabeth pointed to her leg.

-  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Chloe waved it off. "I just walked into Matt's bumper last night"

"Alright class" Chloe turned to her English class and gave them a smile. "Before we start, I just want to remind everyone that you're essays are due next week-"Before Chloe could say anything more one of her student's cell phones went off.

"Sorry Mrs. Turner" One of her students, John Reed, said as he turned the volume off.

"That's okay John, at least you have good taste in music" Chloe said with a laugh.

"You listen to Beca Mitchell?" He asked in shock.

"How old do you think I am?" John opened his mouth to answer, but Chloe held her finger up to stop him. "Be careful how you answer, I handle your grades" The class laughed hard at that. "Of course I listen to Beca, I actually know Beca"

"Bullshit" Another student spoke out.

"Mel, language" Mel Stevens gave her a small apologetic smile. "She's one of my best friends, we went to university together"

"Why have you never mentioned this before, Mrs. Turner, I thought we were your favorite class?" Jack Cook gave her a small smirk.

"Personal life, nothing to do with school life" Chloe turned to the blackboard and pointed at it. "That's the schedule for today, any questions?" All the hands in the class went up. "About the class?" All the hands went back down and Chloe shook her head with a laugh. "Guys!" Chloe ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you think you can get her to visit us?" John asked.

"Yeah Mrs. Turner, that would be so awesome" Jack joined in.

"She sent me a text saying she would be in town next week, _if _she's not too busy then I'll see if she can come by" The class began to get excited but Chloe was quick to calm them down. "It's a big 'if' guys, I mean she is Beca Mitchell" The class voiced that they understood. "Alright, can we get back to the class now?"

Chloe loved teaching, aside from Jake; it was the only other thing that gave her life meaning. She loved coming to work and seeing her students, she loved that her students loved her. They always told her that they loved how she treated them, never like students but more like people. She never acted above them, but rather brought herself down to their level. She was their friend, not just their teacher, and in high school friends make all the differences.

-  
Beca closed her phone after reading a text messages from Chloe, telling her how excited her students were when they found out she knew Beca. Beca laughed before putting her phone down on the coffee table and leaned back on her couch, she ran a hand over her eyes as she tried to relax.

Fact of the matter is, Beca hadn't been relaxed since she saw the bruise on Chloe's stomach. Beca had tried to bring up the subject a few times through text, but Chloe either ignored her or tried to change the subject. Beca learned pretty quickly that if she hopped to keep her friendship with Chloe going, then she had to act like she didn't see anything. So a few weeks passed and Beca never brought it up, and conversation with Chloe seemed to flow with ease.

Beca was excited to go to New York and spend time with Chloe, but part of her wasn't sure if she could handle it. Pretending that it didn't bother her through text was easy, but pretending face to face was going to be a different story. Beca was worried about Chloe, someone was hurting her and Beca had no way of helping her…Not until Chloe asked for it at least.

Beca's train of thought was broken when her phone began to rang, she grabbed it and saw that it was her New York office calling.

"Hello" Beca answered.

_"Hey Beca" _Joe Davis, her manger in the New York office answered. _"I was just doing one last check up, everything set for you to come here?"_

"Yeah, everything's good. Is everything good on your end?" Beca stood up and stepped out onto her porch.

_"Yeah, the artist is really looking forward to working with you" _

"I'm really looking forward to working with her" They talked a bit more before hanging up.

-  
Matt ran a frustrated hand over his face, leaning back in his chair and glared at the computer on his desk. He looked over his shoulder and saw Chloe limping out of their bedroom.

"How's your leg?" He asked as he turned back to his computer.

Last night in a drunken rage he pushed Chloe to the ground and had kicked her leg hard out of frustration, he beat her body pretty bad but her leg took the worst of it. Chloe would never say it out loud but she was surprised that he didn't break her leg.

"It's okay" She answered meekly, she busied herself by picking up the toys that were spread across their living room.

"What do you tell people when they ask?" Three years ago Chloe would have asked if all he cared about was covering his own ass, and three years ago she did and suffered even more because of it. Now she knew better, just answer and move on.

"I told them that I walked into your bumper" He looked over his shoulder once more and frowned.

"They bought that?" His voice held skepticism.

"Cops haven't broken down the door yet, have they?" Matt spun his chair to her sharply; Chloe's heart dropped into her stomach and fear filled her.

"Watch your fucking mouth" She quickly casted her eyes to ground.

"I'm sorry" She heard him turn the chair back around. "Beca is coming down for a few days" He paid no attention to what she said, continuing with his work.

Chloe made her way to the kitchen; she was going to start cooking dinner. She opened the fridge but before anything more could be done, Matt slammed his fist on to the table hard. Chloe turned to him sharply, sacred that she had somehow done something wrong.

"What's wrong?" She asked cautiously, when she saw that he didn't advance towards her.

"We're going to lose this fucking client" He answered through clenched teeth.

"I'm sure the company will keep them" Chloe tried to keep him calm.

He pushed his chair back and stood up quickly, he began to make his way to kitchen and Chloe took a small step back.

"I need a drink" He made his way to the fridge and Chloe took a step forward.

"It's a little early don't you think?" He grabbed Chloe by her throat and slammed her back first into the edge of the counter, which was going to hurt like hell later.

"Don't tell me what to do" He hissed into her ear before letting her go roughly. He moved back to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"Mama" Both their eyes turned to Jake as he walked out of his room, Chloe quickly put on a smile and made her way to him.

"Hey baby" She scooped him up, struggling a little as she lifted him. "Do you want to take a walk in Central Park?" Chloe just wanted to leave the apartment for a bit, give Matt sometime to cool off and calm down. She hoped that if he drank enough that he would be passed out by the time she got back.

"Okay" He snuggled more into her body and Chloe had to bite her tongue and clench her eyes to stop from crying out. Her son's body connected with the many bruises and sore spots on her body.

Chloe was about to walk out of the apartment, when from the corner of her eye she saw Jake staring at something over her shoulder. Chloe turned and saw that he was staring at Matt.

"Daddy can't come with us Jake" Chloe said, understanding what he wanted. Matt turned and offered his son a smile.

"Sorry little man, maybe next time, but daddy's gotta work" Matt spoke with a softness that Chloe almost never heard.

Jake turned and placed his head on Chloe's shoulder, she glanced at Matt once more before walking out of the apartment.

-  
It had been a couple of hours before Chloe got back home; she quietly walked into the apartment with a fast asleep Jake. She walked in and saw Matt passed out on the couch, bottle of vodka half way done and barley hanging on his fingers.

Chloe walked into Jake's room, she moved his blanket as best as she could before placing him under. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, grabbing her back in pain as she stood up. Chloe began walking to the door, during the walk she brought him dinner and then by the time they were on their way home Jake fell asleep. Chloe watched her son for a moment before leaving the room, leaving the door open a crack.

Chloe walked over to Matt and gently took the bottle from his fingers; she walked over to the kitchen and stood over the sink. She was tempted to finish the rest of the bottle, something to numb the physical pain, she was already numb emotionally. Tempted to take a drink because she knew it would help her go to sleep, knowing that the pain in her back was going to mean very little sleep.

Chloe lifted the bottle and was about to place it to her lips when she changed her mind at the last second, she turned the bottle and let the contents spill into the sink. If Matt was awake he would have been so pissed, but she knew that he would have thought that he simply finished the bottle. The only thing that stopped Chloe from finishing that bottle was Jake, he already had one fucked up parent he didn't need another one.

Chloe moved to the cabinet that held their medication, she opened it and pulled out the bottle of Tylenol 3 she poured two pills into her palm. Grabbing a bottle of water, she downed the two pills before heading to the bathroom. Chloe stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before turning her back to it; she lifted her shirt slightly to revel her lower back. Chloe winced when she saw the large black and blue bruise that was forming. Tears began to form in Chloe's eyes and she wiped at them roughly, getting pissed off at herself. Chloe turned back to the mirror.

"Pull it together, crying doesn't help shit" She whispered to herself.

-  
Chloe walked into the staff room, she opened the fridge and grabbed her lunch, and she sat down at a table with a wince and opened the container. The bruise on her back was still hurting her, a week had passed but the pain didn't lessen. Just before she could take a bite out of her salad, her cell phone began to ring. She reached for it and smiled slightly when she read Beca's name.

"Mitchell, there better be a really good reason for interrupting my lunch break" She heard the DJ laugh on the other line.

_"Is me being in town a good reason?"_

"Really?" Chloe couldn't hide the excitement from her voice. "I thought it was going to be a few more days?"

_"It was, I just decided to come down early. Thought it would give us more time to hang out"_

"Sounds good to me, Beca" Chloe said with a smile on her face.

_"Great, so dinner tomorrow? I can't hang today I have to go to the office and check everything out"_

"Yeah sounds good, um if you're not busy tomorrow afternoon do you think you can do something for me?" Chloe's class hadn't gotten off her back since they found out that she knew Beca.

_"Name it"_

"Remember how I told you that I have a class filled with students that are fans of yours? Well I was wondering if maybe you could pay them a visit?" Chloe really hoped Beca would be able to, though she knew how busy the DJ was going to be.

_'Sure thing, love to meet the fans"_

"Thanks Beca" They made a little more conversation before hanging up.

-  
True to her word, Beca met up with Chloe the next day for her fourth period class, Chloe had managed to keep her appearance in the school very low key. Chloe asked Beca to wait outside while she addressed her class; the hallways were empty so Beca would be undisturbed.

"Alright guys" Chloe said as she walked into the classroom, the class turned their attention to her. "I have a surprise for you guys, and I need you to keep calm and stay in your seats"

"Is it Beca Mitchell?" John's voice held excitement.

Instead of answering John, Chloe opened the door and Beca stepped into the class room. A round of gasps and excited whispers went around the room; Beca looked at Chloe and smiled as she stepped further into the room.

"Hi everyone" Beca gave them all a small wave.

"Holy shit, you weren't lying!" Jack shot out of his seat, but stayed where he was when Chloe held her hand up.

"Jack, really?" Chloe shook her head. "Look, Beca has agreed to sign autographs, so one at a time come up here and she'll sing something for you" Chloe guided Beca to take a seat at her desk. "Guys, please keep this between us. Beca doesn't need everyone hounding her in hallways" The class agreed.

She moved beside Beca as the students began to line up, Beca was polite to everyone and made small conversation. Chloe smiled at her friend, proud that she was living her dream.

"I can't believe you and Mrs. Turner are actually friends" Mel said as she stepped up to get her autograph.

"Best friends actually" Beca said, throwing Chloe a smile and Chloe smiled back.

"This is so awesome, Mrs. Turner you rock" Mel headed back to her desk.

She was the last one to get an autograph, Beca got up and Chloe walked her to the door.

"That was aca-awesome" Beca whispered with a laugh, Chloe joined her. "So dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, thank you so much for doing this" Chloe gestured to the class.

"Oh it's no problem" Beca turned to the class. "It was really nice meeting you guys"

"Where are you staying? I'll pick you up tonight" Beca gave Chloe the address of the hotel she was staying at before leaving.

-  
It had been a few days since Beca came down to New York and Beca only had a couple of days left, Chloe and Beca saw each other as often as they could. Beca wanted to meet Jake, so Chloe set the day up to be the day before Beca left. Chloe wanted Beca to come over and she knew that was the only day that Matt would be at a company dinner.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Beca asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

The two had decided to meet after Chloe's last class; Beca had to go to work but had enough time to grab a coffee.

"Talk about what?" Chloe was genuinely confused, they hadn't talked about her situation in so long she figure Beca would have forgotten about it, she should have known better.

"Chloe…" Beca was tired of this, tried of pretending that she didn't see the pain Chloe was in, to see her favoring different body parts. "How long are you going to let this keep going?"

"Beca, stop-"Beca wasn't willing to stop this time.

"No, you stop" The harshness in Beca's voice slightly shocked Chloe. "I can't keep acting like something isn't going on, someone is hurting you and I can't just sit back and watch it keep happening"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Chloe had gotten really good at avoiding the topic, Beca wasn't letting her.

"Come on Chloe, don't do this" Beca leaned slightly closer to Chloe, leaning over the table slightly. "I just want to help you"

"I already said it once, I don't need help" Beca opened her mouth to say something, Chloe talked before she could say anything. "You don't know what you're talking about Beca-"Beca cut her off this time.

"I do know what I'm talking" Beca hissed out. "I told you I knew the signs, because I grew up with them Chloe" A look of shock took over Chloe, Beca leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath before continuing. "My father used to beat my mother, I didn't know when it was happening I was too young, but when I got older my mom told me. My mother took it, just like you, then one day he had too much to drink and went after me" Beca turned her eyes away from Chloe for a moment. "My mother stopped him, she was smart enough to grab me and get the hell out of there that night"

"I'm sorry that happened to you Beca, but-"Once again Beca cut her off.

"I'm not done" Chloe gave her a small nod. "My mom died when I was 15" A look of sympathy came on to Chloe's face, but Beca simply waved it off. "I was forced to move back with my dad, that's when I started to see the signs" Chloe turned her eyes away from Beca this time. "Shelia would flinch every time someone got too close, she was jumpy, she was wearing long sleeves in the summer" Beca pointed to the shirt Chloe was wearing. "Sound familiar?"

"I know how to handle it Beca" Beca shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Really?" The sarcasm in her tone snapped something inside Chloe.

"Yeah really, you don't live my life Beca" Chloe's voice was a harsh whisper. "For the last three years I have been alone and I have dealt with it _alone_" Beca had always had her suspicion of Matt being the one hurting Chloe, now that Chloe pretty much confirmed it ,without the actual words, she wanted to kill him.

"You didn't have to be alone" Beca told her softly. "You still don't"

"No I do have to be alone" Chloe roughly wiped her eyes when tears built up. "God, everything was fine before you got involved, why could you just let it go Beca?"

"Let it go? Chloe, you're my best friend" Chloe gave her a small shrug. "I can't sit around and watch you get hurt"

"No one's asking you to" The words cut into Beca.

"I'm worried about you Chloe" Chloe gave her a shrug.

"Don't be, I'll be fine" Chloe finished her coffee, she made a move to get up but Beca stopped her.

"What are you going to do when he goes after Jake?" Chloe frowned at her and shook her head.

"He would never do that, he would never go after Jake" Beca shook her head with a sad smile.

"He will Chloe, one day he'll have too much to drink, one day he'll be too angry, one day Jake will upset him and he will lash out at him" Chloe looked away from Beca, not wanting to believe the words she was hearing. "What are you going to do Chloe, when you're on the ground bloody and beaten and he goes after your son?" Chloe looked at Beca again, eyes filled with unshed tears. "He's three years old Chloe, are you really going to subject him to that?"

"I can't hear this" Chloe grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the coffee shop before Beca could say anything more.

-  
It was late when Beca was woken up to a loud knocking on the hotel door; she sat up in her bed and looked at the alarm clock. _3:00am _the alarm clock screamed, Beca frowned at that, the knocking on her door continued. Beca slowly got out of bed and headed to the door, there was a sort of desperation in the knocking. Beca stood at the door, hand on the door knob and thought better of opening the door.

"Who is it?" She asked, she had an instance once where a fan didn't know the meaning of boundaries. She just wasn't in the mood to have to deal with that right now.

"It's Chloe" That sprung Beca into action, she quickly pulled the door open and Chloe stood on the other side. Blood slowly trickling down the left side of her face, coming from the cut on her eyebrow, in her arms was a fast asleep Jake. Beca stepped aside and let Chloe walk in.

"Chloe-"Before Beca could say anything more, Chloe went into a rant.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late and I know you must be exhausted, but I didn't know where to go" Tears began to build up in her eyes. "He just lost it tonight; I've never seen him so mad and so out of control-"Chloe stopped talking when Beca placed a hand on her arm.

"Chloe, slow down and take a breath" Chloe did as she was told. "Why don't you put Jake down, then we can talk and I can take a look at that cut" Chloe nodded and Beca guided them to the bedroom, Chloe was about to protest but Beca stopped her.

They walked into the room and Chloe placed Jake in the middle of the bed, she asked Beca to place pillows around his body so he wouldn't roll off the bed. The two walked back into the living room and Beca told Chloe to take a seat on the couch before heading to the bathroom. Beca came back out with a wash cloth and sat beside Chloe, when their eyes connected Beca felt her heart break at the lost look in Chloe's eyes.

"What happened?" Beca asked, as she gently wiped away the blood on Chloe's face.

"He just lost it, he came home early and he seemed happy" Chloe winced when Beca touch the cut, Beca offered a small apology. "We…We had sex" Beca's movements stilled.

"Consensual?" There was rage in Beca's blue eyes that Chloe had never seen before; when Chloe looked away and didn't answer she was sure that the fire probably increased. "Chloe, did he rape you?"

"No, I just…I-no, he didn't rape me" The rage dissipated somewhat.

_"Tell me you want me" He panted in her ear, continuing to move above her. _

_"I want you" Chloe's tone was monotone; she clung to his back and turned her face away from him. Her nails dug into his back as he moved roughly into her, she bit her lip to stop from crying out in pain. _

_"Tell me you need me" He groaned, Chloe closed her eyes as the tears built up. _

_"I need you" Her tone stayed the same, he paid no attention it._

_"Tell me you love me" She hesitated with that one, it was only for a second and he didn't seem to know it. _

_"I love you" She dug her nails deeper into his back, wanting to just cause him some of the pain that she has been feeling for years. _

_Once he was done using her body the two of them fell asleep, Chloe moved her body as far away from Matt's body and feel into a restless sleep. _

_Chloe woke up to a large crashing noise; she looked over her shoulder and saw that Matt was gone. Another crash and she put two and two together, Matt was in a rage. Chloe sat up in the bed, holding the sheets close to her body, she looked at the time and it read 1:36am. Chloe moved from the bed and grabbed a robe, wrapping it tightly around her body. _

_Chloe stepped out of the bedroom and saw Matt in the kitchen; he was throwing anything that could be thrown. Chloe cautiously stepped closer to the kitchen; she could see broken glass on the floor. Chloe watched as Matt turned to the counter sharply, in one swipe he pushed everything off the counter. _

_"Matt" Chloe called out, stepping slightly closer but still keeping her distance. _

_Matt didn't turn to her; instead he turned to the fridge and slammed his fist as hard as he could into it. _

_"Matt" This time he glanced at her. "What's going on?" _

_"We lost the client, the company is shutting down" He slammed his fist into the fridge once more. "The CEO just called, I have to go in tomorrow to pack my shit" Matt began to pace the kitchen. _

_"Matt, the glass" Chloe warned, he seemed to ignore her but managed to not step on the shards. _

_"What the fuck are we going to do?" He moved from the kitchen and into the living room. _

_"We'll make it work, I still have my job" Chloe was doing her best to calm him down. _

_"You think you're little fucking teaching job is going to do shit all for us?" He turned his back to Chloe; she ran a hand over her face in order to keep herself calm. "What I did paid for this place" He gestured to the apartment. "I provided for this fucking family" _

_"I provide to this family too" He turned to her sharply and Chloe wanted to slap herself, such a rookie mistake, something she did in the first year of their marriage. _

_He backhanded her hard, her lip split open and she fell to the floor with a thud. Chloe lifted herself on her hands and knees, before she could react to the split lip; Matt kneed the side of her face, causing a cut to form on her eyes brow and she cried out in pain. _

_"Mama" They both turned to the second bedroom door and saw Jake standing just outside of it. They always left his door open a crack, in case he ever needed anything because he was still too small to reach the door knob on his own._

_"Go back to your room baby" Chloe spoke loud enough for her son to hear her, but kept her tone soft despite the pain she was in. _

_"Jake, go to your room!" Matt yelled, when the young boy didn't move. _

_Jake went back into the room and pushed the door closed. _

_"Don't yell at him, he didn't do anything wrong" Chloe knew that the worst thing she could do right now was telling Matt what to do, but if it meant keeping his attention on her rather than her son then she didn't care. _

_"Shut the fuck up!" Matt delivered a solid kick to her ribs._

_Chloe cried out in pain once more, rolling on to her back and wrapped her arms around her midsection. _

_"I need a drink" Matt stormed out of the apartment._

"Once I could move, I grabbed Jake and got the hell out of there. Caught a cab and made my way over here" Chloe finished telling Beca what had led her to coming to her hotel room at 3am. "I just kept hearing your words in my head, that he would go after my son and I wouldn't be able to protect him…I just couldn't let that happen"

Once Chloe had finished telling Beca what happened, Beca noticed the split lip and how Chloe was favoring her ribs, she was so focused on the cut on her eyebrow that she was just blind to everything else. Beca wished that she could just find Matt and rip him apart for doing this to her friend, for doing this to her friend for the last three years.

"You made a smart choice, Chloe" Chloe gave her a small nod. "Can I see your ribs, please?" Chloe hesitated for a second before lifting her shirt, reveling a bruise forming on Chloe's right side. Along with a lot of scars and a few aged bruises, but Beca thought better than to bring it up right now. "That doesn't look so good, we should get you to a hospital" Chloe shook her head.

"No, he broke a couple of ribs once" Beca couldn't wrap her head around how casually Chloe had just said that. "I'll never forget that type of pain, he didn't break anything this time" Silence took over the two before Beca broke it with something shocking.

"Come with me" Chloe threw her a look of confusion. "To LA, you and Jake"

"What?" Chloe's confused look turned to shock.

"My assistant can book a flight for the both of you, and then you can just leave this hell and come with me" Chloe began to shake her head.

"I can't do that, Beca" Beca moved off the couch and began to pace in front of Chloe.

"Tell me you're not going back to him" Beca didn't give Chloe a chance to answer. "Chloe, one day he is going to kill you. The more time you spend with him, is just a day closer to that moment"

"I'm not going back to him" That seemed to calm Beca enough, she sat back down. "But I can't just take Jake and leave, that's kidnaping. Jake is his son, and no matter what he has a case if I take off with Jake"

"Fine, fine" Beca ran a hand through her hair. "Stay here tonight, then tomorrow first thing in the morning we'll go to the police, and we'll figure something out" Chloe gave her a small nod. "We're going to end this Chloe; I'm never going to let him hurt you again"

"I know that you'll try" Chloe placed her hand on Beca for a moment, removing it almost as quick.

"Go, get some rest" Beca nudged her head to the bedroom door.

"Are you sure, I can take the couch with Jake" Beca shook her head.

"Don't be an idiot" Chloe gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, for everything, Beca" Beca gave her a smile in return.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Chloe"


	5. Insight and Investigation

**A/N: Hey awesome nerds, this is me making up for being an ass and never updating often enough. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think it inspires me to write. I promise you'll start seeing faster updates like this, love forever and always. **

After breakfast, Beca suggested that they head to the police station. The two of them headed to the NYPD and asked to speak to a detective regarding domestic abuse, they were told to take a seat and that a detective would be with them soon.

Jake had become a little more open to Beca, he didn't hide his face from her but he still didn't talk to her. If asked a question he would simply nod, shake his head, or look to Chloe to answer for him. Beca didn't take it to heart, she was a shy child and he knew how uncomfortable it made her to meet new people.

"Mrs. Turner?" Chloe inwardly cringed at the name.

"Yes" Chloe stood up, followed by Beca. "Chloe is fine"

"I'm Detective Fields" He stretched out his hand and Chloe shook it. "If you don't mind, your son could stay with our social worker" He pointed to the woman behind him.

"Are you going to interview him? He doesn't know anything, he's three and he thinks his dad is the greatest human being on the planet" Chloe's voice was slightly frantic, Beca placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down; however Chloe moved away.

"No, Dr. Cohen is just going to sit with him while we talk…Unless, your friend would like to stay with him instead" Detective Fields turned to Beca and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I was wondering if I could stay with Chloe" Beca turned to the redhead. "If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, I want you there" Chloe turned her eyes to Dr. Cohen and looked down at Jake, who was sitting in a chair staring at his mom. "Fine, he can stay with her" Chloe sat down beside Jake and ran a hand through his hair. "Honey, this is Dr. Cohen and you're going to sit with her for a bit" Jake looked at the woman for a second before turning back to his mom.

"Where are you going?" the sadness in his tone broke Chloe's heart.

"I'm just going to talk to this man, I won't be too long" Chloe stood up and lifted her son up, hugging him to her. "I promise" Chloe put him down and the doctor took his hand, she began to lead the young boy away. "Where is she taking him?"

"Just to our social service room, there's toys and stuff that he can do there" He was about to place a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder, but stopped when he saw her flinch. "If you could both please follow me"

The two women followed the detective to a room in the back; it looked like an interview room. In the room was another detective, a female and Chloe felt a little bit more comfortable in the room. She felt that it would be easier to talk about this with a woman, rather than a man. The women stood up when the two women neared the table.

"Hello, I'm Detective Perry" She stretched her hand out and the former Bella's shook it. "Please, have a seat"

"Would you like some water, coffee, anything?" Detective Fields asked as they sat down.

"No thank you" Beca answered and Chloe shook her head.

"Which one of you is Mrs. Turner?" Detective Perry asked.

"I'm Chloe Turner, this is my friend Beca Mitchell" Detective Perry, scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"Would you like to tell us what happened?" Detective Fields looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

"Um" Chloe looked at Beca, seeking some sort of encouragement, and she got it in the form of a nod. "For the last three years my husband, Matthew Turner, has been abusing me" The two detectives shared a look before turning to Chloe.

"Mrs. Turner-"Chloe cut off Detective Perry.

"Chloe, please call me Chloe" Perry nodded.

"Sorry" Chloe gave her a nod. "Chloe, why wait three years to report him?"

"I thought I could handle it, I did handle it for a while" Chloe looked away from the detectives and down at the table. "I'm just scared one day he'll try to hurt my son and I won't be able to stop him"

Detectives Perry and Fields were both analyzing Chloe's behaviour, she was lying about being an abused victim that much they were sure of. It was all in the way she was acting, her head down or avoiding eye contact, her arms wrapped around her as if shielding herself from the world, and her nervous behaviour like the way her leg would shake.

There was the physical proof as well, the cut above on her eyebrow, the split lip, the way she favored her ribs when she would sit down. Being detectives of Violent Crime, they had seen this many times before and sadly they knew it would never stop. Chloe's case fell on them because she was a victim of battery; the two detectives were going to do everything in their power to help her out.

"Has he ever gone after your son?" Detective Fields asked.

"No, I just…I'm scared" The detectives nodded.

"We understand" Perry said with a small, comforting, smile. "Chloe, I have to ask this…Has he ever raped you?"

"No…It's always just been physical abuse" Perry wrote something down once more.

"When did the abuse start?" Fields asked, Chloe took a small breath before answering.

"A few months after Jake was born, when we were dating he always seemed so sweet and amazing. Then I got pregnant and he asked me to marry him, I said yes and everything was great" There was a small smile on Chloe's face. "Then Jake was born and it was like everything took a downward turn, he started drinking a lot and that was the start of this" Chloe indicated to her face.

"Is he always drunk when he abuses you?" Felids tone was gentle.

"That's how it started, he would drink and get angry and just snap" Chloe answered for a shrug. "Then he didn't need a drink to fuel the anger, I think he just drinks now so he has an excuse for why he does it…Helps him sleep at night"

"Are you officially charging him for domestic abuse?" Chloe let Perry's question roll around in her head for a bit.

"Yes I am" Chloe answered after a moment.

"Alright, write down your address here please" Perry pushed the note book and pencil.

"What's going to happen?" Beca's voice ringing out in the room for the first time.

"We'll go to the address and see if he's there" Fields started. "We'll bring him in and charge him, the DA will get involved and he'll probably be taken to trial. From there it comes down to the judge and jury to decide what kind of sentence her gets"

"Is there any way that he can get custody of Jake?" Chloe asked when she finished writing what they needed.

"If they find him guilty of abuse there is no chance that will happen" Perry answered, the answer caused the two women to frown.

"What do you mean 'if'?" Beca questioned. "Are you looking at her face?"

"Look, I believe you" Fields said to Chloe, Perry nodding in agreement. "You're showing all the signs of a victim of abuse, that's the kind of trauma you can't fake"

"Then what's the problem?" Beca's voice held a fire that Chloe didn't hear too often, the redhead reached over and placed her hand on top of Beca's for a brief moment.

"We will need to do a formal investigation, the includes a doctor looking over your body for the physical signs of abuse" Perry answered, her voice gentle knowing how many victims were not okay with something like that happening.

"We can't force you to do the exam" Chloe looked at Fields as he started talking. "But in all honesty it will be damaging to your case if we don't have that as evidence"

"I'll do it" Chloe said after a moment of hesitation.

Chloe used to be confident about her body, then all this shit started and now she couldn't stand to look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't stand to look at all the scars, bruises aged and new, welts, and a couple of burn marks. Three years had really taken a toll on her body and mind, Chloe couldn't remember the last time she looked at herself and thought that she was beautiful.

"Alright, we'll have an officer drop you off at the hospital" Fields said as he stood up, the other three following his lead. "We'll head to your room and pick up your husband"

"Is there anywhere else he could be if he's not at the apartment?" Perry asked, looking down at the address.

"Yeah, there are a couple of bars that he goes to" Chloe took the pad and pencil back, writing down Matt's two favorite bars before handing it back.

"If you'll follow me, I'll have an officer escort you to the hospital" Fields opened the door for them and guided them out.

-  
Chloe sat on a hospital bed, still fully clothed, waiting for the doctor to look her over, beside her sat Jake cuddling up to his mom on the bed, and Beca on a chair across from both of them. The two women were making small talk, trying to keep their minds off Matt, finally the doctor walked in and told Beca that she and Jake needed to step out of the room. Beca nodded and helped Jake off the bed as they stepped away, the doctor pulled the curtain around Chloe and herself blocking them off from everyone else.

Beca stared at the blue curtain, standing side by side with Jake. Beca tore her eyes away from the curtain when she felt a hand slip into her own; she looked down and saw Jake had slipped his hand into hers. He wasn't squeezing her hand; he simply placed it in her hand as if he was seeking contact. Beca smiled to herself before closing her hand around his.

"Your mom is going to be fine" He nodded, never once taking his eyes off the blue curtain.

-  
Chloe pulled back the curtain and thanked the doctor before seeking out Jake and Beca, she smiled when she saw Jake lying down on some chairs, asleep and with Beca's jacket draped over him. Beca herself was pacing up down in front of the chair, coffee in her hand. The examination of her body had taken longer than she had expected.

"Hey" Beca turned and looked at her with a smile of her own.

"Hey, are you okay?" Concern laced Beca's voice; she downed the rest of her coffee before tossing it.

"Yeah…Uh, yeah" Beca fixed her with a skeptical look. "I was just a little uncomfortable, I'll be fine" Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and threw Beca a tight smile.

Before Beca could say anything, she saw a quick movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to the left and saw Detective Fields making his way over to them, hand on his gun; she turned her eyes to Chloe and saw that her eyes were glued to the right. Beca looked in that direction and saw Detective Perry rushing to them as well, also hand on gun. Chloe moved so that she was standing beside Beca and in front of Jake.

"Has Mr. Turner tried to make contact with you?" Fields asked Chloe when he was close enough.

"No" Chloe turned to Beca, silently asking if she had seen him. Beca shook her head.

"Alright, we need you to come with us back to the station" Detective Perry said, her eyes looking around the hospital.

"What's going on?" Chloe's voice held fear.

"We'll fill you in at the station, we really need to get going" Fields rushed.

Chloe grabbed Beca's leather jacket and handed it back to her before she picked up Jake, the two detectives lead them out of the hospital and into the back of a car. They began the quick drive back to the station.

-  
"What makes you think that he's going to go after Chloe, that he won't just run?" Beca asked, pacing the room, and running a hand through her hair.

"Because of Jake" All eyes turned to Chloe. "He want's Jake and nothing is going to stop him"

The two detectives and a few uniforms had gone to the bars first, when they found no one there but got told that Matt had been at one of those bars around 2am and had left in the early hours of the day. When asked why the bar was open that late, the owner answered that there had been a good game on TV and he chose to keep the bar open late for celebration because New York had won.

The detectives then made their way to the apartment and found the door open; they walked in and saw the apartment was a mess. When they entered the bedroom they saw draws open and the closet door barely hanging on its hinges, it was obvious that he had taken what he could and ran. The detectives summed up that he must have put two and two together and figured out that Chloe had gone to the police. He chose to run rather than stay and do his time.

"Exactly, Chloe leaving might have been his stressor" Perry got a look of confusion from both women. "We believe that he is a sadist, he enjoys inflicting pain on you and that why we think that drinking isn't a need from him anymore"

"But he hits me only when he's angry" Perry gave her a nod.

"Yes, and as a sadist he gets his realise by hitting you, rather than grabbing a drink or taking his aggression out in some other way" Perry took a breath before continuing. "He's also an alpha male, and they like to be in control, you broke that need of control by not being the submissive wife he has gotten used to"

"He's going to want Jake because it gives him a sense of control" Fields started. "He wants you to think that you can never really get away from him, that he will find you and he will hurt you when he does….He thrives on fear"

"What do I need to do?" Chloe asked.

"For now, get out of New York" Perry's answer was quick and blunt. "I think it's best if you aren't here or anywhere he can find you"

"Oh my God" Chloe whispered, the situation was really hitting her now.

"Where would he look for you, aside from here?" Fields asked, moving to sit beside Chloe.

"Um, Atlanta" Chloe answered with a shrug, suddenly a look of fear came over her face. "Oh my God, if he thinks I ran there he's going to think that I'm with Aubrey and Jesse" Suddenly Beca had the same face of fear. "You have to protect them somehow, please" Chloe was on the verge of tears. "They can't get mixed up in this, Aubrey is pregnant"

"Chloe, calm down" Fields spoke gently. "We'll call Atlanta and have them put a protective detail on your friends, just give us their number and address" Beca wrote it for Chloe, because the redhead couldn't get her hands to stop shaking.

"Does he know that Beca is here?" Perry asked.

"I told him that she was coming here, I don't know if he paid any attention to that let alone how long she was staying" Chloe took a breath to steady her voice.

"And where do you live?" Perry asked Beca.

"LA" Both the detectives gave her a nod.

"Then LA is out of the option" Fields wrote something down before turning back to Beca. "When you go home, we'll ensure that you have a protective detail as well"

"What? No" The two detectives threw Beca a frown. "I'm not leaving Chloe alone"

"She won't be alone-"Beca cut off Fields, knowing where he was going.

"I'm not leaving her" Beca looked at Chloe when she felt a hand grip her arm.

"Beca, you don't have to-"Beca cut Chloe off with a shake of her head.

"I'm not leaving you, I told you Chloe, I'm not letting anything happen to you" Chloe smiled at her, it was small but it was a smile, deep down Chloe was glad that Beca wanted to stick around.

"She can't go to LA" Perry stressed.

"I get that, but I'm opening up a new studio in Wilmington North Carolina" Beca looked at Chloe and then the two detectives. "We could go there"

"Does he have any reason to search for you there?" Fields asked Chloe.

"No, there's no reason for me to ever go there" The two detectives shared a look.

"How many people know about this new studio in Wilmington?" Beca thought over Perry's question for a moment before answering.

"Just my assistant and the New York studio manager" The two detectives nodded once more. "We're keeping it low key for now, we don't want to much hype to build around it right now"

"Then we need it to continue being low key, outside from us, those two people that know should stay that way" Beca gave Fields a nod.

"When you get to Wilmington, can you keep the opening only in Wilmington?" Fields asked and Beca nodded again.

"I know you said that a lot of people can't know where we are, but you're about to tell Aubrey and Jesse what's going on" Chloe began, shifting in her seat to get comfortable. "Are they going to know where we are, they're going to be worried about us"

"We can't tell them where you are right now, but we'll give it a few months and see what's happening with Mr. Turner" Perry answered with a shrug. "If he hasn't tried anything, then we'll allow some visits to happen if we deem it safe enough"

"Do you have a place already lined up in Wilmington?" Fields asked, turning to Beca.

"I do, I was going to sign the lease next month but I can see if my assistant can move it to tonight" Felids gave her a nod.

"If not, let us know and we'll have Wilmington PD help you guys out with a place to stay for the time being. Make sure when you tell your assistant what's happening, that she understands not to give out any information" Beca nodded.

"I have a teaching job here" Chloe's mind went to her students, her students that she loved so much. What was going to happen?

"We'll take care of all of that stuff" Perry assured. "Don't worry about any of that, just focus on you and your son"

"What are you doing to catch him?" Beca's tone was not harsh, but filled with genuine curiosity.

"We have flagged his passport and credit cards" Perry began. "If he tries anything his name should pop us somewhere. We are going to catch him, I promise"

"So what happens now?" Chloe asked, sharing a look with Beca, before turning back to the detectives. Choosing to ignore what Perry just said.

"Now, we'll take you back to your apartment so you can pack up and while you're doing that we'll book a flight for the three of you" Fields answered. "We're going to make sure that Wilmington PD keeps a track of you guys, and while you're there you can do whatever you want to just don't draw too much attention to yourself. The best way to do that is by just living your life the way you would, don't let people suspect anything"

-  
Beca, Chloe, and Jake were on a plane in JFK, waiting for takeoff to head to Wilmington North Carolina. Jake had a lot of question, none of which Chloe could answer right now, she promised that when they landed that she would have some answers…It gave her time to collect her thoughts. When they went back to the apartment to pack, Chloe was on auto pilot she just moved through the motions. Beca had been on the phone the entire time, trying her best to arrange things. She managed to get the lease moved up to tonight, and her assistant was going to go back to her place and pack as much clothing as she could, and whatever else Beca needed, before shipping it to them.

Beca had taken the aisle seat, giving Chloe the middle, and Jake the window. Out of the three of them Chloe was the most uncomfortable, but she knew she had to be in the middle or Jake might not be relaxed at least not when he was this confused. Chloe, herself, was anxiously waiting for the plane to takeoff, she kept envisioning Matt walking on to the flight and shooting at her and Beca. Though logically she knew that wouldn't happen and if it did, Perry and Fields had decided to go on the flight with them to help them get settled and they didn't want too many people knowing where the girls were headed. Chloe knew that the two detectives could protect them, it was just a fear; a fear that she was sure would be with her forever if Matt was never caught.

"Finally" Chloe breathed out, as the plane began it's take off.

"I know" Beca let out an uneasy laugh; she looked over at Jake and saw that he was already asleep. "Poor guy, he's had such a crazy day"

"I know, he's going to be out like a light tonight" Chloe lightly ran a hand though his hair. "It's funny" Chloe turned back to Beca. "I know he's out there somewhere, that he after me and my son" Chloe paused for a moment, placed her head on Beca's shoulder. "But he's not on this flight and this is the safest I've felt in three years" Chloe let her eyes close, and a small sigh escaped her lips.

Beca smiled down at the redhead, glad that she was feeling safe if only for 1 hour and 30 minutes. Beca put her head phones in and placed her head on top of Chloe's, she closed her eyes and let herself join the other two and drifted off to sleep.


	6. The Start of Something New

**A/N: Hey awesome nerds, thanks for the response to the story, please review and tell me what you think because I need to know that you are getting what you want. I need to know that I'm delivering to the best of my ability and your reviews will tell me that AND they inspire me so please review. Also some one asked me if this is a BeChloe story and yes it is. Hope you enjoy this chapter, love forever and always. **

"Welcome to your new home" Beca whispered to herself, but Chloe heard her.

The detectives, Jake, Beca, and Chloe stood in front of the one story house; Beca had decided that she wanted a nice small house when she was looking for places in NC. Beca turned her face to Chloe to watch her reaction to the house, the redhead had a small smile on her face and it lifted Beca's heart a bit.

"What do you think, Jake?" Chloe asked, lifting the young boy on to her hip. "Excited to live here?" Jake just shrugged in response, Beca and Chloe shared a look.

"Come on, let's get inside" Perry said as she guided them into to the house.

Once they were inside Beca began to give a run down on the property, it was a three bedroom and one bathroom house. The kitchen was a good size, as was the living room, and the backyard was big enough that Chloe knew Jake was going to love it after he saw it.

"It's beautiful Beca" Chloe offered her a small smile.

"I'm glad you like it" Beca said, returning the smile.

"Can we talk in privet for a second" Fields asked the two women.

"Uh yeah, Jake" Chloe looked down at her son. "Do you want to see your room?" Jake gave her a small nod.

Chloe looked up at Beca and Beca pointed to the first room on the left, Beca had woken up before they landed and decided to check her email. Her assistant had sent her a picture of the house, Beca had requested it, and the pictures contained pictures of the bedrooms. Chloe directed Jake to the bedroom before turning to the two detectives.

"Can we please sit?" Perry asked, Beca nodded and led them to the living room.

"We bought this for you" Fields put the duffle bag he had bought onto the table, he opened the bag and pulled out a M1911 semi-automatic pistol.

"What?!" Chloe asked in shock. "I'm not going to use that"

"You need it for your protection" Perry started. "We're not going to be here, we're leaving tonight. Wilmington PD won't be able to protect you 24/7, till Matthew is caught this" Perry pointed to the gun. "Is the only thing between him killing you"

"We're not asking you to keep it on your waist, we're just asking you to keep it around the house in case you ever need it" Chloe shook her head at Fields.

"I have a three year old son, that gun-"Perry cut her off.

"Will protect him" Before Chloe could say anything Perry pulled something else out of the bag. "We understand that you don't want your son anyway near the gun, so you'll keep it in this" Perry put down a gun safety box. "The gun always stays in here unless you need it, it's a gun safety box and you need a code to open it"

"We already put a code in for you two" Field told them. "It's 3989, your birthdays from month to day"

Perry typed in the code and the box opened, Fields placed the gun inside and they closed the box once more.

"I understand why you want us to have it, really I do" Beca began; she glanced at Chloe before turning to the detectives once more. "But neither of us knows how to use a gun"

"There is a local gun rang here" Perry reached into the bag and pulled out a booklet. "They teach beginners the basics" Perry held out the booklet for them and Chloe took it.

"We don't have a choice in this, do we?" The two detectives shook their heads.

"This really is for the better" Fields told her with a small smile. "The gun we gave you hold seven bullets in the magazine and one more in the chamber, so a total of eight bullets"

"If he does come after you, aim for his torso it's the biggest target" The woman gave Perry a nod.

The detectives told them that they were going to talk to the local police department and that if they needed anything to not hesitate to call. Once the detectives left, Chloe went to go check on Jake and Beca took a walk around the house.

She walked into the backyard and let her mind wander; she could believe the kind of twist her life took in the span of a few weeks. Right now she would be sitting at her desk in LA, going over songs with various artists, and now she was in hiding with her best friend and her best friends son…She was in hiding, Beca shook her head and chuckled. She had a choice, she could have been in LA, but she knew deep down that she made the best choice. No way in hell was she going to let Chloe handle this on her own; the redhead did enough of that for three years.

Beca walked back into the house, she began to make her way to her own bedroom, but stopped when she saw Chloe talking to Jake. She leaned against the frame and watched mother and son, Chloe was such a natural with Jake.

"I miss daddy" Beca's heart broke at that; the young boy really did love his father. Chloe's back was to Beca as she crouched down in front of Jake.

"I know you do baby, but daddy has done some uh" Chloe hesitated for a split second before continuing. "Bad things and right now it's better for us if we're not around him"

"Are we ever going to see him again?" Beca saw Chloe's shoulders rise and fall in a shrug.

"I don't know" Chloe pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Jake" Jake looked up from Chloe's shoulder and Chloe turned to look at Beca. "Do you want to go to the park?"

"Yeah" He answered after a moment.

"Awesome, I saw a park when we were driving up here" She said more to Chloe than to Jake.

"Alright, go put your shoes on and wait for us" She kissed Jake before letting him get his shoes, Chloe got up and made her way to Beca. "We have to unpack"

"You have to unpack, I have nothing here" Chloe laughed but gave Beca a look. "You can do it when we get back; Jake really needs some cheering up"

"Yeah, alright let's go" Beca moved away from the doorway and let Chloe walked out. "By the way Beca, fully furnished house…Life saver" They both let out a laugh.

"You're telling me, I learned that the hard way. Once I had to be in Florida for about three months and I leased this house and it was unfurnished, I was so busy with music that by the time I finished furnishing it I was ready to leave" Chloe laughed.

-  
Detective James Stevens, detective of vice in the NYPD, walked into his apartment after an extra-long day at the station. He closed the door behind him and walked further into the apartment, he rubbed his eyes as he turned his living room light on. He jumped in surprise when he saw Matt sitting on his couch.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Stevens moved in front of Matt.

"I needed a place to go" Matt answered with a shrug.

"And you thought that going to an NYPD detective's apartment was the smart thing to do?" Steven moved over to the windows in his apartment and pulled the curtains closed.

"Oh come on man, you're the dirtiest cop in vice" Matt said with a laugh, leaning back against the couch.

"I know I've helped you in the past, but I can't help you this time" Matt moved from the couch and towards Stevens.

"What's the difference this time Stevie?" Matt raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk on his face.

"The difference?" Stevens let out a small laugh. "The difference is that you're a wanted man! The entire violent crimes department is after you, they've marked you as a danger to society"

"Come on James, I've got faith in what you can do" Stevens shook his head.

"You don't get it man, the shit before was small crimes and this shit is too big. You abused your wife for three years and then ran away, not only are you facing charges for abuse but you're also facing charges for resisting arrest. I can't get caught up in that" Matt started to feel his anger build.

"That bitch has my son" Matt's voice became a harsh whisper. "I will do anything to get him back" Matt took a step back and took a breath to calm himself down. "I need your help to find her"

"I don't know where she is, she's in protective custody" Stevens ran a hand through his hair. "There are maybe only four people in this entire world that knows where she is"

"And they are?" Matt asked as he moved to sit on the couch again.

"Aside from the two _detectives_?" Stevens stressed, but it didn't seem to faze Matt. "I have no clue; they don't tell anyone these things. It's the only way to keep her safe, the less people that know the better"

"Fine, then you're going to help me find her another way" Stevens raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Matt looked off in thought for a second before something clicked.

"They flagged everything right, my passport, name, and credit cards?" Stevens nodded.

"And your phone" Matt gave him a nod in return.

"Then first things first, I need to become someone else" Matt stood up from the couch, a smile on his face. "I know you know someone that can help me with that"

"What the hell makes you think I'll help you?" Matt let out a laugh.

"Because you know as well as I do that your career will be on the line if you don't" Stevens looked at him in disbelief.

"You'll turn yourself in just so you can take me down?" Stevens clenched his fists.

"I won't have to, let's be honest man you'll never hurt your career" Matt gestured around the apartment. "Not when it gives such amazing money on the side, money that gets you apartments like this" Matt dropped his arms with a smirk. "So, why don't you get on the phone with that guy who can help me?"

"What are you going to do when you find her, are you going to kill her?" Matt stared at him for a moment before answering.

"I'll do whatever I need to do to get my son back"

-  
Later that night Beca woke up from her sleep, her throat was dry and she needed some water. The DJ moved from her bed and stepped out into the hallway, she saw the other two bedroom doors closed and assumed that the other two were asleep. Beca found out she was wrong when she turned into the living room and saw Chloe sitting on the couch.

"Hey" Chloe looked up and gave Beca a smile.

"Hey, couldn't sleep?" Chloe asked.

"No, I just got up for some water" Beca moved to the couch and sat down beside Chloe, but making sure to keep give the redhead some space. "What are you doing up?" It was about 1am.

"I couldn't sleep" Chloe turned her attention to the wedding ring that was around her finger, she began to twirl it around.

"What's wrong?" Chloe glanced up at Beca before turning back to the ring.

"I…Never mind, it's stupid" Chloe said with a small laugh.

"Chloe, you can talk to me" Beca placed a hand on top of hers, but removed it when she felt Chloe slightly tense.

"I don't want to be married to him anymore" Beca nodded in understanding. "I don't want to be Chloe Turner, and I don't want Jake to have his last name anymore either" Chloe took her ring off and held in her palm. "But until he's caught I can't actually divorce the son of a bitch"

"There has to be another way, and tomorrow we'll find it" Beca gave her a reassuring smile. "We'll talk to the local PD and see what they can do about getting you back to a Beale" Beca stood up from the couch. "But right now we need to get some sleep" Chloe nodded with a small laugh, Beca moved to head to the kitchen.

"Beca" Beca turned and looked at Chloe. "Thank you"

"For what?" Beca raised her eyebrow.

"For this" Chloe gestured to the house. "For staying with Jake and me…For not leaving me alone"

"I told you Chloe, I'm never going to leave you alone again"


	7. Sense of Normal

**A/N: Hey awesome nerds, thanks for the response to the story, sorry for the late update had exams. **

Matt lifted his head from the sink and looked in the mirror, his now blond hair soaked; she stood up straight and grabbed the towel behind him to dry his hair. He looked in the mirror again and had to admit he looked different, blond hair instead of black, his eyebrow colored as well, the rough stubble he normal hard was gone. He put the towel back and walked out of the bathroom.

"Like the new look?" Detective Stevens asked him.

"It's different, as long as it works I don't care" Matt ran a hand through his hair as he walked closer to the living room.

"Have a seat" Jack Summers, the man Stevens brought in to help Matt become a new person, pointed to the empty spot on the couch. "Put these contacts in" Jack pushed a white contact case towards Matt. "Keep them in at all time, unless you're going to sleep" Matt did as he was told; it took him a moment to put the contacts in, blinking a couple of time to ensure that they were set properly. "Alright so now as far as everyone know, you are blond with blue eyes"

"What about my passport?" Matt asked, making himself to get comfortable on the couch.

"I made a new passport for someone else but he uh…Disappeared suddenly" Matt frowned and looked at Stevens who gave him a shrug. "So you can use the id instead, you fit the profile. Same weight and height, now you have the same hair and eye colour" He picked up the passport and placed it on the table. "I just need a picture, take a seat over there"

Matt looked over to where he was pointing and saw what could normally be found in a photo studio, he frowned at it as he made his way over.

"You just walk around will all of this with you?" He took a seat on the stool.

"I'm a 'photographer'" Jack answered, using air quotes, Jack set a few things up before making sure Matt was in the proper position and then took the picture, before moving back to his computer. "I'll print the picture, put it on the passport, and you'll be good to go"

"What about my name?" Matt asked as he moved back to the couch.

"Matthew Turner no longer exists and you are now Daniel Fisher" Jack answered as he continued to work on the computer.

"Here" Stevens handed Matt a brown envelop. "It's a good amount of cash, something I got for getting out the latest drug dealer…It's not too much but it should be enough to last you a little while"

"Thanks Stevie" Matt opened the envelop and looked inside before placing it beside him again.

"Alright, you're all done" Jack handed him the passport. "Daniel Fisher is official and just because Stevens is such a good friend, you get a fake licence too…And cause that other guy paid for one, his loss your gain" Matt smiled before standing up and grabbing the envelop, he placed the passport and envelop into a backpack slinging it over his shoulder, and the licence into his wallet.

"What's your plan?" Stevens asked, walking him to the door.

"She has a brother in Florida, she was close to my brother and he lives in New Orleans, she's got a couple of friends in Atlanta, and a friend in LA" He listed off. "I'll just check those areas"

"What makes you think they won't have protection on them?" Stevens asked.

"I don't know, but I have to try-"He was cut off by Jack before he could continue.

"You're just going to show everyone what you look like now, isn't that going to defeat the purpose of having a new look?" Jack asked.

"He's a wanted man in New York, not all of America" Steven's began. "This look will help him get out of the city, and _if _they decided to give his picture to the state lines then he'll need to look different for them, chances are they think he won't make it passed them and so the local PD shouldn't be looking for him…Yet" Matt nodded before continuing with his plans.

" Her friend from LA is one of her best friends, she never shut up about her so I'll check over there first…Beca Mitchell, or some shit like that" Matt turned his eyes to Jack when he heard him let out a laugh.

"Beca Mitchell, superstar DJ Beca Mitchell?" Jack let out another laugh. "If anyone is going to have protection it's her"

"How are you getting to all those places?" Stevens asked, getting Matt's attention on him again.

"I'll drive, it'll take me longer but I'll save money"

_-  
One week later _

"Chloe?' Beca called when she walked into the house, some mail in her hands, most being flyers.

"In the kitchen" Chloe answered, she smiled when Beca walked in. "Hey"

"Hey" Beca gave her a smile and smiled at the cupcake tray on the counter. "Baking?"

"Yeah, I was board" Chloe shrugged, Beca let out a laugh before moving over to Jake who was drawing something.

"Hey little dude" She stuck her fist out and he bumped her fist with his own, she smiled and ruffled his hair. "This came for you Chloe" Beca placed the envelope on top of the counter in front of Chloe.

Chloe dusted her hands off before picking up the envelope; she opened it and pulled the papers out. Once she read what it was she turned her attention to Jake.

"Jake, can you go into the living room? I need to talk to Beca" She asked him with a sweet smile.

"Sure mama" Jacob moved from the kitchen table and ran to the living room.

"What's going on?" Beca asked once she placed the rest of the mail down.

"It's the papers for my divorce" A small smile began to form on Chloe's face, Beca soon followed.

"Are you ready to be a Beal again?" Chloe's smile grew bigger.

"More than ever"

A week ago after Chloe expressed how much she didn't want to be married to Matt anymore; the girls went to the Wilmington PD and asked what they could do about it. Two detectives took them to a court house and spoke to a judge, who explained to them that in normal circumstances when the husband is missing they have to put an ad in a paper and wait a few days; however this time around the circumstances could be different because they understood how sensitive the situation was. So the judge said she would talk to the DA and get the papers drawn up and now Chloe held those papers in her hand, all she had to do was sign it and send it back. The court would then stamp it and her divorce would be official.

Beca moved over to the basket that they always kept on the dining table, and grabbed a pen. She walked back over to Chloe and placed the pen in her hand with a smile. Chloe looked over the paper once more before signing it with a smile, a smile that Beca missed seeing every day. Chloe had long since removed her wedding ring, this was really the final nail in the coffin for their divorce.

"That's it, now all they have to do is stamp it and I'm not going to be married to him anymore" Beca raised her and Chloe connected their hands in a high five.

Normally this would have been celebrated with a hug but Beca knew Chloe was still very uncomfortable with those, kind of how she was when she first meat Chloe.

"Alright so there's something else I wanted to talk to you about" Chloe started, moving away from the counter and taking a seat on the dining chair.

"What's up?" Beca leaned against the counter and raised an eyebrow.

"I saw a job opening for an English teacher at Wilmington High, I was thinking of going for it" Chloe shrugged. "I won't be able to start till September, when school starts but at least it'll give me something to do and an extra income"

"You know you don't have to do that, I can cover this house and whatever we need" Chloe gave Beca a nod.

"I know, but I want to contribute where I can and…And I just love teaching, I miss it" Chloe took a small breath before continuing. "It'll give me a bit of normality again, I need that"

"I think you should go for it Chloe" Beca gave her a reassuring smile. "That school will be lucky to have you"

"Thanks" Chloe returned the smile. "I also want to enroll Jake in a preschool; it's not too far away from here"

"Alright, so when do you want to do all of this?" Beca asked, moving to take a seat beside Chloe.

"I was thinking that we could go to the high school first, drop off the resume at the school and then stop at the preschool and talk to them" Beca nodded.

"Do you have your resume on you?" Beca raised her eyebrow.

"Well I can access it through my email, if you don't mind me using your laptop and printer?" Chloe asked.

About a day after they arrived to the North Carolina house, Beca's assistant sent her everything she needed; from her equipment to most of her clothing.

"Yeah of course" Beca moved from the chair to the hallway and grabbed her laptop bag; she brought it back into the kitchen and pulled the laptop out; placing it on the table in front of Chloe. "If you break it Beal, I'll never talk to you again"

"All talk Mitchell, all talk" Chloe give her a small smirk.

-  
Beca was in the car, Jake in the backseat, waiting for Chloe to come back out of the school. She looked at Jake through the rear-view mirror and gave him a small smile, he returned it, he was getting more used to being around Beca and started to act more like himself.

"Jake, are you hungry?" Beca raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes" He nodded.

"When your mom is done, do you want to get some ice cream?" The smile that grew on the young boys face made Beca smile too. "I'll take that as a yes?" He nodded once more.

Beca turned her attention to the passenger door when Chloe opened it, the red head sat down and smiled at the two of them.

"What has you two smiling?" She asked, looking between the two.

"We're both super excited about getting ice cream" Chloe frowned at Beca.

"Ice cream?" Beca nodded. "When did we agree on getting ice cream?"

"We" Beca indicated between Chloe and her. "Didn't, we" Beca pointed between Jake and herself. "Did"

"Oh I get, it's a double team now?" Chloe asked with a laugh. "Fine, ice cream it is, after I talk to the preschool"

"Deal, sound good Jake?" Beca and Chloe both turned their eyes to the boy in the back.

"Deal" The girls let out a laugh, Beca put the car into drive and began to move.

"So while you were on my laptop I called that range that Fields and Perry wanted us to check out" From the corner of her eye, Beca could see Chloe frown. "I don't want to do it either, but they're right…It needs to get done, I booked us an appointment for tomorrow"

"What about Jake?" Chloe asked. "I don't want to take him there, where am I going to keep him?"

"I was thinking that maybe Mrs. Swan next door could watch him while we're there, it shouldn't be that long" Chloe let out a breath.

"I don't know Beca, I mean I don't know her that well yet" Chloe said with a shrug.

"Look Chloe, this needs to get done. Either it happens tomorrow or some other time during the week. Mrs. Swan is really sweet, you get along with her and so does Jake"

"Fine, you're right…You're right" Chloe hated the idea of using a gun, but deep down she knew that it was only going to help her if Matt came after them.

-  
"Chloe, will you stop" Beca said with a laugh, watching Chloe check her phone for what seemed like the 100th time. "If Mrs. Swan or Jake needs anything, you'll get a call"

"I know, I know…I just…Aside from my neighbour in New York I've never left Jake with anyone, he's my life" Beca moved one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on top of Chloe's.

"I get it Chloe, but Matt isn't here and nothing is going to happen to your son…I promise" Beca turned to her and gave her a smile.

Chloe nodded before squeezing Beca's hand and the removing her hand from Beca's, she was starting to get used to contact that didn't consist of pain but it was still going to take some time.

Beca pulled up to the shooting range, they both took the building in for a moment before getting out of the car. They stepped into the building and saw a fairly good looking man sitting behind the desk; he threw them both a smile before standing up.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" His Carolina accent was thick.

"We would like to take the beginners class?" Beca leaned on the desk with a small smile.

"Sure, both of you?" The girls nodded. "Alright, I'll just get you some papers to fill out, I'll be right back"

The girls began to walk around the room, looking at the guns and other things in the room.

"Beca, I don't think you're tall enough to hold half these guns" Chloe laughed.

"Shut up Beal" Beca shook her head with a small laugh.

"Here you go ladies" The young man walked back into the room and placed the papers on the desk, he handed each of them a pen. "Take your time, and we can start today if you want"

"Alright thanks" Beca said and Chloe gave him a smile.

Once they finished they handed the papers back to the man, who accepted them with a smile.

"Alright, well I'm Adam and I'll be your teacher" He spoke as he read over the papers. "This is going to cost 30 bucks for the class, 32 bucks for the gun, and that a total of 62 bucks, for two it'll come to $124" Beca handed him her card, he took it with a smile.

As Beca was adding in her pin and doing the payment, she could feel Adam's eyes on her the entire time.

"Can I help you with something Adam?" She asked once she was finished.

"No-I just…You look so familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" He raised an eyebrow and Beca shook her head right away.

"No, I get that a lot…Just have one of those faces" She looked at Chloe and they both laughed.

"I guess" Adam handed Beca back her receipt, she was more than glad that he didn't look at or he would have seen her name. "You're both going to need these" He handed them ear plugs, headphones to go above that, and protective glasses.

The girls put the items on before following Adam into the next room; the room was empty save for the three of them.

"Since you're doing a beginners class, we're going to use a standard gun and the price covers 30 bullets!" He yelled loud enough for them to hear.

They stepped in front of two different booths; he gave them each a hand gun, and moved to stand behind Beca.

"This is what you're going to do!" Chloe turned so she could watch Adam with Beca. "Align the gun with your line of site; you can use your nose as a guide!" He placed his hands on top of Beca's arms and raised them, before bringing bending them and touching the tip of her nose with the gun before starching her arms out again. "Then you want to make sure that your feet are planted firmly on the ground, keep yourself balanced! He shifted Beca so that she was balanced properly, squaring her feet with her shoulders. "Next, and what I consider the most important, keep your free hand under the hand holding the gun!" He positioned Beca's hands, ensuring that the palm of her free hand was under the hand holding her gun. He then curled her fingers so that she was firmly gripping the hand holding the gun. "Most people hold a gun with both fingers on the trigger and no balance on their wrist, throwing off their shot and it could hurt your wrist"

While Adam was showing the girls how to use a gun, they were sharing looks. They both knew that Adam could have taught them any other way, but he chose to be hands on with Beca. Chloe was smirking at the two of them and Beca was telling her to 'fuck off' with her eyes.

"Lastly, you have to follow through!" Chloe threw him a frown. "What I mean is, fire and don't blink!" He let go of Beca and stepped back. "Go for it girls!"

-  
"So…"Chloe said as they got into the car.

"So?" Beca asked with a small smile, knowing exactly where Chloe was going with this.

"You and Adam, huh?" Beca laughed and shook her head.

"There is no Adam and I" Chloe let out her own laugh.

Throughout the whole session, Adam kept telling Beca how well she was doing, kept standing behind Beca to show her how she could improve, and just kept staring at Beca.

"I'm sure that at the next session he's going to have flowers ready to ask you out" The girl laughed again.

They had booked a few more sessions, Adam told them, more Beca, that they were pretty good for beginners but they needed way more practice.

"Well then we're going to have to get a new teacher, I'm sure shit is going to get aca-awkward once I turn him down" Beca threw Chloe a small smile before turning back to the road.

"I think you should go for it, he's cute" Chloe said with a shrug, causing Beca to roll her eyes.

"I'm good thanks" Beca shook her head with a smile; a silence too over the car that Beca knew changed the joking atmosphere to a more serious one.

"Beca, I can never thank you enough for what you're doing for Jake and me" Beca glanced at Chloe and saw that she wanted to say more.

"But" Beca egged on, turning back to the road.

"But I don't want you to put your life on hold, to stop living your life because of us" Beca rolled her eyes before reaching over and lightly shoving Chloe.

"Stop being stupid" Beca simply said.

"I'm being serious Beca" Beca just shrugged.

"So am I, you dork" Beca looked at Chloe, but saw no amusement on her face. Beca let out a sigh and turned back to the road. "Look I'm not putting my life on hold, and I'm not stopping how I live my life….I'm just going to teach you how to live yours again" Chloe gave Beca a small smile.

-  
"Thank you so much Mrs. Swan" Beca thanked the older woman as she walked her to the door.

"Any time sweetie, that boy is a doll to look after" Mrs. Swan gave her a smile. "Let me know if you need anything"

"Same goes for you" The older lady gave Beca another smile before walking away, Beca watched her enter her house before closing the door.

Beca made her way to the living room and smiled at mother and son, Jake was showing Chloe something that he had drawn.

"What did you draw dude?" Beca asked as she moved to sit on Jake's other side.

"It's me as a basketball player" He showed Beca the picture and she smiled at the doodle, it was nothing but sticks and scribbles, but he was so proud of it and so she was proud of him.

"That's amazing dude" She raised her hand and he gave her a high five.

Before anything else could be said the phone in the house rang, the local police thought it would be a good idea to set up a land line so they could set up an alarm system which they did. Chloe reached over and saw that it was Wilmington High calling.

"It's the school" Chloe said before picking up and heading to the kitchen, Beca stayed with Jake.

"So do you like basketball?" She asked, leaning back into the couch.

"Yeah, daddy used to watch it all the time" A sad look came over Jake's face, it wasn't a secret that Jake missed his father so much every day; though the women tried their best to always take his attention away from thoughts of Matt.

"Jake, do you want to help me cook dinner tonight?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yes!" He nodded enthusiastically.

"Awesome, I'm going to get the stuff we need" Beca ran a hand through his hair as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen.

Just as Beca walked into the kitchen, Chloe was hanging up the phone. She turned to Beca and had a smile on her face that Beca hadn't seen in a while. Suddenly she ran forward and wrapped her arms around Beca in a hug; Beca was so shocked that she just froze for a moment before wrapping her own arms around the redhead. It had been so long since she had a Chloe Beal hug, she almost forgot what they felt like.

"I'm sorry" Chloe said as she pulled back from the hug, it wasn't as long as Chloe used to make them but it was something.

"It's okay, I missed them" Beca said with a smile, and Chloe returned it before changing the subject.

"I got the job at the school, I mean they want me to come in and talk to them tomorrow but they said that they really want me" A large smile graced Beca's face.

"That's awesome Chloe" Beca was about to hug her but stopped herself, not knowing if that was just a moment. Instead she reached out and squeezed Chloe's arm.

-  
Matt parked his car and stepped out, he stretched a bit before beginning his walk to the building in front of him. He walked inside and went to the floor he was looking for, stepped out of the elevator and moved to the room he needed. He took a breath before knocking on the door. After a moment the door opened to reveal a man on the other side.

"Matt?" The man asked, taking in his new look.

"Long time no see bro" Matt smiled at his brother, hoping the trip to New Orleans was worth it.


	8. Nightmares

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing from Pitch Perfect, Friends, or CNN**

**A/N: Hey awesome nerds, thanks for the response to the story, love forever and always.**

"What are you doing here?" Leo Turner asked his brother, as he let him into the apartment.

"Is Chloe here?" Matt walked into the apartment and looked around.

He had, smartly, removed his contacts when he was in the car not wanting his bother to get too suspicious of him. He knew that his brother was going to find his appearance strange, the two didn't have the best relationship but Matt knew that his brother was close with Chloe. Chloe had met him when Matt and she first started dating, the two had hit it off almost right away and when Leo said he had to move due to work Chloe was heartbroken and Matt didn't give a shit.

"Chloe?" Matt turned and gave him a nod. "Why don't you know where your wife is and what the hell is with your blond hair?" The older brother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted a new look" He answered quickly before going on. "We got into a fight, she took off and took Jake with her" Matt gave him a small shrug.

"And you think because of a fight she would run all the way to New Orleans?" Matt let out a small laugh at the question.

"I think if she would run to anyone it would be you" This time Leo laughed, though it was bitter.

"What was your fight about?" Leo crossed his arms and leaned back against his front door.

"Is she here or not?" Matt asked again.

"Why won't you answer my question?" Leo shot back.

"Why won't you?" Matt retorted.

"What did you do?" Matt looked away from Leo. "What did you do!?" He asked again, voice rising.

"I didn't do anything!" Matt's voice just as loud.

"Did you hurt her?" Leo asked after a moment.

"Why the fuck would you ask that?" Matt frowned at the question.

Leo knew his brothers track history when it came to violence, how much trouble it caused the younger Turner in his youth. He knew that when Matt drank nothing good ever came out of it, he just hoped that someone as sweet and loving as Chloe wasn't on the receiving end of it.

"No" Leo took a deep breath before continuing his answer. "Chloe isn't here; I haven't even talked to Chloe in a little over a year. Something I'm sure you had a hand in"

"Whatever" Matt looked around the apartment once more before moving toward the front door, Leo moved out of the way and opened the door for him. "If you hear from her…Just let her know I'm looking for her"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do" Sarcasm laced his voice; he kept his back to Matt as the younger brother walked out of the apartment.

"You don't want to fuck with me Leo" Leo looked over his shoulder at Matt, who also kept his back turned. "Not with me"

With those words Matt walked away and Leo closed the door, he simply started forward and let the encounter run through his mind a few times. Something was so off about Matt, but he just couldn't place his finger on it…Something was off about the situation; it just didn't seem like something Chloe would do. What the hell was going on?

-  
Chloe sat on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV, it was pretty late almost midnight and Beca had yet to come home. Chloe finally settled on a re-run episode of friends, she sunk further into the couch and laughed at something that Joey just did. This show always had a way of making her laugh at the worst times; it was just a feel good show.

The end credits began to show up on the screen when Chloe heard the familiar 'beep' going off, indicating that someone opened the front door. She smiled when Beca came into view, the smaller girl frowned at first, surprised that Chloe was still awake before smiling.

"What are you doing still up?" Beca asked, putting her bag down and heading to the kitchen.

"I wasn't tired" Chloe shifted her body so she was looking over the back of the couch. "Then I found Friends and I really wasn't tired"

"Of course" Beca said with a small laugh, placing her keys on the counter and grabbing a bottle of water. "How could I forget how obsessed you are with that show" Beca made her way back to the living room, falling beside Chloe.

"You were at the office pretty late" Chloe pointed out.

"Yup" Beca nodded, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "Long day at the studio"

"Tired?" Chloe asked, a small smile gracing her face.

"So tired" Beca let out a small groan.

"Go to bed" Chloe lightly nudged Beca.

"Yeah" Beca opened her water and took a large gulp before closing it again. "Are you going to sleep too?"

"I'm not tired yet, plus they're having a mini-marathon of Friends" Beca let out a laugh.

Before anything more could be said, a loud scream came from Jakes room followed by calls of 'mama!' Chloe jumped to her feet and ran to Jake's room, Beca right behind her. They burst into Jake's room and see him sitting in his bed, screaming and tears running down his face. Beca turned the light on and Chloe rushed to his side, she gathered the young boy in her arms and tried to wake him from his nightmare.

"Jake!" Chloe lightly shook him, but it was enough to wake the boy. He immediately threw himself into Chloe's arms and clung for dear life, Beca felt her heart break at the site. "It's okay baby, I got you" She whispered to him, rubbing circles on his back. "Calm down baby, I got you" Chloe began placing light kisses on the top of his head.

"Is there anything I can do?" Beca asked.

"Could you get him some warm milk? It'll put him back to sleep." Beca nodded.

"Of course" She turned and left the room.

Chloe shifted so she could lean against the headboard and placed Jake in her lap, he leaned into her shoulder and kept his face buried in her chest. His sobs had slowed down, but he was still very shaken up.

"What did you dream about love?" She asked him softly.

"Daddy" He said it so softly that she almost missed it. "I miss him, but I'm kind of scared of him"

"Baby, nothing is ever going to happen to you" Chloe looked down at him when he moved away from her chest.

"You said he did bad things" Chloe nodded.

"He did Jake, to me not to you" Chloe ran her hand over his hair. "Your dad loves you very much, yes he's done bad things, but he's never wanted to hurt you and even if he did…Baby, I will never let anything happen to you, do you understand me?" He gave her a small nod. "You're my son, and I will protect you with everything I have…Come here" She pulled him back into her arms.

"Here you go" Beca walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, she handed Chloe the glass of milk.

"Thank you" Jake muttered as he took the glass, taking tentative sips. Chloe made sure to keep her hand on the glass.

"Are you okay dude?" Beca asked with a small smile, the answer she got was a shrug. "Oh come on, I know how tough you are" She lightly poked his leg. "I know that nightmare isn't going to faze you, you're tougher than me"

"And that's saying something, Beca was the toughest person we knew in school" Jake looked at Chloe before turning his eyes to Beca.

"Really?" He asked Beca.

"Yeah, I was a tough as they come" Beca looked at Chloe and saw her roll her eyes, mouthing 'yeah right', to which Beca simply smirked. "And you're way tougher than me dude, so I think you can take this nightmare on"

"Yeah" He said with a nod, a smile gracing his face. "But mama, can you still stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah" Chloe kissed the top of his head again.

"Good night bud" Beca ran a hand through his hair before standing up. "Night Chloe" She gave the redhead a smile before walking out of the room.

"Night Beca" Chloe called after her.

Beca walked out of her bedroom to use the bathroom, as she walked out she saw Jake's light still on despite the fact that she went to sleep at least four hours ago. She made her way to the room and found Jake fast asleep in Chloe's lap, and Chloe asleep sitting in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Beca carefully made her way into the room, trying her best not to wake up Jake.

"Chloe" She whispered, lightly shaking the sleeping woman. She smiled when she saw the redheads eyes begin to flutter open; Chloe threw her a small smile before it turned into a grimace. "Yeah, it looked uncomfortable"

"Yeah, doesn't feel too good" Chloe reached behind to her neck; trying to rub the kink out of it. "Thanks" She gave Beca another smile, before shifting and putting Jake on the bed. She kissed the side of his head before getting out of the bed.

Chloe made her way to her room and Beca walked to the bathroom, once Beca was done she went to the kitchen to grab some more water. As she was making her way back to her room, she stepped into Chloe's room first.

As she stepped into the room, she saw Chloe's back was to her. Chloe was wearing a tank top, because it didn't cover too much as far as Chloe's shoulders went…Beca saw a few scars, it brought a lump to her throat when she realized just how much this woman suffered.

"Jesus" Chloe said as she turned, startled by Beca's appearance. "You scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry" Beca mumbled. Chloe frowned for a moment before realizing what she was wearing, she didn't wear stuff like tank tops anymore because of the scars, or bruises when she was still with Matt.

"I'm sorry" She said quickly, reaching over to her closet and grabbing her robe. "I know they're ugly, I never wear anything to show them off….It's just really hot in Wilmington, and I've been wearing it to sleep so-"Beca cut her off.

"Shut up" She told Chloe with a small smile. "You're beautiful, the most beautiful person I've ever met in my life…Noting will ever change that" A shy smile took over Chloe, something that was rare in the old days.

"Thank you" Their eyes connected for a moment before Chloe broke it.

"Uh anyway, I just wanted to ask if Jake is going to be okay?" Beca asked after a moment.

"Yeah, yeah he'll be fine" Chloe gave her a reassuring smile. "He uh…He had a dream about Matt that scared him"

"What?" Beca stepped further into the room. "Matt never…"Beca trailed off and Chloe quickly shook her head.

"No, but he did see Matt at his worst the night I came to you. He saw me on the ground, in pain, and Matt yelled at him…Something that he never did, I guess that has stuck with him" Chloe said, moving to sit down on the bed.

"Shit poor guy" Beca said with a shake of her head. "Poor you"

"Beca…"Chloe trailed of, the tone telling Beca that she didn't want to talk about this. "I'm fine"

"Yeah, now" Chloe looked away at Beca's words. "All those years of abuse, Chloe-"Chloe cut Beca off.

"I can't talk about it Beca, I'm sorry but I can't" After a moment Beca nodded.

"I won't push, but it's not good to hold it in" Chloe nodded her understanding. "I'm here for you Chloe, you know that" Chloe remained silent. "I'll see you in the morning"

-  
A couple of days later in New York City, the detectives of the violent crime department were working hard to find Matt. Perry sat down at her desk and ran a hand through her hair, she was tired and she was getting angry, angry and impatient. She looked up when Fields placed a coffee in front of her, she gave a smile as a thank you, he nodded and took his own seat.

"How is it so hard to find him, he's one man with an entire department on his ass, how is it so hard?" Perry asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know, I don't know" Fields leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"He's one guy, in one city" Fields opened his eyes when he heard Perry say that, something seemed to click.

"One city, one city" He mumbled before sitting straight again. "What if he's not in the city anymore?"

"What?" Perry threw him a frown.

"What if he left to go look for her?" Fields suggested.

"We would have caught him; if he used the airport or tried to cross state lines it would have flagged him" Fields thought this over for a moment before answering.

"Not if he changed everything about him, looks identity…Everything" Perry gave him a nod.

"Even if that's the case, why would he leave New York?" Perry moved from her desk and sat on top of Fields' desk. "We profiled him as a sadist and an alpha male, someone who needs the control. As far as he knows Chloe is still here, so why would he leave. He has no way of knowing that Chloe isn't in….Unless-"Fields finished her sentence for her.

"Unless there's a leak in the department" He whispered out, they both turned to look at the number of detectives hard at work, was that a possibility?

"If there's a leak he still doesn't know where we put her, no one in the department other you and I know that" Fields nodded.

"But he could go to the places he think she went" Fields shrugged.

"Atlanta…LA" Perry listed off.

"And any other place she didn't mention to us because she didn't think he would consider it, but he might have" Fields ran a hand through his hair and groaned in frustration.

"He could be anywhere, how the hell are we going to find him?" Perry shook her head, not believing how the scale of the case had just increased.

"We need to get his face out there" Fields answered. "Not just in New York, I mean country wide. He may have changed how he looks but maybe we'll get lucky and someone will recognize him"

"How are we going to do that, the FBI won't take the case it's too small for them" Perry pointed out.

"We don't need the FBI, we need CNN" He gave Perry small smile.

"Oh my God, this coming from the same guy who made fun of me for dating a guy from CNN" Perry said as she moved back to her desk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" He laughed. "Make a call to him and asked them to get his picture out on the news" Perry gave him a nod as she pulled out her phone. "But first call Chloe and Beca, they should hear it from us not the news" Fields stood up and grabbed his blazer. "I'm going to see if I can talk to the Chief of Police, see if I can get a lead on this leak"

-  
Beca was sitting on the couch, head phones on working on a mix, Chloe was sitting beside her reading and Jake was on the ground in front of them playing with some of his toys. Beca felt herself being nudged; she looked at Chloe who pointed to Beca's cell phone. Beca removed her head phone and picked up the cell.

"Hello" Beca answered.

_"Beca, it's Detective Perry" _

"Detective Perry" Beca and Chloe immediately connected eyes. "Is everything okay?"

_"I'm not really sure how to say this, so I'm not just going to beat around the bush" _Beca could hear her take a deep breath. _"We don't believe that Matthew is in New York, we believe he's out looking for Chloe" _

"How…How is that even possible?" Beca tensed up with fear and anger.

_"We believe that he changed his identity and looks in order to pass state lines, we want to tell you before we put it out on the news.…We didn't want you to find out like that. He has no way of knowing where you are, so you guys should still be safe" _

"Okay thank you Detective" Beca hung up the phone and stared at the phone for a moment before turning to Chloe, they locked eyes before Beca turned her eyes to Jake.

"Uh Jake, can you give Beca and I a second" The young boy nodded before he headed to his room. "What did she say?"

"They uh…They don't believe Matt is in New York anymore…They think he's trying to find you" Beca answered after a moment, she felt her heart break at the fallen look on Chloe's face.

"What?" The shock and fear clear in Chloe's voice.


	9. Powering through Fear

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing from Pitch Perfect or CNN**

**A/N: Hey awesome nerds, thanks for the response to the story, love forever and always.**

"Hey" Perry looked over her shoulder and threw Fields a small smile.

"What did the Chief say?" She asked once he sat down.

"He said that he's going to look into it, he told me that he'll keep us on tabs" Fields answered with a shrug. "Did you make the call?"

"I did, he doesn't work with CNN anymore" Fields let out a groan at the words.

"You gotta be kidding me, we just can't catch a break with this guy" Fields leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face.

"But he does still have a lot of strong connections with people at CNN, so he's going to talk to them and try to have one of them contact me" Perry told him with a smile.

"Well that's something at least" Perry nodded. "Did you call Beca and Chloe?"

"Yeah, that was a hard call" Perry said with a shake of her head.

"That girl has been through so much, we have to catch him…For her" Fields opened the file on his desk and stared at the picture of Chloe. "She deserves to live a life feeling safe, not one where she has to fear what's around every corner"

"We'll catch him" Perry's voice held belief. "We'll catch him"

-  
A few days had passed since Beca and Chloe got the call, things in the house had been tense and uneasy. Jake knew something was off but they both tried their best to ensure that the boy's focus was on other things. Chloe was taking it pretty hard; she just couldn't handle the unknown. Beca had fear in her heart but she was trying to keep Chloe on a positive rode, any progress that Chloe had made was gone the second they got the call and it broke Beca's heart. The smiles were gone again, her laugh was never heard, and she was more reserved again.

Beca walked out of her room, putting her laptop bag over her shoulder, she was about to head to the studio. She began to walk down the hall when she saw Jake sitting in his room playing with his toys; she leaned against the doorway and smiled at the young boy.

"Hey bud" He turned his body and gave a small smile to Beca.

"Hi" Beca wasn't blind to the broken tone in his voice.

She placed her bag onto the ground and made her way over to him, she sat down cross-legged beside him.

"What's wrong dude?" He glanced down at his toys for a moment before turning his eyes back to Beca.

"Mama sad again" Beca felt her, already broken, heart shatter at those words. "She hasn't been like that since we moved here, but she was always like this back home"

"Your mom just….She got some news that wasn't great and it was hard for her to hear" Jake gave her a small nod.

"It was about daddy right?" Beca hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, it was" Jake turned his eyes away from Beca and started at the ground.

"Is mama ever going to be happy again?" That was a really loaded question and Beca wasn't quite sure how to answer that.

"Uh your mom…"Beca trailed off, still unsure how to answer that question. "Okay you know how when you play a video game, and sometimes you have a hard time getting passed a certain level?" Jake nodded, and Beca gave him a small smile. "Alright so you know how you have to really concentrate and no matter how hard it is you find the ability to power through that mission?" Another nod from Jake. "Well sometimes grown-ups have to deal with the same thing in real life, some situations are just too hard to move passed right away. Sometimes we have to find the strength to power through that, and your mom is the strongest person I know" That brought a smile to Jake's face. "Right now she's just finding it hard, but she'll get passed this" Beca lightly nudged him. "Your mom is going to be fine, I promise"

"I think so too" They shared a smile. "I like having you around" Beca's smile became bright at that.

"Yeah? I like having you around to" She said with a light nudge.

"Before mama became sad again, she always used to smile when you were around" Beca let out a small laugh, her heart raced a little at the thought of being the reason for Chloe to smile.

"She smiles when you're around too dude" She ruffled his hair lightly.

"Yeah but I'm her son, she supposed to do that" Jake said with a smile, Beca let out a hard laugh.

"Alright I have to get to work, if I get off work early enough how about I bring us home something disgustingly unhealthy to eat?" Jake nodded with a bright smile, Beca lifted her hand for a high five and Jake hit it. "See you later" Beca leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his temple before leaving the room.

Beca headed out of the hallway and expected to see Chloe in the kitchen, but instead found her in the backyard. She opened the door and stepped outside, sitting beside Chloe on the porch.

"I'm off to the studio" Beca said to Chloe, though the woman never looked at her.

"Alright" Beca let out a sigh.

"Chloe, I know you're scared but you have to believe that they'll catch him" The redhead simply let out a laugh.

"How Beca? They have no clue where he is" Chloe finally turned her eyes to Beca, her eyes held a look of lost. "He could be anywhere, for all we know he could be-"Beca cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

"He's not here, there is no way that he would know that we are here" Chloe scoffed and looked away again. "You know I'm right, we're safe here"

"For now, all it takes is one slip and he could find out" Beca was about to say something but Chloe continued. "That's not point, the point is that I don't feel safe here Beca" Beca frowned at that. "I'm not going feel safe anywhere, knowing that he is out there and trying to find me and my son…Knowing he's not just in New York , but actually hunting me down" Chloe felt tears build in her eyes and lump grow in her throat, she took a shuddery breath to calm herself down. "Until he's caught I will never feel safe" Chloe stood up abruptly and moved back into the house.

Beca knew she needed time to herself so she let Chloe go, and decided to head to work.

-  
Beca walked back into the house hours later with a pizza in her hands, she smiled when she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Beca made her way over and smiled at mother and son, Jake was covered in flour and Chloe was adding more.

"Hello children" They both turned and smiled at Beca.

"Hi" Jake waved at her enthusiastically.

"Hey" Chloe moved over to Beca and took the box of pizza from her.

"What's going on?" Beca asked, a smirk playing on her face.

"Well I was going to keep myself busy by baking but then this guy decided it would be fun to throw flour" Beca looked Chloe over and for the first time noticed flour on her shirt and pants. "So I decided to get him back and cover him in flour"

"Yeah, cause that's the mature thing to do" Beca said with a laugh, Chloe joined her.

"Alright, you mister" Chloe said, turning her attention back to Jake. "Need to take a bath before you can eat"

"But mom, the pizza is going to get cold" He whined out.

"That's okay, we can re-heat it" Chloe didn't miss a beat.

"But mom-"Chloe was quick to cut him off.

"Don't 'but mom' me, go get ready for a bath" Chloe snapped her fingers and pointed to the hallway, Jake let out a groan before he headed to his room; Beca could help but laugh. "You'll get used to the fact that he only calls me 'mom' when he doesn't want to do something or he did something bad"

"I'll keep that in mind" Beca grabbed a paper towel and began to help Chloe clean up the kitchen; the room was taken over with silence before Chloe decided to brake it.

"I'm sorry" Beca stopped cleaning and looked at Chloe. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you today, it was uncalled for"

"It's cool Chloe, I get it" Beca said with a shrug, but Chloe shook her head.

"No, it's not okay. I mean you're the one person in the world trying to help me get through this, look at everything you've done…And I repay you by snapping?" Chloe let out a bitter laugh.

"I get it, Chloe" Beca repeated. "You're scared and you have enough reason to be"

"But it doesn't make what I did okay, fear should be a free pass to be an asshat" Beca let out a laugh at that.

"Chloe, you are the last person I would ever use that phrase for, you're the sweetest person in the world and like I said you have every reason to be scared" Chloe nodded with a small smile.

"Still doesn't make it okay" Beca gave her a silent nod, knowing she was never going to win this argument. "I can't keep living my life like this, I can't become a bitter person, and if they never catch him then I'll live my life with fear as a constant element…That I cannot deny, but I don't want it to take over me. Today having fun with Jake and laughing with him felt so good, and it's been so long since I felt so carefree even if only for a few moments" Beca smiled at the words. "I want to be able to do that all the time, I want to laugh, I want to smile, I want to live" It was the first time in a long time that Chloe was speaking with passion and it made her feel alive. "I can't let this fear take over every aspect of my life…I can't become my fear, I can't be that person." Chloe stepped slightly closer to Beca. "Will you help me smile again?"

"I'll try my best to" Beca reached out and took Chloe's hand into her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Before anything more could be said, Jake's voice rang out.

"Mama, I'm ready"

"Be right there baby" Chloe called back, she turned back to Beca and gave her a smile before retracting her hand.

Chloe would be lying if she said she didn't feel a spark shoot up her arm when their hands connected, it's been happening lately, every time they touch Chloe would feel a spark shoot through her…It felt amazing.

-  
Chloe walked out of Jake's room after tucking the boy in for bed, she turned into the kitchen and found Beca working on her laptop. She walked closer to the dining table and smiled at the rain that was coming down outside. When the trio began to eat dinner, it had started to come down and it was just getting harder with time.

"What are you smiling about?" Chloe looked away form the backyard door and turned to Beca.

"The rain, I love rain" Beca smiled.

"You would" Chloe let out a laugh.

"You know when Aubrey wasn't stressed about the Bella's or school, I would drag her out into the rain to dance with me" Chloe smiled at the memory of those days.

"University Aubrey dancing in the rain?" Beca raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I can't see that" Chloe laughed.

"Well believe it, she used to be so carefree in those moments" Beca moved from the table over to the door, opening it. "What are you doing?" Chloe asked, moving away from the table and taking Beca's laptop to place it on the counter, protecting it from any rain that could make its way inside.

"I'm going to go dancing in the rain" Beca left the door open and moved to Chloe. "Come with me" Before Chloe could protest Beca grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. "Dance with me"

"I don't really feel like-"Beca cut Chloe off, pulling her closer.

"I know you don't, but shut up and do it anyway" Chloe laughed as Beca pulled her into the middle of the backyard, not caring that the rain drenched them within seconds of being outside.

Beca pulled Chloe close to her and placed one hand on the redhead's waist, and pulled Chloe's hand onto her shoulder; intertwining their free hands. Beca slowly began to sway to a beat that wasn't there, to the music that she could only hear in her head. It took a few moments to relax but soon Chloe was having fun, she relaxed into Beca.

Beca pulled away for a moment to spin Chloe before pulling her back into her body, Chloe laughed as they continued to move and Beca felt her hear swell at the sound. Beca spun her again but before she could pull her body in again, Chloe spun Beca before spinning her own body around Beca and once again reconnected their bodies.

Laughter filled the air, smiles filled their faces, and happiness filled their hearts as the two continued to dance. Beca spun Chloe once more, but this time Chloe's foot slipped from under her and she began to fall; pulling Beca with her. Chloe landed on her back and Beca landed on top of her, hands on either side of Chloe's head, and faces inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes, Beca found herself getting lost in the bright blue eyes below her. Beca could feel Chloe's hands run lightly over her back; Beca was about to lower herself onto her elbows when thunder boomed, and lightning cracked the sky.

Both the girls tore their eyes away from each other and looked up at the sky; it was only for a few seconds before they connected their eyes once more.

"We should probably go inside" Chloe suggested, a small smile gracing her face.

"Yeah" Was the only thing Beca could whisper out.

Beca moved off Chloe and helped the redhead up; they quickly made their way back into the house. They quickly rushed to their own bedrooms to change from the soaked clothes, hoping not to get sick. Beca had just finished changing when she heard a knock on her door; she opened it and smiled at Chloe who was holding a towel, while drying her hair with a towel of her own.

"Thanks" Beca took the towel and ran it over her hair a few times before tossing it on to her bed, running a hand through her hair. Suddenly she was pulled into a tight hug by Chloe; she was quick to respond to it; holding Chloe as tight as she could.

"Thank you for making me do that, I haven't had that much fun in a long time" Chloe whispered into her shoulder.

"Anytime Chloe, anytime" They held each other for a few more moments before they broke apart.

"Wanna watch some TV with me?" Chloe asked as she stepped back from the room.

"Sure" Beca grabbed her towel and followed Chloe out of the room.

-  
Detective Stevens walked into apartment just as his phone began to ring, he pulled it out and didn't recognize the number or area code but answered it anyway.

"Detective Stevens" He said as he sat down on his couch.

_"Collect call from Florida, do you accept?" _

"Yes" Stevens sat on his couch a little straighter when he heard where the call was from.

_"Hey Stevie" _

"Matt, what's going on?" Worry laced Stevens' voice, not for Matt but for himself. He really didn't want to be pulled further into this.

_"Thought I'd check in and see if you have news on Chloe?" _

"No, nothing new on this end" Stevens relaxed when he realized that it was just a check in call. "Didn't find anything in LA?"

_"Haven't been to LA yet"_

"What?" Stevens was slightly shocked at that. "I thought you said that you were going to check there first"

_"That was the plan, but that Jack guy made some sense. That Beca chick is going to have security around her, so I think I'll check there last. I've been to my brothers, and now I'm at her brothers, the landlord said he hasn't been here in over a month. So now I'm going to head to Atlanta"_

"Listen man I think you should lay low for a little bit" Stevens took a breath before continuing. "I think they have a feeling that you're not in New York anymore, which means they're trying to get the word out country wide. If they do that then state lines are going to be on high alert, and I defiantly won't try Atlanta or LA for a few weeks, if her friends are there than those places are going to be on high alert as well. Lay low for a while and check in after a few weeks, when things have cooled down a bit"

_"Yeah I guess…I just, fuck, I hate wasting time" _

"I know, but it's for the better man" Stevens relaxed into his couch.

_"Yeah I get it, alright I'll check in after a few weeks" _

Before anything more could be said Matt hung up the phone, Stevens put his phone on top of the coffee table and leaned back. The stress of this Matt thing was wearing down on him, but he knew he had to keep it going if he wanted to stay out of jail and keep his job.


	10. Shock

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing from Pitch Perfect or CNN**

**A/N: Hey awesome nerds, thanks for the response to the story, once again to those that are asking yes this is a Beca/Chloe fic. I do apologize for the wait, love forever and always.**

Chloe was sitting on the couch, reading a book when she heard the alarm chime, she smiled knowing Beca was home. Beca walked into the living room and Chloe was about to greet her, but stopped when she saw Beca hold a finger to her lips. Chloe threw her a frown as Beca got closer to her.

"Where's Jake?" She whispered out, Chloe would normally be scared that something serious was going on, but the smile on Beca's face was a dead give-away that everything was okay.

"He's playing in his room" Chloe answered, her voice just as low as Beca.

"Alright, help me with something" Beca head back toward the front door and after a moment Chloe followed.

She followed Beca onto the driveway, she frowned when she saw a fairly large white box sitting in the backseat. Beca opened the door and smiled at Chloe, Chloe stepped closer to look at what was on the box.

"Oh my God, Beca" Chloe said, covering her mouth. "I can't believe you did this"

"He's gonna love it right?" The smile on Beca's face grew.

"Beca, you bought him a miniature basketball set…He's three, this is such a waste of your money" Chloe protested but her heart swelled at the act of kindness toward her son.

"No, it's the perfect use of my money" Beca ran to the other side of the car and opened that door as well. "One day he will remember this as the catapult that sent him to the NBA"

"NBA?" Chloe laughed. "Beca, he's three"

"So what?" Beca shrugged. "I fell in love with music around that age and see where I am now" Chloe shook her head with a smile.

The feeling in the house had been a little bit better this past week, Chloe was more upbeat and it was a contagious feeling. Beca had been trying to keep the mood up on her own for a while and it felt like most of the weight was off her shoulders when Chloe took some of it on as well, Jake was just a happy kid now that his mom was happy.

There was a new connection between Beca and Chloe, there was something more there than friendship but neither of them knew how to bring it up. Beca, who was never good with her feelings, thought that maybe it was better to just let things stay as they are, and Chloe was too scared to make a move, scared that she could ruin the friendship that meant almost everything to her.

"Beca, this is crazy" Chloe shook her head and made her way over to Beca.

"Just help me" Beca lightly bumped her hip into Chloe's.

"Girls" Chloe and Beca looked up, smiling at Mrs. Swann. "Do you need some help, my son came over today" Just as the word left the older woman's mouth, a man who looked to be in his late thirty's stepped out from behind her. "James, why don't you help the girls out?"

"It's okay, Mrs. Swann" Beca said, not wanting to inconvenience anyone.

"It's really no problem" James walked toward the girls with a smile.

"Alright, thanks" Beca stepped back and stood beside Chloe, as James began to pull the box out.

"If you want, I can keep an eye on Jake while you guys get this done?" Mrs. Swann suggested as she walked down her toward their house.

"Sure, that would be great" Chloe answered with a smile. "Thank you"

The girls helped James take box into the backyard, once it was there they helped him set it up. It didn't take much time it was already put together; all they had to do was increase the height of it a bit but not too much.

"Alright" Chloe said as she stepped back from the miniature net, a smile on her face. "I'm going to go grab Jake" Chloe rushed back into the house and Beca watched her with a smile on her face.

"How long have you two been together?" Beca turned and looked at James with slight shock.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"You and the red-head, how long have you two been together?" He asked again, a small smile on his face.

"Oh…Uh, Chloe and I aren't…We're not together" Beca tried her best to say that without being awkward.

"Shit, really?" Beca nodded. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to assume…It's just that you two have a connection that just seems special…" He trailed off and Beca simply looked away, unsure what to say. "You should go for it, life is too short" There was a trace of pain in his eyes and voice when he said those words.

"Sounds like you're talking from experience" James let out a small laugh, one filled with no humor, and nodded.

"I lost my wife a couple of years ago, she was really sick" Beca threw him a look of sympathy which he was quick to wave off. "We spent every moment of her life, right till her last day, living life to its fullest. Life is for the living, don't waste away with 'what ifs' and fear, just live" Beca couldn't stop the smile that graced her face at the words.

Before anything more could be said, Beca heard the backyard door open. She turned and smiled at Jake and Chloe, Chloe had her hands covering Jake's eyes. Mrs. Swann walked out as well, a bright smile on her face as well.

"Mama, can I see now…PLEASE" Chloe let out a laugh.

"Fine, my impatient son" Chloe moved her hands from his eyes, and moved them to his shoulder.

Beca watched as his face broke out into a smile, his eyes held amazement and shock. He simply gaped at the net for a while before words finally became present.

"WOW" He ran from Chloe and straight toward the net, grabbing the ball that was on the ground beside it. Chloe took it from his hands before could do anything with it. "Mommm" He whined out.

"Beca bought this for you, what do you say?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Beca smiled when he turned to her, she bent down and out stretched her arms. The young boy ran straight into her arms and held on to her tightly; Beca hugged him back just as tight.

"Thank you" Beca smiled and gave him a small squeeze.

"No problem kiddo" Beca kissed his head before letting him go and standing up.

Jake moved back to Chloe, who handed the ball back to him. Now because the backyard was covered in grass, he didn't have the ability to actually bounce the ball, so instead he opted for simply throwing the ball into the net.

"Thanks for your help James" Beca spoke to the older man, but kept her eyes on the young boy.

-  
Later that night Beca walked into the kitchen, while drying her hair. She smiled when she saw Jake still playing outside, Chloe looked over her shoulder and threw Beca a smile; with a racing heart Beca smiled right back.

"I can't believe he's still out there" Chloe let out a laugh at Beca's words.

"Oh Beca" Chloe shook her head. "That is probably the best gift anyone could ever get him, he's never coming back in"

"Well I'm glad he likes it" Beca tossed the towel on to a chair, before moving to stand beside Chloe.

"Like it?" Chloe shook her hand once more. "He loves it, and you are officially his favorite person"

"Well I am awesome" Beca gave her a small shrug. "I mean you're welcome"

"Ass" They both let out a small laugh.

The backyard door opened and Jake walked in with a smile.

"Mama, play with me" His eyes wide with excitement and joy.

"Go ahead" Beca gave Chloe a small push. "I'll take care of dinner"

"Thanks" Chloe gave her arm a gentle squeeze before heading outside.

-  
After dinner Jake wanted to play some more and Chloe allowed if for a bit longer, before telling him that he had to get to bed.

Beca was lying on the couch watching some music video of some new up and coming band, she smiled when Chloe walked into the room exhaustion clear on her face.

"Tired?" Beca asked, moving her feet to give Chloe some room.

"Keeping up with a three year old is exhausting" Chloe fell on to the couch with a long sigh.

"Out of shape?" Beca raised an eyebrow and smirked at the glare Chloe sent her way. "Didn't keep up with all that cardio Aubrey drilled into us?"

"Keeping up with Jake is cardio enough" They let out a small laugh. "Listen, it's not that I don't appreciate what you did for Jake but it was a huge risk"

"How so?" Beca frowned.

"All it takes is one person to read your name, to know who you are and spread it to the media. The last thing any of us need, you included Beca, is some giving away our location" Beca nodded, seeing the fear in Chloe's eyes.

"I was careful Chloe, I would never do anything to intentionally put you or Jake in danger" Chloe moved to talk but Beca continued over her. "I used an ATM and paid in cash, and you know…Baseball cap and sunglasses, best disguise in the world"

"I just want us to be safe" Beca nodded again.

"I know, but it was you that said not to live in fear, right" Chloe nodded with a small smile. "You won't live like that and neither will I, no one is ever going to figure this out…I promise" Beca shifted so that she was more sitting than laying down. "So I was thinking that maybe, when Jake gets older and more focused on basketball and if that's the path he chooses to go down, that we could get the part of the backyard paved. That way he'll have a better way to practice, rather than always having to run to the gym or some random court just to practice" Beca paused for a moment, choosing her next words wisely. "I mean, if you choose to live here with me…I'm staying here, it's so much more peaceful than LA"

Chloe shifted till she was laying down, her front pressed against Beca's side. One arm wrapping around Beca's waist, the other under her own head, and her face pressed against Beca's neck. Beca, after recovering from her shock, placed a hand on Chloe's arm and her other arm wrapped around Chloe's shoulder; their legs tangling together.

"Is this okay?" Chloe whispered out, Beca had to surpass a shiver when Chloe's warm breath made contact with her neck.

"Is it?" Beca threw the question back, knowing that this same thing would have made Chloe uncomfortable not so long ago.

"Yeah" A small smile graced Beca's face at that. "Do you think about the future a lot…About having us in your future?"

"You were always part of my future Chloe, even during those missing three years; you were always part of my future. Now you have Jake and he's part of the 'Beale package' and that is fine with me, so yeah when I think about the future you're both in it" Beca felt Chloe's arm tighten its hold on her waist, Chloe holding her tighter to herself.

"You'll never know how happy I am to have you back in my life…How much it means to me to have you here right now…It's everything" Silence took over the room after Chloe's emotion words, before Chloe broke it. "This band is ass" Beca let out a hard laugh.

-  
Chloe's eyes fluttered open and they caught the static of the TV, Beca wasn't on the couch anymore and she had a blanket draped over her. Chloe moved of the couch and turned the TV off when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Chloe turned to the kitchen but couldn't see anything due to the darkness, she moved to turn on the living room light but it would not turn on. She slowly began to make her way into the kitchen, fear filling her and her breathing laboured. Something in her gut yelled that something was very wrong.

She continued on into the kitchen, that when her eyes caught it. On the floor, just in front of the counter, she saw feet…Feet she was sure that belonged to Beca; she walked around the counter and saw Beca laying on the ground…Her throat slit and eyes wide with fear. Chloe felt her breath leave her, tears sprung to her eyes as she fell to her knees. She covered her mouth before a sob escaped, fearful that whoever killed Beca was still in the house. Chloe need to get Jake and get the hell out of here, she stood up and turned. A scream escaped her lips when she saw Matt standing behind her, a bloody knife in his hand.

"Hey babe" Was all he said before he plunged the knife into her chest. "I'll always be right behind you" He pulled the knife out before plunging it in once more.

Chloe's eyes snapped open and she heard her laboured breathing, she looked at the body beside her and smiled at Beca. Beca who was asleep, but still breathing, Chloe sat up and the motion woke Beca up.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked her voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah, just a bad dream" Chloe gave her a small shrug. "We should go to bed or we'll be soar as hell tomorrow" Beca nodded and moved, giving Chloe room to get up as well, Beca watched as Chloe got up and for the first time noticed her hands shaking.

"Hey" Beca took a hold of her hands in hopes to calm her down. "You're shaking" Chloe looked down at her hands and frowned when she realized that she didn't even feel them shaking. "Do you want to talk about the dream?"

"It was about Matt…"Chloe trailed off, looking away from Beca when fragments of the dream returned to her. "You know what, it was just a dream and it's over…Let's just go to sleep" Chloe gave Beca the best smile she could before pulling her hands from Beca's and walking toward the bedrooms. "Oh before I forget" Chloe stopped at her bedroom doorway, Beca doing the same. "We have our appointment at the gun range tomorrow, so remember to leave work early"

"Right, thanks" Beca threw her a smile. "Night Chloe"

"Night Beca"

-  
"You girls are getting really good" Adam told them as he walked them back to the front of the store. "You're hitting those targets like they're nothing now" Adam turned his eyes to Beca and Chloe had to fight to hide her smirk. "Especially you Beca, you're progress is outstanding"

"Thanks Adam" She gave him a small smile. "I think we should book a couple of more sessions" Adam nodded and the Beca proceeded to pay.

Once everything was done the girls were about to head out of the building, when Adam's voice stopped them.

"Beca, can I talk to you for a second?" Adam's voice held shyness.

"Uh" Beca turned to Chloe for some sort of help, but realized she wasn't going to get any when she saw the playful smile. "Sure, I guess"

"I'll wait in the car for you" Chloe held her hand out. "Keys" Beca glared at her for a moment before handing her the car keys.

Chloe headed to the car and got into the driver's seat, she started the car and turned the radio up. Normally she would feel a slight sting of jealousy at the thought of Adam and Beca, but she knew that the DJ didn't feel anything for the man. Chloe on the other had was feeling a lot of things for the DJ, last night falling asleep in Beca's arms was the safest she's felt in a long time despite the nightmare that woke her up. Chloe wasn't blind to the effects that Beca's presence had on her, the increased heart rate, the smile that was always on her face, and the happiness that filled her when Beca was around.

The way Beca interacted with Jake made her fall for the brunette just that much more, the love that Beca had for her son and the amount of protectiveness that she saw in Beca when she talked about Jake, made Chloe's heart swell. Chloe smiled when she saw Beca making her way to the car, she got in and glared at Chloe.

"What did he want?" Chloe asked, her smile turning into a smirk.

"To ask me on a date" Chloe could stop the laugh that erupted. "It's not funny" Chloe bit her lip to stop laughing and nodded. "He wouldn't take no for an answer, and then when he finally let it go" Beca dug into her pocket and held a piece of paper out. "He gave me his number telling me that eventually I would change my mind" Chloe could stop the laugh once more.

"Gotta give him credit, he's ambitious" Chloe said with a laugh.

"Just drive, please' Beca crumpled up the number and tossed it out the window.

-  
Beca and Chloe walked into the house and smiled at Mrs. Swan, who was watching Jake as he played outside.

"Has he been at it all day?" Chloe asked, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and taking a sip.

"No, I made sure that he took some breaks and relaxed" Mrs. Swan answered with a smile.

Jake's eyes caught them and he quickly made his way into the house, running towards Chloe.

"Mama!" Chloe bent and caught him in her arms.

"Hi little man" Chloe scooped him up and kissed his head. "Did you have fun with Mrs. Swan?"

"Yeah" He nodded with a smile before trying to push out of his mom's arms, she put him down and he took off to Beca. "Hi Beca" He hugged her waist and Beca lifted him up as well.

"Want to have some fun with your mom?" Beca whispered to him, when she saw the Chloe was busy talking to Mrs. Swan. Jake nodded with a bright smile. "Follow my lead" Beca put Jake back on his feet. "Hey Chloe" The redhead turned to Beca. "What the hell is that?" Beca pointed to the backyard.

"What?" Chloe walked closer to the glass and frowned.

"That right there" Beca stepped beside Chloe and pointed once more.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe opened the backyard door and stepped outside.

"Keep walking, you're almost right in front of it" Beca moved to the key panel that was on the wall beside the backyard door. "I can't believe you can't see it" Beca threw a wink at Jake and Mrs. Swan.

"What the hell are you talking about Beca?" Beca had to choke back the laugh that wanted to break through.

"You're right there" Beca began to fiddle with the panel. "You're looking right at it" She saw Chloe look down. "Right there" Just as the words let Beca's mouth, she pressed the 'ON' button and the sprinklers came to life.

"OH MY GOD!" Chloe screamed as she tried to shield herself from the water, but failing miserably.

Beca and Jake stepped into the backyard doorway and stared laughing at the redhead, Chloe turned and playfully glared at the two of them.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Chloe stepped closer to the two, before grabbing Jake and lifting him into her arms. "Come here" She couldn't stop her own laugh when Jake began to laugh hysterically.

Chloe dropped to her back on the ground, allowing Jake to get drenched with the water.

"Was this your idea Jacob Beale?" Chloe asked as she began to tickle him. "Was it!?"

"No" Jake answered between laughs. "It was Beca"

"Oh really?" Chloe turned her eyes to Beca.

"Rat me out much, come on dude" Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe rolled Jake onto the ground before making her way over to Beca.

"What's this all about Mitchell?" Chloe raised a playful eyebrow.

"Revenge for today" Chloe nodded with a small smirk, stepping closer and closer to Beca. "Back up Beale, you're wet"

"Thanks to you" Chloe reached out and grabbed Beca's shirt before the DJ could react, she dragged Beca into the backyard before pulling her to the ground.

Chloe held her down for a couple of moments before jumping up and sprinting away from Jake and Beca, Beca stood up and her back was facing the redhead.

"Beca" Jake pointed behind her and Beca turned with a bit of hesitation.

"Oh God" Beca groaned out when she saw Chloe standing with the hose, she could feel Jake gripping the back of her jeans as he hid behind her. "Chloe, don't" Beca could see Chloe was ready to push down on the hose's handle, that was all it was going to take to soak them. "Chloe, please" Beca stuck her hands out as she plead with the redhead.

"I shouldn't, it would be rude…And just harsh, but I don't care" Chloe shrugged before pressing down on the handle and letting the water spray out.

Mrs. Swan watched the three of them from the house with a smile on her face; they made such a great family. When they first met Mrs. Swan the girls made it very clear they are not a family, yes Jake is Chloe's son but Beca is just a friend. Mrs. Sawn couldn't help but think that maybe things have changed, it was in the way Beca's eyes lingered on Chloe when she would leave a room, and it was in the smile that would grace Chloe's face when Beca was around. Mrs. Swan turned and left the house, smile still on her face and hope in her heart the ladies would soon tell each other how they clearly felt.

-  
Beca walked into the living room, later that night, and handed Chloe a glass of wine before taking a seat beside the redhead.

"Thanks" Chloe threw her a smile, taking a small sip of the wine.

"No problem" Beca took her own sip, she reached for the remote and turned the TV off. Chloe turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare last night?"

"Beca…"Chloe trailed off with a sigh. "It was a dream and now it's over, it was nothing…Let it go" Chloe's tone was not a harsh one, she kept her voice soft.

"But it's not okay Chloe, I can see it in your eyes" Chloe looked away from her. "I know you're putting on a smile, and you're laughing and being happy because that's how you want to live…But that doesn't mean you should hide the things are weighing down on you" Chloe chose to remain silent.

Beca let out a sigh and reached for the remote, but stopped when Chloe placed her hand on top of hers.

"I dreamt that Matt was here" Chloe placed her wine down onto the coffee table, shifting her body to face Beca. "I dreamt that he was in the house and that he killed you…Then he killed me, but not before telling me that he would always be right behind me" Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "I guess it's just been playing with my head"

"Wow" Beca breathed out, she followed Chloe's lead and placed the wine glass down. "That's intense" Chloe nodded. "I know you know that he's never going to find us…But you can't control what you dream" Another nod from Chloe. "You can control how you handle it, you don't need to handle this stuff on your own" Beca moved slightly closer to Chloe. "I'm here for you Chloe, to lean on and to help you through everything" Beca reached over and took Chloe's hand into hers. "I get that you have to be strong for your son, that he needs to see you smile and laugh" Beca looked away for a moment and took a breath before continuing. "But you don't need to do that for me, I can handle it Chloe, you can show me your bad days"

"Thank you" Chloe threw her a smile.

Chloe let go of her hand and leaned in for a hug, which Beca returned. Chloe kissed Beca's cheek as she pulled away, but Beca stopped her from pulling away completely. Their faces and lips were just inches apart before Beca leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, Chloe put her hand on Beca's cheek and responded to the kiss. Beca's hand ran through Chloe's hair and pulled her closer, before Beca could deepen the kiss Jake's voice rang out.

"Mama!" Jake called from his room.

Chloe broke away from the kiss and started into Beca's eyes, both of them shocked at what just happened. Chloe moved away from Beca and stood up.

"I'm coming" Chloe threw Beca one more glance before heading off to the room.

Beca ran a hand through her hair, shock clear on her face.

_What the hell did you just do, Mitchell?_

Beca made her way into the kitchen, just needing something to distract herself from what just happened; finding dishes in the sink from dinner unwashed, she began to wash them. She turned the tap off and turned when she heard someone walking into the kitchen, Chloe gave her a smile and Beca returned it.

"Jake okay?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, need some water. I had a bottle in my room so I just gave him that" Beca nodded and silence took over the room, Chloe stepped closer to the DJ. "Beca-"Chloe started but Beca cut her off.

"It was stupid, I'm sorry…I had too much wine-"This time Chloe cut her off.

"We didn't even finish one glass" Chloe stepped even closer, smile still on her face.

"Right…Right, fuck Chloe-"

Before anything more could be said, Chloe kiss Beca hard. Chloe put everything she's been feeling for the younger woman into that kiss, after getting over her shock Beca kiss her back. Chloe's fingers got lost in her hair and Beca's arms circled Chloe's waist. Chloe's tongue peaked out and licked Beca's bottom lip, asking for entrance that she was granted. Chloe pushed Beca against the sink as the kiss intensified, after a while Chloe broke the kiss needing to breath.

"Shut up" Chloe placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I kissed you back, you dork"

Beca smiled before pulling Chloe in for another kiss, they both smiled into the kiss. It was everything they wanted it to be and so much more.

-  
Leo Turner sat in his living room flipping through channels, after a while he settled on CNN when he found nothing else to watch. He opened up his Chinese takeout and was about to dig in when the reporter caught his attention.

_"The NYPD are looking for a man they believe to be on the run, this is a picture of the suspect but the NYPD have reason to believe that he might have changed his appearance" _A picture came up on the screen and Leo dropped his fork, shock took over his entire body as he started at a picture of his brother. _"If you have any information, please contact the number on your screen"_

"Holy shit"


	11. Love is in the AIr

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing from Pitch Perfect or CNN**

**A/N: Hey awesome nerds, thanks for the response to the story, I do apologize for the wait but hey a longer chapter because of it, love forever and always.**

"Fields" Detective Fields said as he picked up his phone.

_"Hi, I'm uh…I'm calling about Matthew Turner"_

"Thank you for calling, any information you give us will be helpful" Fields quickly snapped his fingers in the direction of Perry, grabbing her attention. "Can I ask you for your name?"

_"It's Leo Turner"_

"Leo Turner…You're related to him?" Field wrote the name down and frowned at Perry, he could see her typing franticly on her computer.

_"Yeah, he's my younger brother"_

As soon as the words left Leo's mouth, Perry turned her computer screen toward Fields. Fields moved from his desk and took a seat on top of Perry's desk, he looked over the description.

"You live in New Orleans?" Fields asked, insuring this was Matt's brother.

_"Yeah…Look, Matt came to see me"_

"Has he changed his looks at all?" Fields grabbed a pen and paper and handed them both to Perry.

_"Uh a little bit, he has blond hair now and he's clean shaven which is different for him"_

"Blond hair and clean shaven, that's it?" Fields watched as Perry wrote down what he said.

_"That's all I saw"_

"What did he want from you?" Field stood up from the desk and began to pace.

_"He wanted to know where Chloe was…Is she in danger?"_

"Um" Fields hesitated for a moment before answering the question. "From him, yeah she is"

_"Oh my God, is she going to be okay?"_

"Sir, please calm down" Field spoke calmly when he heard the panic in Leo's voice. "She's in protective custody and I promise you, we are going to do everything in our power to protect her" Fields could hear Leo take a couple of deep breaths. "Do you have an idea where he might have gone?"

_"If he's looking for her…I don't know, Atlanta…She's got a brother in Florida and her parents live in Baltimore, but she's not close to them…Lost contact with them when she married him"_

"Okay, thank you very much" Fields was about to hang up, but Leo's voice stopped him.

_"Can you please keep me up to date? She's the…Uh, the closest thing I have to family"_

"I'll keep you posted as much as I can" Fields voice held sincerity. "Bye" Fields hug up the phone and turned to Perry. "Alright we have a couple of leads to go on, we're finally going to close in on this son of a bitch" Field moved beside Perry, speaking softly to her, insuring that no one would over hear them. They couldn't risk it, not with the leak still out there. "Look into Chloe's file and find out her parents and her brother's name, her parents live in Baltimore and her brother lives in Florida, I want you to find out exactly where in each state. Once you do that, call up the PD closest to them and have them check in, see if anyone tried to make contact with either one" Perry gave him a nod.

"What are you going to do?" Perry asked.

"I'm going to call Atlanta and see if the protective details have found anything suspicious in front of the Swanson house, and I'll call CNN and give them the new description for Matt. Then I'll make a call to Chloe, give her an update" Fields moved back to his desk.

-  
Chloe was getting some grocery shopping done while Beca was at home, working on a mix and watching Jake. Chloe picked up a box of mash potatoes and tossed it into the cart, she continued on. She headed to the cereal aisle, she knew that both Beca and Jake loved their cereal; she quickly picked up a box of fruit loops and tossed it into the cart. They both really loved that cereal, Chloe pulled out her grocery list and looked it over and smiled when she saw that she was done.

She had been shopping for at least a half hour, she could wait to get home and just relax with her family…Family, that's what Beca had become for herself and Jake, it made Chloe more than happy. The kiss the night before had blown her mind, she knew that Beca was just as happy about because the DJ had a doppy grin that never left her face. After the kiss they had gone to bed, their own rooms, they just didn't want to move too fast…This just meant a lot to both of them. Since the kiss, though they were both happy about it, they had yet to talk about it.

Chloe began walking to the car after she paid for everything, suddenly her cell started ringing, and she balanced the plastic bags in one hand before pulling out her cell. She looked at the ID and frowned when she saw that Fields was calling her, she could feel her heart drop into her stomach with fear.

"Detective" Chloe said as she answered.

_"Hey Chloe" _

"What's going on?" Chloe wasn't deaf to the dread in his voice.

_"I have a slight update on out case, Matt paid a visit to his brother asking if you had been in contact with him, after that he went to your brother's place-"_Chloe cut him off.

"My brother?" Chloe stopped at her car, fear overcoming every part of her body. "Is Eddie okay?"

_"Yeah, uh you brother hasn't been at home for the last 3 months…Some sort of trip"_

"Oh…Okay, I-I've uh lost contact with my family since I married Matt" Chloe opened the trunk and put the bags in.

_"It's okay Chloe; you don't need to explain it to me. We had some local officers in Baltimore check on your parents to see if he tried to make contact with them, but he hasn't tried that yet. He also hasn't tried to make contact with the Swanson's, we're not sure where he is at the moment but we're working on it. We do know that he's changed his looks a bit; his brother told us that his hair colour is blond and he is clean shaven. When the Miami PD talked to the doorman at the build that your brother lives in, he described him with blue eyes which means he's wearing contacts. So with that new description, we're going to give CNN a computer image of what he would look like now and they are going to put it on the news"_

"Okay, thanks for the update Detective" With that Chloe hung up, she stood outside her car for a few more moment before getting into the car and heading home.

-  
Chloe walked into the house and smiled when she heard laughter coming from the backyard, she began to make her way into the kitchen. Her smile grew when she saw Beca playing with Jake; she placed her bags down and began to make her way to the backyard. She had to fight back her laugh when she heard Beca do her version of commentary on their 'game'.

"Jacob Beale goes for the basket, but NO" Beca lifted the boy into her arms and held him against her with one arm, taking the ball from him with the other. She turned her body as best as she could and dunked the ball. "Mitchell for the win" Beca put him back on the ground and got on her knees, putting her hands in the air and throwing her head back. "And the crowd goes crazy"

"Not fair, you cheated" Jake said with a laugh.

"Dude, you beat more times than I can count, I did what I needed to do to win" Beca gave him a small shrug.

"Great lesson to teach my son, Mitchell" They both turned and smiled at Chloe.

"Mama!" Jake took off toward Chloe; she lifted him and placed a kiss against his cheek.

"Hey baby" Chloe turned her eyes to Beca and gave her a smile. "Did you two have fun?"

"Oh yeah" Beca returned her smile as she stood up. "We had a blast, didn't we Jake?"

"Yeah, Beca's the best" Jake told her with a bright smile.

"She's alright, I guess" Chloe threw Beca a wink. "Alright, you mister need to get ready for a bath before dinner" Chloe put him down and he moved toward the hallway.

"I am more than alright" Chloe turned back to Beca and laughed. "I am awesome, Beale"

Chloe shook her head with a smile as she stepped closer to Beca, once close enough she saw Beca's eyes glance down at her lips for a second before meeting her eyes again. Chloe leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Beca's lips, she pulled back and smiled before pulling Beca into a hug. Her arms went around Beca's neck, and Beca's arms circled her waist.

"Are you okay?" Beca whispered into her hair.

"He went to my brother's place" Chloe told her, she felt Beca hug her tighter at the words.

"Is he okay?" Beca could feel Chloe nod.

"He hasn't been home for a while" Chloe pulled back from Beca, but kept her arms around Beca. "I lost contact with my family when I married Matt" Beca was about to expand on that, but could see in Chloe's eyes that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Do the Detective's know where he is?" Beca asked, changing the topic, as she drew circles on Chloe's hip.

"No, they know he hasn't tried to make contact with Aubrey and Jesse or my parents, I think he's going to go to LA" Chloe said with a small shrug. "Sometimes I forget about the amount of danger we're in, when I'm with you and Jake, I just feel so happy and carefree…Then reality comes back and bites me in the ass"

"Yeah, reality sucks" Beca placed her forehead against Chloe's, still keeping their eye contact.

"He's hunting us" Chloe closed her eyes and forced the lump in her throat to disappear.

"Chloe, if he somehow he finds us, which he never will, but if he does I promise you that I will do everything to protect you and Jake" Beca pulled back and smiled when Chloe opened her eyes.

"Yeah, all 4 feet of you" Chloe laughed, needing to find humor in the situation. She laughed harder when Beca pulled away from her with a look of offense.

"Making fun of my height, low blow" She began to back up from Chloe. "I'm done"

Chloe grabbed Beca by her shirt and pulled her back in, connecting their lips. This kiss was more passionate than the kiss they shared moments ago, Chloe let Beca deepen the kiss for a few moments before pulling back; leaning her forehead against Beca's, a smile on her face.

"Thank you" She whispered before she kissed Beca once more.

"We need to talk" Beca told her once they pulled back again.

"I know" Chloe gave her a nod.

"Later?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"After I put Jake to bed" Chloe answered.

-  
Beca was lying on the couch, waiting for Chloe so they could have their talk. Chloe walked into the living room and threw Beca a smile, Beca shifted to give Chloe some room to lie down beside her. Chloe moved into the space given by Beca, her head on Beca's chest. It was much like the first night they did this, the night Chloe had dreamt about Matt.

"So…"Beca trailed off, having no idea how to begin.

"I like you a lot" Chloe said, never one to beat around a bush. "You make me feel safe and free, two things that I haven't felt in a long time. When we lost contact for those three years…I missed you so much, because I think that deep down I always felt something for you but I thought you were into Jesse" Chloe shifted so that she was looking at Beca. "I'm the type of person that doesn't like to label anything, I've dated men and I've dated women…Gender is not a restriction for me"

"When my father was around" Beca began. "He would raise me to think that homosexuality was wrong and that I was never to be a part of that…But he was a raging alcoholic who abused my mother, so what the hell did he know?" Beca laughed, but Chloe didn't because she understood that it held no humor. "So when my mom finally got away from him, she taught me to understand that love is love no matter the gender" Beca turned her eyes to Chloe, letting their eyes connect. "It's not a restriction for me either"

Chloe shifted to lie on top of Beca, letting their lips connect in a sweet kiss. Chloe's fingers traced patterns on Beca's neck, and Beca's hands ran up and down Chloe's back lightly. Chloe broke the kiss before it got too heated, but didn't move from her spot onto op Beca.

"I need to know if you're serious about this" Beca was about to talk, but Chloe continued over her. "I know all that you have done for us, because you care about us but everything changes when you get into a relationship…I have to think of my son, he's getting really attached to you and I can't have you be in and out of his life. I just need to know that when things get hard, that you won't run from me…From us" Beca put her hand behind Chloe's neck and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"I promise that I will try my very best" Beca offered her a smile, which Chloe returned.

"That's all I ask" Chloe bumped her noes against Beca's and both let out a laugh.

Silence took over as they both simply started at each other, not believing that in the reality of the fear that they are living in…They could find some semblance of happiness. Chloe leaned forward and captured Beca's lips, Beca could supress the moan that erupted when she felt Chloe's tongue slide across her lips. Chloe felt Beca part her lips and was quick to deepen the kiss, letting out a moan as well when their tongue's connected.

Beca raised one of her hands and held the back of Chloe's head, her other hand gripped Chloe's hip. Chloe ran her hands down Beca's sides before sliding them under Beca's shirt; she smiled into their kiss when she felt Beca shiver. Beca pulled back from the kiss and Chloe frowned, both of them out of breath and flushed.

"I want to take you out on a date" Beca told her once she got her breath back.

"A date?" Chloe asked with a small, breathless, laugh.

"Yeah a date, I want to take you on a date before _that_ happens" Beca let out her own laugh.

"Alright, well we'll talk to Mrs. Swan to look after Jake when we go out" Chloe said with a smile, leaning down to kiss Beca once more but made sure to keep it quick, she pulled back and snuggled into Beca's side.

Beca kissed the top of her head; idea's about a date with Chloe began to fill her head. She decided that Chloe deserved something special, so Beca was going to give her that…She just needed to come up with the perfect plan.

**_-  
One week later_**

Beca walked into the kitchen and smiled at Jake, who was waiting for her patiently, she looked behind her to make sure that Chloe wasn't behind her before kneeling down in front of Jake. She put her hands on his shoulder and gave him a look of determination.

"Are you ready to put the plan into play?" Jake straightened his back and gave Beca a salute.

They hadn't told Jake about their relationship yet; Chloe thought that he was just too young to really grasp the concept. So when around Jake they made sure to not be overly touchy, which wasn't much of a problem, they tried to act the way they always had been. They knew that when things got really serious between the two of them, they would have to tell Jake what was going on.

Beca had finally come up with a perfect plan for her date with Chloe, she needed some help putting it together and so she had Jake and Mrs. Swann help her out. Mrs. Swann knew it was a date and smiled a smile that said 'I knew this was coming' and Jake thought that Beca was just taking his mom out for some fun.

"Let's do it" He said with a smile, Beca kissed his head before standing up.

"Hey Chloe, come here for a sec!" Beca called from the kitchen.

"What's us?" Beca heard her ask, as she walked out of her bedroom, Chloe came into view and gave them a smile.

"We're out of milk and eggs, do you mind running out and getting some?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow. "I would do it, but I gotta run to the studio"

"Uh, yeah sure" Chloe grabbed the car keys and turned back to Beca. "Need me to drop you off?"

"No, no, I have someone coming from the studio picking me up" Beca answered with a shrug.

"Alright" Chloe gave her a smile, before turning to Beca. "Jake, let's go" Chloe stretched her hand out.

"Actually, I'm going to take Jake with me" Chloe frowned at that. "He asked to come with me"

"Yeah mama, please" Jake threw her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I guess" Chloe ran a hand threw her hair. "He's going to be safe there?"

"Of course, I'm there and he will never leave my side" Beca gave her a reassuring nod and smile.

"Alright, I'll give you his car seat" Chloe moved to Jake and kissed his cheek before standing up. "Behave with Beca and I'll see you later"

"Okay, bye mama!" Jake hugged her waist.

"Bye love" Chloe ruffled Jake's hair before heading toward the front door, Beca right behind her. Beca turned and gave Jake two thumbs up silently, before turning back and continuing behind Chloe.

Once they got outside, Chloe went to the car and pulled out the car seat. Beca took it with a small smile, Chloe placed her hands on Beca's shoulder, and Beca gripped Chloe's hip with her free hand.

"I trust you with him…Please, please just keep him safe because sometimes he wanders and-"Beca cut her off by connecting their lips in a brief kiss, pulling back she rested their foreheads together.

"I won't let anything happen to him, I promise" Chloe nodded and kissed Beca once more.

Beca pulled away and gave her a small smile; she turned to walk away but was pulled back Chloe.

"It's been a week since you said you wanted to take me on a date…"Chloe trialed off and Beca couldn't stop her smile. "And I'm still waiting" Chloe began to play with Beca's collar, choosing to not look in her eyes.

"I know, I know" Beca let out a breath. "It's just been crazy busy at the studio this week, we'll go on a date soon"

"I'll hold you to that, Mitchell" Chloe leaned in and gave Beca one more kiss before letting her go.

Beca walked back into the house and headed straight to the kitchen, where she saw Jake still waiting for her. She placed the car seat down and reached her hand out for a high five.

"Go look out the window and see if she's gone" Jake nodded and hurried to the living room.

He moved to the window that was beside the TV, he moved the curtain aside slightly and saw Chloe driving away. He quickly turned his body toward the kitchen.

"She's gone!" He yelled.

Beca walked toward him and lifted him up, placing him on her hip. She walked out the front door and made her way over to Mrs. Swan's house, she knocked and didn't have to wait long for Mrs. Swan to open the door. Mrs. Swan let them in with a smile, Beca placed Jake down and he took off toward the living room; while Beca followed Mrs. Swan to the kitchen.

"Everything you wanted is cooked and ready" Mrs. Swan pointed to the food that was put away in containers.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Mrs. Swan" Beca gave the older woman and shoulder squeeze. Beca and Chloe had dinner with Mrs. Swan once, and when they ate what the woman cooked they both agreed that they lived next door to a master chef.

"Anytime darling" Mrs. Swan picked the first container. "This is the Mac N' Cheese, which I still can't believe is part of this dream date" Beca laughed as Mrs. Swan shook her head. She put it down and reached for the next container. "This is the chocolate covered strawberries, which I bought" Beca laughed again. "And your bottle of wine"

Beca had given Mrs. Swan money for anything she needs to buy that she wouldn't be able to make, Mrs. Swan gave it to her son who went out and got everything.

"Thank you so much" Beca gave the woman a one handed hug.

"No problem" Mrs. Swan pointed to two bags. "Now Jack knows a caterer and she gave me this bag" She pointed to the first bag. "It's a heat bag, it's going to keep the Mac N' Cheese hot" Mrs. Swan placed the container into the bag and zipped it closed. "This one is a cold bag, it'll keep the chocolate from melting" Once again Mrs. Swan placed the container in the bag and closed it. "And the wine you could just keep in the fridge till you're ready to go, it should still be cold" Mrs. Swan placed everything into a larger bag and handed it to Beca.

"I can't thank you enough" Beca placed the bag back down and pulled Mrs. Swan into a small hug.

"I hope everything goes the way you want it to" Beca smiled at the words.

"Me too" Mrs. Swan gave her a look of reassurance. "Jake, I gotta go!" Beca called.

Jake came running into the kitchen and Beca scooped him up, she placed a kiss against his temple before hugging him to her.

"Have fun" He told her with a smile, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks dude, behave for Mrs. Swan and have fun. I'll see you tomorrow" She kissed his temple again before putting him down.

-  
Chloe walked back into the house about 20mins later, shock took over body when she saw rose petals making a pathway from the front door toward the kitchen. The lights were low and there was soft music playing in the background, Chloe slowly began walking toward the kitchen. A smile broke out on her face when she saw Beca sitting on the island with a smile on her face and a rose in her hand.

"We don't need milk or eggs, do we?" Chloe asked with a smile, placing the grocery bag on top of the stove.

"Nope" Beca returned the smile.

"What's all this?" Chloe stepped slightly closer to Beca.

"I promised you a date" Beca held the rose out to Chloe. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"Yeah" Chloe shrugged and took the rose, before letting out a laugh. "I'd love to" She moved into Beca's space and kissed her hard.

Beca spread her legs slightly so that Chloe could fit between them, she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and Beca gripped her arms. Their lips parted and Beca slipped her tongue into Chloe's mouth, both moaning at the contact. Chloe broke the kiss and pulled back slightly, keeping her arms around Beca's neck and Beca moved her hands to Chloe's waist.

"This is super cheesy" Chloe gave her a small wink.

"Oh yeah, it's super queerballs" They both let out a laugh. "But I'm willing to be super queerballs for you"

"Aw that's so romantic" Chloe rolled her eyes and Beca nodded, Chloe leaned in once more for a small kiss. "Alright, I'll go change and we can get this date started"

"Sounds good" Chloe moved to walk away but Beca grabbed Chloe's wrist and pulled her back. "Uh, comfortable…Dress casual and comfortable"

"Alright, noted" She kissed Beca once more before walking away.

Beca hopped off the counter and opened the fridge; she grabbed the wine and then placed the extra milk and eggs into the fridge. Next she grabbed the bag that held the food, she placed the wine into the bag and walked out of the house; opening the trunk of the car she placed everything inside. Beca made her way back into the house and waited for Chloe to be done.

Chloe stepped out of her bedroom and Beca couldn't help her roaming eyes, Chloe dressed exactly how she told her to…But this woman was the most beautiful woman on the planet. Jeans and a shirt, that's all she had on and Beca couldn't pull her eyes away. Beca had opted for jeans and a dark blue flannel shirt, when they were in Barden Chloe had told Beca once that she just loved how Beca looked in flannel shirts, Beca kept that in mind for tonight.

"Ready to go?" Beca asked, extending her hand out.

"Yeah" Chloe took the hand and interlocked their fingers.

Beca made her way to the passenger's side of the car and held it open for Chloe; Chloe shook her head with a small smile as she got into the car.

"Aren't you a romantic" Chloe said once Beca got into the car.

"Shh, don't spread it" They both laughed as Beca pulled out of the driveway.

"Is Jake with Mrs. Swan?" Beca nodded.

"Yup, for the rest of the night" Chloe couldn't stop the laugh that erupted.

"Rest of the night, thing you're going to get lucky tonight?" Beca would have been worried if she hadn't heard the humor in Chloe's voice.

"Oh come on Beale, like you can resist me" They both laughed. "In honesty, I just didn't want to break his sleep if we got back too late" The words warmed Chloe's heart, Beca's care for her son just made her fall for Beca even more.

"Thank you" Chloe placed her hand on top of Beca's and gave her a squeeze. "Does he know why we're going out without him?"

"I told him that I was going to take you out to just have some fun, but it was going to run passed his bed time, I asked if it would be okay if I took you out alone and he agreed. He thinks you need to have a super good time" Beca glanced at Chloe before turning back to the road. "You have the best son in the world"

"I think so too"

-  
Beca pulled up to the beach, she smiled when she heard the squeal of excitement that came from Chloe. She got out of her car and Chloe followed her, Beca told Chloe to head to the beach and she would follow soon. The beach was mostly empty with the exception of a few bodies. Beca moved to the trunk and pulled out the bag that held all the food, she made her way on to the beach and smiled when she found Chloe.

"Here we go" Beca said as she sat down, pulling out the first container of food, as well as the bottle of wine. Once she placed both down she pulled out two glasses and two forks. She handed one of the glasses to Chloe before placing the forks on top of the container.

"What did you make?" Chloe asked, moving closer to Beca.

"As much as I want to take credit for the food, I didn't make it" Beca opened the wine and poured them both a glass. "Mrs. Swan helped me out"

"Well then I'm sure I'm going to love it" They both let out a small laugh. "Are we going to toast?" Chloe raised her glass.

"Sure" Beca raised her own glass.

"To new beginning, to happier days, and to us" Beca smiled at Chloe's words, they clinked their glasses before taking a sip. "So what did Mrs. Swan make?"

"Well there's a background story behind the food, one that you told me" A look of intrigue took over Chloe's face. "Once when you forced a sleep over on me" Chloe playfully slapped her. "You told me what your dream date was, something simple and sweet, something like Mac N' Cheese for dinner" With that Beca pulled container out of the heating bag and opened it.

"Oh my God" Chloe laughed. "I can't believe you remembered that" She took one of the forks offered to her.

"Of course I did" Beca threw her a wink. "Dig in"

They both finished the container of Mac N' Cheese relatively fast, they ate while making conversation. They finished their wine and Chloe was on her second, Beca chose not to have anymore because she would be driving back.

"Ready for desert?" Beca asked as she reached into the bag.

"Oh yeah" Chloe threw her a smile as she cleaned up their dinner.

"Chocolate covered strawberries" Chloe let out a groan before throwing her arms around Beca.

"You are the best date ever" Chloe kissed her before taking the container from her.

"Glad you think so" Beca laughed, Beca picked up of the strawberries and held it out for Chloe. Chloe leaned in and bit down on it excruciatingly slow, once Chloe ate it Beca let out a breath and shook her head. "Okay, not doing that again" She could feel her face getting hot.

"Why not?" Chloe asked with a small laugh.

"That was way too fucking sexy" Chloe let out a harder laugh.

They finished the strawberries, and by that point the beach was pretty much empty. The two of them made small talk before small talk became light kisses; before either of them knew it light kisses became heated and passionate. Chloe was straddled on her thighs as they continued to kiss; Beca had her hands running up and down Chloe's sides. Chloe's fingers were lost in Beca's hair, tongues were fighting for dominance and moans were lost to each other.

Beca broke the kiss, but it didn't stop Chloe. Chloe moved her lips to Beca's cheek and then to her neck, where she began to suck lightly.

"Oh God" Beca groaned out. "Wait, wait, wait" Beca pushed at Chloe's shoulders. "The date isn't over"

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked with a sly smirk, moving back to Beca's neck. "It can end right now and we can head home" She placed a few light kisses on the skin under her lips before she began to suck once more.

"There's just one more thing that we have to do" Beca let out another groan when she felt Chloe's tongue on her sensitive skin. "As much as I don't want to end this" Beca pushed Chloe back once more, this time connecting their foreheads.

"What's the one more thing we need to do?" Chloe asked, hands moving up and down Beca's back.

"Uh" Beca's train of thought was lost; she was too worked up at the moment. "Uh, late night stroll on the boardwalk with ice cream…God you're making it hard to concentrate" They both laughed and Chloe kissed her once more before getting off Beca's lap.

-  
The girls were on their way back home, they had a good time on the boardwalk. Chloe had told Beca, during their walk, that it was the best date she ever had and it made Beca smile. All she wanted to do was make Chloe happy and to know that she succeeded in that tonight, made this date her best date too.

They walked into the house laughing at something Beca had just said, they both made their way into the kitchen. Beca grabbed water and Chloe placed the containers, glasses, and utensils into the sink. Beca took a gulp out of her water and turned back to Chloe, she saw the redhead begin to wash the dish. Beca put her bottle down and walked over to Chloe; she wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist and began to kiss the back of her neck. She moved some of Chloe's hair out of the way and began to place light kisses on the side of her neck.

Chloe let out a moan and leaned back into Beca; Beca reached over and closed the tap while keeping her lips on Chloe's neck. Chloe turned in Beca's arms and their lips connected, Beca slid her tongue across Chloe's lips and Chloe was quick to accept it. Their kiss grew hungrier as it went on, Chloe moved he hand down Beca's neck till she reached Beca's chest, her hand found Beca's breast and she gave a light squeeze. Beca let out a moan and broke their kiss, she moved her lips back to Chloe's neck and her hand moved down Chloe's back till she reached the redheads ass and she, much like Chloe, gave it a squeeze.

"Bedroom?" She heard Chloe ask.

Beca pulled away from Chloe's neck and attached their lips as she pulled Chloe to her bedroom. Beca's back hit her bedroom door, she felt behind her till her hand touched the door knob. Once inside, she broke away from the kiss and turned the light on. Chloe gave her a look of confusion till her eyes caught the bed; the bed was covered in rose petals. She turned back to Beca and raised an eyebrow.

"So maybe I thought I was going to get a little lucky tonight" Beca gave her smirk.

Chloe shook her head before kissing Beca again; she pulled back and connected their foreheads.

"You're amazing" Chloe reached over to the light switch and turned the lights off.

"Chloe-"Chloe cut her off.

"Please…I just can't with the light on, I'm not ready for that" Beca nodded.

"Are you ready for this, I mean we don't have to do anything" The last thing Beca wanted to do was make Chloe feel like she was being forced into something too soon.

"No, I'm ready for this…I want you, I just can with the light on" Beca nodded again before pulling Chloe into an embrace, wanting to comfort her before anything else could happen.

Once they began to kiss again, softly this time around, Chloe began to push Beca toward the bed. When Beca felt he knees hit the bed, she switched their position and lightly shoved Chloe onto the bed. Chloe moved to the head of the bed as Beca moved to hover above her. Chloe leaned up and connected their lips once more; they parted their lips and let their tongues meet. Beca moved her hand down Chloe's body, once she reached the hem of Chloe's shirt she moved her hand under it, she ran her fingers over the skin and it caused Chloe to shiver. Chloe's fingers worked the buttons on Beca's shirt, pushing it off her shoulders once she was finished. Beca broke the kiss to toss her shirt over to the side, she began to lift Chloe's shirt and Chloe sat up so she could pull it over her head. Once the shirt was tossed aside as well, Chloe spread her legs and Beca settled between them; moaning at the friction it caused.

Beca connected their lips once more, but not for long and it caused Chloe to groan when the contact was broken. Beca trailed kisses down her neck to her chest and back up, sucking hard on Chloe's pulse point. Chloe moaned and let her hands roam over Beca's back, she moved her fingers to Beca's bra clasp, and with a quick flick the bra was undone. She pushed Beca up a bit to remove the bra; Beca sat on her knees and pulled Chloe up. She kissed Chloe hard as she reached around her back, undoing her bra as well. She pushed Chloe back down and settled between her legs once more.

Beca kissed down to Chloe's chest once more, she licked the already hard nub; cause Chloe's hips to buck. Beca let out her own moan when their hips connected, she took a breath before cover Chloe's nipple with her warm mouth. Beca moved her fingers to Chloe's other breast, her fingers moved over the nipple before pinching them between her fingers.

"Fuck" Chloe groaned, she let out a loud moan when she felt Beca switch breasts.

Once Beca was done with Chloe's breasts, she connected their mouths once more. They both moaned at the skin that pressed together, Chloe wrapped her legs around Beca's and using that as leverage she flipped their position. Chloe attached her lips to Beca's neck, moved both her hands down to the full breasts that ached for her touch. Chloe squeezed them and manipulated them until Beca couldn't handle it anymore; she moved her mouth to Beca's nipple and sucked as she started to grind her hips into Beca.

"Oh God" Beca groaned, her hand got lost in the red locks, she tugged at the hair. "Come here" Chloe lifted her head and their lips attached again. The kiss was aggressive and Beca kept up the pace as she flipped them back over.

Beca broke their kiss once more to remove the jeans Chloe was wearing; Chloe followed her lead and undid Beca's jeans. Beca moved off the bed and pulled Chloe's jeans and underwear down before removing her own. She began her slow climb up Chloe's body; she kissed her ankles, her calves, the inside of her knees, and finally her thighs. She teased Chloe there for a while, biting, licking, kissing, and sucking. She only stopped when she felt Chloe tug desperately at her hair, she moved passed the one place Chloe really wanted her lips to be and kissed her stomach till she got to Chloe's mouth.

As Beca began to kiss her once more, Chloe stared to grind her hips into Beca's, needing to feel contact where she was throbbing. Beca groaned into their kiss, breaking it to bury her face into Chloe's neck, as she started to grind her hips back down into Chloe. She lifted her head and their eyes connected, as their bodies kept moving. Beca trailed her fingers lightly over Chloe's stomach until she reached her hips, she looked into the blue eyes for some form of hesitation but saw none.

Beca shifted slightly to get space between them and then ran her fingers over Chloe's center, groaning when she felt just how wet the redhead was. She kissed Chloe once more before her fingers slid slowly into her center; she heard Chloe gasp and take a few shallow breaths before a moan erupted. Beca made sure she was ready before she began to thrust her fingers slowly, Chloe's nails dug into her back and scraped down. Beca felt pleasure in the pain, in hurt in all the good ways.

Beca was aching to be touched and it was like Chloe could feel it too, the redhead moved her hand down Beca's body and swiftly slid two fingers into her. Chloe began to thrust faster and harder, causing Beca to do the same; moans driving them both on. Beca added a third finger into Chloe, using her thumb to circle her exactly where she needed it. Chloe used her palm to do the same for Beca, she used her free hand to grip Beca's neck and bring her down for a hard kiss.

It wasn't long before they both groaned and their bodies went stiff, their fingers thrusting out of rhythm as they both flew over the edge of pleasure. Beca collapsed on Chloe and slowly slid her fingers out of the redhead, she groaned when Chloe did the same. When Beca caught her breath back she used both her arms to push herself up, she looked down at Chloe and smiled when Chloe opened her eyes. Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair before pulling her down for a soft kiss; Beca pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose, her eyelids and then her forehead.

"You're one of the best things to ever happen to me" Chloe whispered out.

"You _are_ the best thing to ever happen to me" Beca whispered back, kissing her once more before moving off of Chloe.

They both shifted on the bed until they were under the convers, Chloe kissed Beca a few more times before turning on her side and pulling Beca with her. Beca cuddled into Chloe's back, wrapped her arm around her waist, and placed a few kisses on her neck. She heard Chloe's breath even out and knew that she had fallen asleep, Beca soon followed.


	12. Coming Together's

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing from Pitch Perfect or CNN**

**A/N: Hey awesome nerds, thanks for the response to the story, there is a time jump in this chapter and there will probably be a few mre as the story goes on, I just need a way to push the story I hope that's cool. Love forever and always.**

The next morning Chloe's eyes fluttered open, she woke up to the feeling of Beca's fingers running over back. She felt Beca's fingers move over the same spots on her back, running over her left shoulder blade across to the center of her spine, and then from her ribs down to her left hip. She felt Beca do it a couple of more times before Chloe finale decided to say something.

"That scar" Chloe said when she felt Beca's fingers on her shoulder blade. "Was when he burned me…We were at his parents place in Long Island and he was plastered, he took a fire poker heated it and dragged it across me" Chloe closed her eyes for a moment and the memory came back, she quickly opened her eyes not wanting to remember that pain. "He took me to the nurse that lived in his parent's house and she patched me up" Chloe smiled slightly when she felt Beca's lips make contact with the skin.

"What about this one?" Beca kept her lips on Chloe's shoulder but her fingers traced the scar from her side to her hip.

"Leather belt, he whipped too hard just once and the skin just tore" Chloe felt Beca shudder. "I don't even remember the pain of that one, I just felt the rip and I passed out"

"How did he cover that up?" Beca asked, wrapping her arm back around Chloe.

"He didn't, he took me to the hospital and everything…But without me admitting to it and charging him, there was nothing they could do" Part of Chloe wished she could go back in time and slap her old self, to save herself of all that pain she went through.

"Why didn't you ever call?" The question had been on Beca's mind since Chloe came back into her life, she never got an answer from Chloe…But maybe now she would, now when Chloe was finale talking about her past. "Why didn't you just ask for help?"

"I was ashamed" Chloe admitted, she reached down and pulled the sheets, which had dropped to her hip, over their bodies. She felt more that vulnerable now that she was opening up, this talk was not going to help that feeling, and she didn't feel like being exposed and vulnerable…Even if it was only in front of Beca. "I was ashamed for so many reasons"

"You had no reason to be ashamed" Beca whispered to her, hoping her words held some comfort.

"I let my husband abuse me every night and then forgave him every morning" Chloe let out a bitter laugh, tears stinging her eyes. "I brought a child into that life"

"You didn't know what he was like before you married him" Beca tightened her hold on Chloe.

"I didn't know he would be an abusive dick, but I should have seen the signs…Listened to the people around me, his own brother warned me about him, said that he was a violent drunk…My parents told me not to be with him, but I chose to ignore everybody" A sob escaped Chloe. "I willing walked into that life and now I'm crying about it like I have the right to?" Another sob. "I was stupid enough to put myself into that life and now I'm crying about it?"

"Hey!" Beca forced Chloe to turn on her back and look at her, Beca propped herself up on her elbow. "You are not stupid, and what you went through was not your fault. The second you start thinking or believing that then he's already won, you cannot let him win. This, all of this, is his fault and you're the victim" Beca took her free hand and ran her fingers lightly over Chloe's face. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, then and now" Beca began to move her fingers over Chloe's body, her chest and stomach, touching every scar along the way. "You are so beautiful and perfect, these scars…They're part of you, which means they're beautiful too"

"Beca…" Tears feel from Chloe's eyes, emotions taking over at the words. "I had been living in this darkness for so long, that I forgot there was light in the world. For three years all I saw and felt was darkness, and now suddenly it's like I have my own piece of the sun" Chloe ran her hand through Beca's hair. "You make me feel warm and happy, you took all that darkness away…Having you here, right now, means everything to me"

Chloe moved her body up and wrapped Beca in a tight hug, Beca hugged her back just as tight.

_-  
Two months later-September _

In the two months that they have lived NC, not a lot had happened in terms of Matt. The detectives had no leads and the case was swiftly going cold, some reports has come in about people fitting Matt's description but when investigated it was never him. Fields and Perry were beginning to get frustrated, with almost nothing new to go on there wasn't much they could do. Even more frustrated at the fact that the leak in the department was still out there, they had no leads telling them who this guy was.

Chloe, Beca, and Jake, on the other hand, were doing pretty good for themselves. They were getting more and more used to living in Wilmington and they were really loving it, Jake was starting to become friends with the neighbour kids, Beca's studio development was going according to plan, and Chloe was about to start her teaching job. Beca brought up the topic of permanently moving here, something that she mentioned to Chloe before, this time asking if Chloe would move here with her, Chloe was excited about it and they brought it up to Jake. When they brought it up to him, he said he really liked living here, that was all they needed. Beca put a down payment on the house the next day and Chloe was going to help with the mortgage once the teaching cheques began to come in, much to Beca's disapproval.

About a month before, Beca and Chloe explained to Jake what was going on between them. Jake didn't quite understand, but he understood that Beca made his mom happy and that they acted the way his mom and Matt acted at times. They feared that Jake was going to reject Beca because he didn't want someone taking his dad's place, but all of that went out the window when the next day he hugged Beca and told her he loved her.

Things have gotten serious between Beca and Chloe fairly fast; being around each other 24/7 would do that to you. They never got tired of each other, which is a fear they both had, but rather embraced the chance to be around each other so much after years of separation. After telling Jake about their relationship, Chloe moved her things into Beca's room and they began to turn Chloe's old room into a guest room/office, which they finished yesterday.

"Jake, let's go!" Beca called from the front door, slinging her laptop back over her shoulder.

"Coming" Jake called back, as he rushed out of his room.

The young boy ran straight into Beca's arms, she lifted him up and placed him on her hip. They both turned back to the hallway, waiting for one more person.

"Chloe, we're all going to be late!" Beca called again.

"Sorry, sorry" Chloe walked out of her room and up to the two most important people in her life. "Let's go"

The three exited the house and headed to their car, Beca had to drop Chloe off, then Jake, and then get to the studio. Beca put Jake into his car seat before getting into the driver's side and pulling out of the drive way.

"We need more than one car" Beca said with a shake of her head.

"I know, I'm sorry" Chloe reached over and placed her hand on top of Beca's. "How about we go looking on Friday? You're off and we can go searching after you pick me up from work"

"Yeah, sounds good" Beca turned her hand to take a hold of Chloe's, bringing it to her lips and kissed it quickly.

-  
Beca was kneeling in front of Jake getting ready to leave him at preschool for his first day, she was more nervous about leaving him than he was about being left.

"Alright, so if you need anything just tell Mrs. Drake, and she'll call your mom or me" Jake gave her a nod and Beca pulled him into a hug. "I'll pick you up when school's out, I love you man" Beca kissed the side of Jake's head before standing up.

Beca headed to the door and waited, she watched Jake take a seat beside some toys and it wasn't long before someone began talking to him. Beca smiled before turned and left.

-  
"Beca?" Beca looked up from her desk and smiled at the NC, Jason Fisher, studio head.

"What's up Jay?" Beca leaned back in her chair and raised her eye brow.

Beca had met Jason in LA, the two clicked almost instantly and became fast friends. With his love of music, it wasn't a very hard choice for Beca to make him the head of her newest studio. Beca explained to him her situation, he understood instantly.

"Check it out" He placed a flyer in front of her. "Open mic night, you wanted to find talent here, right?"

"Yup" Beca took the flyer and read it over. "This is the best way to do it, this sounds great" Beca threw Jason a smile.

"Alright, the Tuesday you and I have a date" Jason began to walk backwards out of her office.

"Don't let my girlfriend hear you say that" They both let out a laugh, before anything else could be said Beca's phone began to ring.

"I bet that's her right now, six senses" Jason smiled at her before leaving.

"Hey Chloe" Beca said as she picked the phone up.

_"I love this school!" _

"Glad to hear it" Beca laughed, putting the phone back to her ear; having to pull it away when Chloe screamed her excitement. "So, good first day?"

_"Great first day, I love my classes; all the students are just so open. I mean I miss my kids, I miss them every day, but these students just have such a willingness to learn…Which took a while for my students"_

"Well if I had a teacher like you in high school, I'm sure I'd pay attention too" Beca smiled at the laugh that came from the other line. "I'm glad it's going great"

_"Yeah"_ Beca frowned at the tone.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked, hearing the slight sadness that came through Chloe's voice.

_"I just…There's these two girls in my class, I think they're best friends, when I saw them my mind just drifted to Aubrey…I miss her so much"_

"I know Chloe, I know" Beca let out a small breath, they almost never talked about Jesse and Aubrey, because it would just bring them down too much. It had been so long since they saw their best friends, they really missed them…What's worse is that they can never just pick up a phone and talk to them, that's what killed Chloe. For three years Chloe did that, now when she's finally free from Matt she doesn't even have the option of picking up the phone.

_"I wish I hadn't lost those three years, it might have made this just a little easier to deal with" _Beca could hear the tightness in Chloe's voice.

"When this whole thing is over, and we can freely go wherever the hell we please…We're going to go to Atlanta and we're going to make up for all this missed time" Beca closed her eyes tightly, feeling tears prick her eyes.

_"I think that's a great idea, I think Jake needs to get to know his Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Jesse" _They both let out a small laugh. _"I gotta get back to work, see you soon"_

"See you soon" Beca hung up her phone, leaning back in her chair.

Beca let her own mind drift to Aubrey and Jesse; she really missed the two of them. She wanted nothing more than to pick up the phone and just talk to them, to just ask how they are and if their new baby was okay. That was the one thing Beca mentally calculated, Aubrey should have had her baby, and Beca just wanted to know how they were doing. Beca opened the contact on her phone and scrolled down her contacts until she landed on a name, she hovered over it for a while before finally calling the number.

"Hey Detective Fields, its Beca…I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"

-  
Chloe was finishing up the dishes from dinner, when Beca came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the redhead. Chloe let out a small moan when Beca began to place kisses on the side of her neck.

"I never asked you, how was your day?" Chloe felt Beca smile into her neck.

"It was good" Beca's breath made Chloe shiver, Beca placed one more kiss on Chloe's neck before balancing her chin on Chloe's shoulder. "I'm going to an open mic nigh with Jason on Tuesday, do you want to come?"

"That sounds like a blast, but I was actually thinking about taking Jake to the movies, there is a new kids movie coming out and I think he would love to watch it" Chloe put the last dish aside and turned the tap off. "Towel?" Beca reached behind her and grabbed the hand towel from the stove, handing it to Chloe.

"I think that's a great idea" Beca stepped back slightly and let Chloe turn in her arms, Chloe put her arms under Beca's and circled her own arms around Beca's waist. "At least he had a good day at his pre-school; I don't think I've ever seen him so tired out"

"Yeah, he plays like an energizer bunny and then passes out" Chloe leaned in and placed a small kiss on Beca's lips. "So I was thinking, maybe Saturday the three of us could spend the day together and then you and I can have a date night?"

"I would love to" Beca placed her own kiss against Chloe's lips.

"Good, but I get to plan this date" Chloe laughed when Beca let out a small groan.

"Ugh, you suck" Beca kissed Chloe's cheek before stepping back. "Alright, I have to finish up a mix" The two walked out of the kitchen, separating once they got to the hallway. "I'll meet you in bed"

"Don't work too hard" Chloe blew her a kiss before heading to their bedroom, Beca watched her leave before heading to the guestroom/office.

-  
Beca walked into their bedroom a couple of hours later; she smiled when she saw Chloe sitting in the bed. She assumed that would have fallen asleep already, she looked pretty tired during dinner.

"What are you doing still up?" Chloe looked up from the paper in her hand a smiled.

"I was just looking over the lesson plan and changing a few things" Beca nodded as she turned off the light and crawled into the bed beside her. "Ready for bed?" Chloe asked as she put the paper down, on the bedside table.

"Yup" Beca reached over and grabbed the TV remote, turning the tube off.

Chloe shifted to hover over Beca, moving in to give her a quick kiss. It was only supposed to be a goodnight kiss, but it got heated pretty fast. When their tongues met, Chloe shifted her whole body to lie on top of Beca. They continued to kiss as Beca ran her hands under Chloe's shirt; she ran her fingers up and down Chloe's back and sides. Chloe broke the kiss and began to place light kisses down Beca's neck, Chloe stopped at Beca's collarbone before licking back up to Beca's ear. Beca shuddered and let out a moan when Chloe took Beca's lobe between her teeth and tugged.

Beca brought her hand to the back of Chloe's neck, bringing their lips back together. Beca was about to roll them over, when her cellphone began to ring. Beca broke the kiss and looked over at the phone sitting on the bedside table, it didn't stop Chloe; who continued to place kissed on Beca's neck.

"Ignore it" She mumbled against the DJ's skin.

"I can't, it could be important" Beca let out another moan when she felt Chloe gently rake her teeth over her neck, before sucking harshly…The girl was determined to leave a mark. Beca knew that Chloe wasn't going to stop, so she rolled them over and kissed Chloe hard before pulling away and moving off the bed. "Sorry, I'll be back" Beca grabbed the phone and moved out of the room, laughing at the groan that left Chloe's mouth.

Beca walked into the living room and looked down at the caller ID.

"Detective" Beca said as she answered, she was hoping that it would be Fields.

_"Hi Beca, I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I was just going through all the proper procedures to see if what you want can happen" _

"And?" The suspicion was killing her.

_"We can do it; I can have Aubrey and Jesse there by this weekend if you can work with that"_

"Yes, of course, thank you so much" Beca couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "Did you talk to them too?"

_"I did, they both said that they can get the next week off from work and would love to spend it with you guys"_

"That's great, it's more than great" Beca wanted to scream and shout how awesome this was, but she kept her voice low so to not alert Chloe. "It is safe to do this right?" The last thing Beca wanted to do was put anyone in danger.

_"It think so, I mean we haven't had any leads on him…He can't know where you are and he hasn't tried anything with the Swanson's, so yeah I think this should be fine" _

"Okay then just send me the details when you have them...Listen, whatever you do just don't accidently tell Chloe, I want this to be a surprise for her"

_"Understood, I'll be talking to you soon"_

-  
"Stevie, how's it going?" Matt asked as he drove, it had been a while since he called his contact.

_"Matt?" _There was shock in Stevens' voice. _"Are you calling me off a cell phone?"_

"Yeah, I bought a disposable cell a couple of days ago" He answered, balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear, as he took a turn.

_"Where the hell have you been?"_

"I've been keeping a low profile, when they put my face out there I couldn't watch a single channel without seeing my face"

_"It's been pretty quiet the last month, right?"_

"Yeah, other news happens and suddenly I'm not so important" Matt let out a small laugh.

_"Where are you right now?"_

"I just drove into LA" Matt relaxed into his seat a bit more when he pulled up to a red light.

_"Made it through the state lines without a problem?"_

"Yeah, probably because my face isn't everywhere" Matt sat up again as the light turned green. "Which is why I waited as long as I did or I'd be back in NY right now"

_"What's your plan for LA?"_

"I did some research on Beca Mitchell, in my research I found an address for her studio" Matt pulled up to a motel and parked. "I couldn't find a home address, too famous for that I guess"

_"So you're going to check the studio out tonight?"_

"I'll probably crash tonight, it's been a long drive" Matt leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. "Any news about Chloe, on your side"

_"Not really, but um" _Matt opened his eyes when he heard the slight hesitation in Stevens voice, calming when the Vice Detective continued speaking. _"I think the lead detective put on her case is heading to see her" _

"What!?" Matt sat up in his seat and ran a hand through his hair; he felt his body come alive. "Where is he going, do you know where she is?"

_"I have no idea where she is or where he's going, but a couple of days ago he asked for some days off…Which is something no lead detective of any case ever does" _

"Fuck, he has to be meeting her…Is there any way you can find out where he's going?" He was getting annoyed with not finding Chloe, he just wants to find her and end all of this.

_"Not without seeming suspicious, I don't have anything to do with this case" _Matt heard Stevens take a breath. _"Why don't you just let this go man, you can get off scratch free. They have no leads on you, just let this shit go"_

"No, I'm going to find her and I'm going to get my son back, that bitch took a step too far and I will not let her walk around free and happy"

-  
"Beca, where are we going?" Chloe asked for a tenth time. It was the Saturday the three of them were supposed to spend together, but Beca got a call from Fields telling her that Aubrey and Jesse were going to be here on Saturday. So on Friday, before Beca went to the open mic night, she simply told Chloe that there was a change of plans for Saturday.

"We're almost there, chill, babe" She threw Chloe a smile before turning back to the rode.

"But we were supposed to spend the day with Jake" Chloe had really been looking forward to that, she didn't hide her disappointment. Beca felt slightly bad about the change of events, but knew that it was all going to be worth it when Chloe's eyes landed on Aubrey.

"I'm sorry, but I promise you this is going to be worth it" Beca reached over and took Chloe's hand into her own.

Chloe remained silent for the rest of the ride, but she never removed her hand from Beca's. When the airport came into view, from the corner of her eye, Beca saw Chloe sit up straighter and frown.

"Why are we at the airport?" Beca hid her smirk and simply shrugged.

Once Beca parked the car, she took Chloe's hand and pulled her into the airport. Beca was looking around, waiting to catch the two familiar faces.

"Beca seriously, what's happening?" Beca ignored her question and kept her eyes forward, just waiting

Then it happened, the gasp that left Chloe's lips when she saw her best friend step in front of the crowd. Her grip on Beca's hand went slack and she took a few steps forward, hand covering her mouth in shock and tears stinging her eyes. She started at Aubrey from far, not quite believing that she was there. Aubrey wiped the tears that were falling down her own face, before giving Chloe her biggest smile. It seemed to be what Chloe needed to break out of her trance; she took off running to Aubrey. Aubrey outstretched her arms and caught Chloe in them, hugging her as tightly as possible and Chloe returned it. Sobs escaped both of them as they held onto each other.

Beca made her way over to them when she saw Jesse step beside Aubrey, she wanted to give the girls as much time as they needed, but had to step forward when she saw Jesse…She missed him, just as much as Chloe missed Aubrey. Once she was in front of Jesse, he gave her one of his goofy grins before pulling her into his arms.

Once Aubrey and Chloe pulled away, Beca moved to Aubrey and Chloe to Jesse. Beca and Chloe were more than happy to see these people, to see to familiar faces in a place of strangers. To have their friends by their sides, to laugh at od jokes, to talk about old memories, to catch up for lost time…To feel like nothing had changed, if only for a week.

"Thank you for keeping her safe" Aubrey whispered in Beca's ear before pulling back, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.


	13. Family

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing from Pitch Perfect or CNN**

**A/N: Hey awesome nerds, thanks for the response to the story,so I have a job now so updates are going to be slightly harder but I am going to finish writing it because I love writing it and I know you guys like it, so I swear to you that I will finish this story. Love forever and always.**

**A/N: So everyone read that Elizabeth Banks quote right? Now I don't think alot of us thought that Beca and Chloe were actually going to be cannon no matter how much we wanted it, but what really upset me was that she pretty much said "Yes I know there is a huge group of you that supports this but we're going to ignore you and do what we want, who needs to give the fans what they want' but whateves, I'm still going to watch it because the movie speaks for itself, but I wish she handled it better. **

"She's beautiful, Aubrey" Chloe scrolled threw the pictures of the one month old Ashley Swanson, she turned as best as she could in her car seat and smiled at Aubrey. "And I gotta say, Jesse, she looks just like you"

"Poor kid" Beca muttered, earning her a playful smack from Chloe.

"Shut up, Mitchell" Jesse told her with a kick to her seat. "She's a lucky kid; she's going to be a knock-out"

"Yeah cause she has Aubrey's genes, not because of you" Another kick to her seat, this time is was with a round of laughs. "Seriously, though, congratulations guys, we're really happy for you"

"Thanks" Aubrey threw her a smile through the rear view mirror. "So, uh, detective Fields flew down here with us, he said he wanted to make sure that we would be safe"

"Yeah, how deep is this thing guys?" Jesse asked, Beca and Chloe shared a look before Chloe looked at Jesse.

"We'll get more into it when we get back to the house" Jesse nodded.

"But you guys are safe, right?" Concern filled Aubrey's voice.

"Yeah, we're fine" Beca answered, small smile on her face.

-  
"Where's your son?" Aubrey asked as they pulled up to the house.

"He's with our neighbour Mrs. Swan" Beca parked into the driveway, the four got out, and Beca began making her way to Mrs. Swan. "I'll grab him"

"Thanks" Chloe called after her, guiding the married couple into the house.

The trio walked into the house, Aubrey looked the place over with a smile as Jesse hauled their bags in. Chloe walked in and closed the door behind her; she tossed the car keys into the bowl by the door and turned to the couple.

"Please, make yourselves at home" Chloe moved further into the house. "Jesse, you can put the bags in the guestroom, it's also Beca's office but we'll move her stuff out" Jesse gave her a nod before moving to the room that Chloe pointed to.

"So, when did you two get together?" Chloe threw Aubrey a shocked look.

"How did you-"Aubrey cut the redhead off.

"What you think I don't know my best friend?" Aubrey laughed. "Come on Chloe, it's been a few years but I still know when you're hooking up with someone"

"We're not…Hooking up, we're…"Chloe trailed off as a shy smile took over her face.

"In a relationship?" Aubrey asked with excitement, she stepped closer to Chloe.

"Yeah, for the last two months" Aubrey let out a squeal of excitement and pulled Chloe into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you two" Chloe laughed as she hugged Aubrey back just as tight.

"Thanks love" The two pulled away as Jesse walked back into the room.

From the window in the living room, Chloe saw Beca making her way back to the house with Jake in her arms. Chloe saw the look on both their faces and knew something was wrong.

"He had a bad day" Chloe nodded her head toward the window, the couple turned to the window as well. "He might not be talkative, it's not you guys, he's just not used to new people"

Beca walked into the house and was about to put Jake on his feet, but stopped when she felt him fist the back of her shirt. Beca sent a look Chloe's way and the redhead got the message, she made her way to Beca and Jake.

"Hey bud" Chloe ran a hand through his hair before taking him into her arms. "Honey, I want you to meet a couple of our friends" Chloe placed a kiss against his temple as she moved closer to Aubrey and Jesse.

"Hey Jake" Aubrey smiled and gave him a small wave.

"What's up little man" Jesse gave him a grin.

Jake looked at both of them before burying his face in Chloe's shoulder, Chloe ran her hand up and down his back to keep him relaxed.

"Hey Jake" Jake lifted his head and looked over Chloe's shoulder at Beca. "Want to play some hoops?" Jake nodded and moved back into Beca's arms.

Once the two of them were in the backyard, Chloe turned back to Jesse and Aubrey.

"She'll calm him down with basketball, once he's in a better mood he might be more open" Chloe gave them a small smile.

-  
As the night went on, Jake did become slightly more open to the two new people in his house. After Jake had a sometime alone with Beca, Chloe led the couple outside and he started playing with Jesse and Beca and once he got used to Aubrey he started talking to her.

Beca smiled as she watched Jake and Jesse play, the same smile was on Aubrey's face, Beca turned her eyes to kitchen and decided it was the right time to talk to Chloe.

"I'll be right back" Beca told Aubrey, who gave her a nod in return.

Chloe looked over her shoulder when she heard the backyard door opening; she smiled at Beca before turning to back to the stove. Beca moved behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, moving some hair out of the way she placed a few kisses on her neck.

"Why was he upset?" Chloe asked softly.

"Oh that fucking bitch" Beca hissed out, moving away from Chloe, leaning back against the counter.

"Mrs. Swan?" Shock evident in Chloe's voice and eyes when she looked over her shoulder.

"No, of course not" Beca let out a laugh. "That stupid nosy bitch that lives three houses down"

"Jane or Jan or Janet?" Chloe put the stove on slow, turning her body to Beca.

"Yeah whatever her fucking name is" It had been a long time since Chloe had seen Beca this angry. "Jake was playing outside and the bitch began to question him about Matt" Chloe felt anger flare in her. "Asking him 'Where's your dad?' and 'Why is your dad never around?' and here's my favorite one 'Do you know who your daddy is?' Can you believe this bitch?"

"No I really can't" Chloe shook her head, anger flaring in her blue eyes.

"If I ever see her talking to Jake again, I'll shoot her" Chloe couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from her.

"Don't do that" Chloe moved closer to Beca and wrapped her arms around her. "I kinda like having you around and Jake is too young for jail visits" This time a laugh came from Beca.

"Fine" She groaned out. "But in all honesty she better never talk to him, I don't know what I'll do if I see that bitch poke her nose where it doesn't belong"

Chloe leaned in and connected her lips to Beca's, before either of them could deepen it the backyard door opened and they heard a fake gaging noise.

"Ew" They broke apart and saw Aubrey standing at the door. "I don't want to see that"

"Sorry" Chloe laughed.

"Jake is asking for you" Aubrey told Chloe as she stepped closer to the women.

"Alright, can you watch the stove?" Chloe asked Beca as she made her way to the backyard.

"Of course" Beca threw her a smile.

Aubrey watched Beca watch Chloe; she couldn't hide the smile that graced her face. Aubrey moved to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, handing one to Beca.

"I can still see your toner, those jeans don't hide anything" Aubrey nudged her.

"That's still my dick" Beca shot back without moving her eyes from Chloe.

-  
"He's out like a light" Chloe laughed, she lifted her head from Aubrey's shoulder and smiled at Jake.

"Which is why we let him play basketball for so long" Beca ran her hand through Jake's hair; he was curled up on the couch with his head in Beca's lap.

"He's an awesome kid, Chloe" Jesse threw the redhead a smile.

"Thanks, I'm a lucky mom…He's never given me trouble" A smile filled with nothing but love crossed Chloe's face.

"I'm going to put him to bed" Beca moved from under Jake's head, before taking the boy into her arms gently and began the walk to his room.

"You love her" Aubrey said once Beca was out of site, Chloe turned her head sharply to Aubrey.

"What?" Aubrey let out a small laugh and shared a look with Jesse. "Guys, it is way too early in our relationship to even think about that"

"Are you scared to tell her?" Jesse asked, shifting to get comfortable on the couch.

"There's nothing to tell" Chloe looked to the ground and shrugged.

"Because _she _loves you" Chloe eyes shot back up to Jesse.

"Did she say something to you?" Chloe's eyes held hope.

"No, but it doesn't take a genius to see when someone is in love" Aubrey nodded in agreement with Jesse, all the while nudging Chloe. "I have never seen Beca smile the way she does when she's around Jake and you, believe me she is invested in your little family"

"What if you're wrong, what if she doesn't?" Chloe raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"How could she not, Chloe, look at all she's done for you" Aubrey gestured to the house. "All she's left behind…How could she not?"

-  
Beca was sitting in bed, leaning against the headboard, going through files on her laptop and waiting for Chloe to meet her in bed. She looked up when she heard the bedroom door open and close, smiling when Chloe stepped closer to the bed. Chloe moved around to Beca's side of the bed and closed her laptop, moving it to the ground gently. Chloe moved to straddle Beca's thighs, Beca's hands instantly ran up and down Chloe's thighs.

"Thank you for getting her here" Chloe said with a smile.

"You're welcome baby" Beca returned the smile, Chloe's grew at the term of endearment. Beca used them every now and again, but it was rare.

Chloe leaned down and connected their lips in a sweet kiss, pulling away before it could get too heated. Chloe ran her fingers up and down Beca's arms, simply staring into the eyes in front of her.

"What's going through your head?" Beca lightly tapped Chloe's temple with a smile.

Chloe took a deep breath and let it out with a small smile, she continued to stare into Beca's eyes as a way to find the courage to say what needed to be said.

"I love you" Chloe whispered out, a look of shock took over Beca's face and Chloe instantly feared the worst. "I know it's early, I understand if you're not ready for that" Chloe moved to get off Beca, but Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and held her in place.

"I love you too" A smile broke out on Chloe's face and Beca soon followed. "I love you so much"

With that their lips connected in a fierce kiss, filled with passion and love. Beca leaned forward and away from the headboard, Chloe moved up Beca's body until she reached Beca's hips. Once there she shifted her body so she could wrap her legs around Beca's waist, bringing their bodies closer and igniting even more passion into their kiss. Beca's hand just starting its path up Chloe's shirt when…

"Mama!" Jake's voice rang out, it wasn't filled with fear or panic, just need.

They broke away from the kiss and Chloe turned her head to face the bedroom door, prompting Beca to place her forehead against Chloe's temple.

"I thought he was out for the night" Beca groaned, her arms holding Chloe closer if it was possible.

"So did I" Chloe turned her head, forcing Beca to meet her eyes. "The life of a parent" Beca nodded before connecting their lips again, her tongue slid across Chloe's bottom lip and she welcomed it, but they were once again interrupted.

"Mama!"

"I'm coming baby" Chloe called back, as Beca trailed kiss down her neck.

"Not anytime soon" Beca mumbled against her neck.

"Shut up" Chloe brought their lips together. "I'll be…Back….Soon…And we'll…Really get…This…Started" Chloe said between kisses, with one finally kiss she untangled herself from Beca and headed toward the bedroom door.

"Hey" Chloe turned back to Beca. "I love you"

"I love you too, Mitchell"

-  
Chloe walked back into their room about an hour later, Jake had been woken up by a dream nothing too bad but enough to wake him up, and once he was awake he just couldn't fall back asleep and it took Chloe forever to relax him enough to go back to sleep. Chloe let out a small laugh when she saw Beca sleeping, with the laptop beside her. Chloe closed the laptop and placed it on the dresser before turning off the light and getting into bed, she snuggled into Beca and felt Beca's arms wrap around her.

They had been asleep for a few hours, when the sound of their alarm system blaring woke them up; they both jolted up in the bed and stared toward the bedroom door, both still trying to gather their barring.

"Is that the alarm?" Beca asked, rubbing her eyes as she tried to shake the sleep off.

"Yeah…Fuck" Chloe shared a look before they both jumped off the bed.

Beca turned to her desk side table, pulling the drawer open she grabbed the gun safety box and quickly tapped in the code. Once it opened she quickly grabbed the gun and headed toward the door, Chloe right behind her. They stepped into the hallway and the first thing Chloe did was make sure that Jake's room was secure.

They turned the corner in the hallway with a sharp turn and Beca pointed the gun at the first figure she saw, finger ready on the trigger.

"Woah!" Jesse yelled, putting his hands up in defense.

"Beca, it's okay" Beca felt Chloe's hand on her shoulder, and slowly lowered the gun, Chloe quickly made her way to the alarm key panel to turn it off.

"What the hell is going on?" Beca looked over her shoulder and saw Aubrey making her way over to them, eyes widening when she saw the gun in Beca's hands.

"You tell me!" Beca turned her eyes back to Jesse. "What the hell were you thinking, we told you we have a fucking alarm didn't we?"

"Mama, what's happening" Chloe looked passed Beca to see Jake standing just outside his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing baby, go back to your room, I'll be there soon" Jake nodded before going back into his room, pushing the door closed behind him.

"We're being hunted and you think that setting the alarm off would have been smart?!" Beca could feel the adrenalin still pumping through her blood.

"Beca, calm down" Chloe spoke softly, trying to ease the situation.

"No, I could have shot him!" She turned back to Jesse. "I could have shot you!"

"I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry" Jesse closed the front door, which had been the reason for the alarm being set off. "I couldn't find my phone and I figured that it was probably in the car, so I was going to go get it when all of this happened"

"You have to be more careful, I thought Matt found us" Beca finally took a couple of deep breath, hoping to calm down. "I would have done anything to protect her" Beca pointed to Chloe. "Anything" With that Beca turned and headed back to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Chloe, really I am" Jesse told her, a grim look on his face.

"It's okay, it was an honest mistake" Chloe threw him a small smile. "The alarm's off, so go ahead and check the car"

-  
Chloe walked into her bedroom after checking on Jake, she found Beca sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. Chloe closed the door and kneeled down in front of Beca, she ran a hand over Beca's hair before pulling Beca hands away from her face.

"Baby" Chloe whispered out when she saw the tear streaks on Beca's face, She put her forehead against Beca's. "It's okay, nothing happened"

"I could have killed him, I didn't even think about it" Beca fought the urge to let out a sob. "All I could think about was making sure that nothing happened to you"

"And I love you for it, but nothing happened" Chloe took Beca's hands into her own. "You hesitated and it was a great thing, it saved Jesse"

"What if I hesitate when it's Matt?" Beca pulled away from Chloe and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think about that, you always tell me that he'll never find us…Believe your own words" Chloe placed a quick kiss to Beca's forehead before standing up. "Come on, let's get some sleep"

"No, I 'm going to work on a few mix's" Beca picked up her headphones and wrapped them around her neck before grabbing her laptop. "I can't sleep right now" Before Chloe could say anything, Beca was out of the room.

Chloe knew Beca needed sometime so she gave it to her.

-  
Beca's eyes fluttered open when she felt fingers run lightly over her face, a small smile grows on her face when she sees Chloe kneeling down in front of her. Beca raises her hand and interlocks their fingers, before bring Chloe's hand to her lips and gives it a small kiss.

"Hey" Beca whispered out.

"Hi, you never came back to bed" Chloe had a small pout.

She had fallen asleep the night before a little while after Beca had gone to work on her mixes, when she woke up in the morning she saw Beca's side empty and the sheets were cold. When she went into the living room, she found Beca asleep on the couch.

"I'm sorry, I guess I fell asleep" Beca placed another kiss on Chloe's hand.

"It's okay, I just missed you" Silence fell over the two. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for the way I acted" Beca shifted her body to sit on the couch.

"Don't be" Chloe sat down beside her. "You were just shaken up"

"Yeah" Chloe pulled Beca into a hug, and Beca welcomed it; smiling when she felt Chloe shiver at the small kiss Beca placed against her neck.

"Hey" They both pulled away to see Jesse standing behind the, an unsure look on his face.

"Hey" Beca moved away from Chloe and made her way to Jesse. "About last night" She stopped to give a small smile to Aubrey, who was making her way over to Chloe. "I am so sorry; I think I just had a moment of panic. I mean I always tell Chloe that he'll never find us…But when I heard that alarm, I just thought he was here and any rational thought in my mind went out the window, all I could think was-"Before she could say anything more, Jesse cut her off.

"Don't be sorry for protecting the ones you love" Jesse placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I would have done the same thing"

"Thank you" Jesse nodded and pulled Beca into a small hug.

"It's really bad, isn't it?" Aubrey asked, as the four of them sat down.

"Yeah" Chloe nodded. "The detectives that are leading our case have no idea where he is. They do know that he's been to New Orleans and Florida, but aside from that they have nothing"

"They thought putting his face out there would get them something, but all they ended up with was a bunch of calls that just lead them to people who looked like Matt…It was never him" Beca shrugged, turning her body so that she could throw her legs on Chloe's lap.

"He has no way to find us here, but I…I'm scared that somehow he will" Chloe busied herself with stroking Beca's leg.

"How is it working out for you guys here?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow, leaning back into the couch.

"It's not bad" A small smile graced Beca's face. "We actually really love it here, Jake included, it's less stressful than LA or New York" From the corner of her eye, she could see Chloe nodding in agreement. "Even if they catch Matt, we plan on staying here"

"I think that's a great idea" Jesse gave them a smile. "With how stressful things have been these last few months, you guys deserve a place that makes you feel peaceful"

"Chloe, what are you thinking?" Aubrey asked, staring at her friend intently.

"It's just funny" Chloe let out a bitter laugh. "I lost my freedom because of him for three years and now, now he's not here and he still has a hold of my freedom. I just feel like I'll never be free of him" A small smile came to her face when Beca took her hand.

"Don't you get recognized?" Beca gave Jesse a nod.

"Yeah, I try to keep a low profile but sometimes it happens" Beca said with a small shrug. "As long as the press doesn't get wave of it, I think we should be fine"

"There's not much she can do about it, she is a world famous DJ" Chloe gave her a teasing wink.

"It does help that I'm more behind the scenes of music rather than always in the media's face, not everyone pays attention to the producer" The three nodded in agreement with Beca.

"It is going to get better" Aubrey gave them both a smile. "It's going to get better, and when all of this is over we are going to go on a vacation together" The group laughed but nodded, a vacation was much needed. "We really missed you guys"

"Right back at you" Beca returned the smile.

-  
Chloe and Aubrey were hanging in the living room; Jake was playing some basketball in the backyard, while Beca and Jesse were outside in the front lawn.

"So tell me" Aubrey smacked Chloe's leg to grab her attention. "How did you two get together?"

"There's not much to tell, it sort of just happened" Chloe couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face.

"Oh come on Chloe, there has to be something to tell" Aubrey nudged Chloe. "We haven't had girl talk in like three years, you owe me this" Chloe let out a small laugh.

"It's the truth Aubrey, it just happened" Chloe turned her eyes to look out the living room window; she watched as Beca laughed at something that Jesse said. "She makes me feel safe and loved and warm…Three things I wasn't used to for a long time, just her presence makes me feel like I could survive living this life with him out there" Chloe let out a laugh as she thought back. "Our first kiss was totally not supposed to happen, I mean I think we both felt something more for a while, she was comforting me and it was only supposed to be a quick kiss to her cheek, which it was, but then she kissed me and it was amazing"

"I can't even picture Beca being the one initiate anything" They both laughed.

"She took me on this date about a week later, and Aubrey, she gave me my dream first date" A dreamy look took over Chloe's face.

"Dream first date, are you talking Mac N' Cheese dream date?" Excitement laced Aubrey's voice.

"Yes!" Chloe grabbed Aubrey's arms out of excitement. "She's it Aubrey, she's it for me" Chloe looked out the window once more with a smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Chloe" Aubrey placed her hand on top of Chloe's, a small smile on her face before she grew serious. "Why didn't you call me Chloe, I would have been there in a heartbeat to help you"

"I know Bree, I know" Chloe moved slightly closer to Aubrey. "I didn't want you involved in anything to do with him and…and I was ashamed that I let it get so far" Chloe took a deep breath before she let it out with a smile. "I don't want to talk about that, I just want to have fun with you while you're here…Because I missed you like hell"

Aubrey smiled before pulling Chloe into a tight hug.

-  
While that was going on inside, outside Beca and Jesse were chatting as Jesse tried to get their lawn mower to work.

"So, how the hell do you cut your grass?" Jesse asked as he once again began to pull on the mower.

"When Mrs. Swan's son comes to visit her, we get him to do it with her mower" Beca laughed when Jesse rolled his eyes.

Jesse pulled once more and the mower rawred to life, Jesse smiled as he stared to push the mower over the lawn.

"Tell me Jess, what's it like to be a father?" A smile graced Jesse's face that was bright enough to challenge the sun.

"It's the best thing in the world; no feeling in the world can top the feeling of holding your child in your arms for the first time" Jesse turned to Beca and his smile grew just a little bit more. "You may have missed out on that part, but you'll get to see Jake on his first day of school, when he graduates, gets married and has babies" Beca rolled her eyes with a small smile. "You're as good as a second mother to him, it's as clear as day"

"I do love him and her" They both let out a small laugh. "They've become my world and only in the span of a few months"

"That's what love does, if you watched a few movies you would know that" Jesse let out another laugh when Beca flipped him off.

Beca leaned back on her porch and turned her head to look down the street when she saw the woman, Jane or Jan or Janet, out for a walk with one of her friends. Beca couldn't stop herself from shooting up from the porch and making her way over to the tall blond.

"Hey!" Jesse looked over his shoulder and saw Beca heading over to the woman.

"Shit" He quickly turned off the mower and made his way over to the living room window.

Chloe pulled away from Aubrey when she heard Jesse banging against the window, she looked at him with a frown and saw him pointing at Beca. Chloe moved over to the window and knew immediately who she was talking to.

"Watch Jake" She told Aubrey before rushing out of the house.

"Can I help you?" Chloe heard the woman ask just as she got out of the house.

"I don't want you to talk to my boy ever again" Beca was getting ready to get into the blonds face, but Chloe got there in time to grab a hold of her arm.

"Oh calm down, I was just asking him a few questions" She gave them a shrug and that added fuel to Chloe's fire.

"Yeah, questions that you shouldn't ask a three year old" Chloe had fire in her voice, but she tried to be as polite as she could. "Try asking us if you want answers to your questions"

"Or better yet, don't ask question because you don't need to know our business" Beca spat out.

"It's just a few questions, I deserve to know who is moving into my neighbourhood" Chloe couldn't stop the laugh that erupted.

"We've been living here for a few months, didn't think to ask sooner?" Chloe didn't give the woman a chance to answer. "And you thought the best person to ask was a three year old?" Once again Chloe didn't let her answer. "You know what, fuck it, I tried being nice" Chloe mumbled out, before taking a step in front of Beca. "Beca's right, you don't need to stick your overly big nose in our business and if my son, _ever, _comes home as upset as he was after you talked to him…I'll find you and what Beca is _thinking _about doing to you won't compare to what I _will_ do to you"

"Is that a threat, ginger?" The blond made a move to step closer to Chloe, but Beca moved protectively in front of her first.

"No, it's a promise" Beca threw her a small smirk.

"Whatever" The blond shook her head and walked off with her friend.

"Uh, why don't we all go inside and cool down a little bit" Jesse suggested from his spot on the porch.

Chloe interlocked her fingers with Beca and guided her back into the house, once they were inside Jesse grabbed Aubrey and began to pull her toward the backyard.

"I think we'll leave you guys to talk for a bit" He called over his shoulder.

Once Chloe heard the backyard door close, Chloe turned and pulled Beca toward her.

"Your boy, huh?" She asked with a small smirk.

"You heard that?" Beca raised an eyebrow, in slight shock.

"Yeah I heard that" Chloe's smirk turned into a smile.

"Sorry, it just sort of came out and-"Before Beca could say anything more, Chloe cut her off with her lips.

Beca moaned into the kiss, parting her lips when she felt Chloe's tongue tap against her lips. Beca hands got lost in Chloe's red locks, smiling when they pulled away.

"Shut up" Chloe put their forehead together. "We are a family Beca, and I can't express to you how it makes me feel to know you think so too"

"I love him, Chloe" Chloe nodded with a small smile. "I love him like he's my own"

"I know" Chloe hugged Beca, and Beca hugged her back just as tight.

"This is the first time that a family I've been a part of is filled with unconditional love, and it feels amazing" Beca smiled when she felt Chloe hug her tighter.

-  
"Fuck, Chloe" Beca moaned out, fingers clinging to Chloe's back.

Chloe let out a grunt as she ground her hips harder and faster into Beca's, their hips and centers coming together at all the rights moments. Chloe buried her face into Beca's neck as she moved her hips in tighter circles. With a few more movements they both tensed and their hips moved frantically as they flew over the edge of pleasure.

"That was fucking amazing" Chloe groaned out as she lifted her body to look down at Beca. "So worth the wait after last night"

"I couldn't agree more" Beca wrapped her hand around the back of Chloe's neck and brought her down for a kiss.

Once they pulled away, Chloe shifted till she was half on the bed and half on Beca. Beca was quick to wrap her arms around Chloe, placing a few kisses on her hairline.

"I love you" She heard Chloe whisper, and felt her warm breath against her neck causing her to slightly shiver.

"I love you too" Beca smiled when she felt Chloe place a kiss on her chest. Silence fell over them till Chloe broke it.

"I know you've been doubting yourself" Chloe moved so that she was looking at Beca. "Doubting that you'll be able to protect us if Matt comes here, but I need you to stop because I know that you will protect us from anything" Beca gave her a slight smile but still looked hesitant. "Because that's what a family does, they protect their loved ones no matter what"

"Thank you" Beca ran a hand through Chloe's hair with a brighter smile.

Chloe leaned up and kissed Beca briefly before placing her head back on Beca's chest.

-  
"Something's off about LA" Matt said to Detective Stevens when he got back to his hotel room.

_"What do you mean?"_

"There wasn't a single protective detail outside her studio and we were all so sure that if anyone had protection it would be her"

_"So, maybe they are at her house"_

"Maybe, but still you'd think there would be some sort of protection outside her studio…It's like a DJ's worship ground, but aside from that, when I went inside I heard her receptionist telling someone else that she could release the information as to where Beca is" Matt sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

_"Well maybe that's why there is no protection, because she's not in town"_

"I guess, but it's a little ironic isn't it?" Matt asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "She's out of town at the same time that Chloe is on the run, it's starting to sound like-"He cut himself off when the realization hit him. "Oh fuck"

_"What?"_

"She's with Chloe" Matt felt his anger flair up.

_"What, how the hell did you come to that?"_

"It all fucking makes sense, she came down to New York around the time Chloe ran away…FUCK, this was probably all her idea, to go to the cops and to run away" Matt began to pace his room. "When I find them I'm going to kill them, both of them, that bitch overstepped and now because of her I have to do this fucking goose chase. Find out where they are!" With that Matt hung up and threw his phone onto the bed before turning to wall closest to him and throwing his fist into it.

**A/N: R.I.P Cory Monteith, my thoughts are with your family. I wasn't big on Glee, but it's always tragic to lose someone so young and talented. **


End file.
